tras la sombra del dragon
by rose helen
Summary: Draco Malfoy debe casarse con Astoria Greengrass... Pero está involucrado con su peor enemiga del colegio. ¿Será amor lo que siente por ella? ¿Podrá Astoria llegar al corazón del Dragón? ¿Qué pasará con el "perfecto" matrimonio Weasley? Todos tenemos debilidades y defectos. Nadie se salva, por muy Granger o Malfoy que seas No lo sabremos hasta el final Drastoria o Dramione
1. Chapter 1

_**capitulo 1 : Compromiso y encuentro clandestino**_

La mansión de los Greengrass lucía tan sobria ese día como tan serio era el asunto que se gestaba en el interior de ella. Un compromiso para perpetuar los apellidos Malfoy y Greengrass, la sangre y las fortunas de ambas familias que no podían darse el lujo de desaparecer así porque sí. Había que reservar el estatus social y esa era la mejor salida que michael Greengrass y Lucius Malfoy veían a través de Astoria y Draco, sus respectivos hijos.

Ambos padres vestían elegantemente para la ocasión y ellas, las madres de los futuros esposos se regocijaban internamente del compromiso recién adquirido que los uniría en un futuro cercano con el parentesco indisoluble del matrimonio. Las palabras eran pocas, la intención se sobreentendía y todo estaba más que dicho, sólo faltaba un pequeño detalle.

Él, Draco Malfoy, con mirada de mercurio impasible oía lo que su alrededor se decía, los designios de sus padres eran respetados y se limitaba a hacer lo que el protocolo esperaba de él en esas ocasiones.

Astoria, por su parte, se mantenía atenta a lo que sucedía con aire de no estar realmente ahí, pero la obligación hacia sus progenitores la mantenían sentada en ese sofá de terciopelo tan mullido al tacto, pero ella deseaba realmente ser otra persona, una que fuera libre para decidir a quién amar, cosa imposible para una Greengrass como ella.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba, Si bien eran viejos conocidos y sabían que tarde o temprano se haría eso mismo que hoy presenciaban, solo se limitaban a simular estar presentes mientras sus mentes corrían desbocadas por otras partes. No podían rehuir al compromiso, pero no estaban obligados a simular estar enamorados porque esa no era la realidad y los dos estaban plenamente conscientes de ello.

-Me alegra que estemos todos esta noche -decía el padre de la futura señora Malfoy, sintiéndose orgulloso de la misión que hoy se emprendía en la elegante sala de estar de su residencia.

-El gusto es nuestro, michael -contestó Lucius esbozando una media sonrisa que escondía detrás una serie de sentimientos por apresurar cuanto antes el compromiso matrimonial.

-Pronto celebraremos entonces la boda, ¡Qué gran acontecimiento! -expresó Marie Greengrass mientras veía a Draco y a Astoria, sentados uno junto al otro con actitud que parecía serena y dispuestos a afrontar los deseos de sus padres.

-Es hora, Draco, que hagas entrega de…

-Lo sé madre, aquí lo tienes, Astoria -completó el heredero Malfoy descubriendo una fina caja de cristal con un delicado anillo que se notaba antiguo, una joya familiar de los Malfoy, sin duda, destinado solo para el dedo anular de aquella mujer que sería la madre de la futura generación Malfoy.

Astoria observó el anillo que el rubio le extendía por un momento y después de esos cortos instantes de cavilación y presionada por las miradas de los demás presentes, lo tomó y sacándolo de su cajilla se lo colocó en donde correspondía ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Narcissa Malfoy, quien había sido la dueña anterior, cuando era solamente Narcissa Black y Lucius había ido a pedir su mano. Ese anillo hoy marcaba el inicio de un nuevo círculo, una nueva familia, la más reciente generación de magos y brujas sangre pura y adineradas.

-Bien, ha quedado formalizado entonces -indicó el hombre castaño que aplaudía pausadamente ante la sonrisa de tranquilidad de su esposa y la velada emoción de los Malfoy.

-Debemos brindar por eso, ¿Tienes Whisky de Fuego?

-Y del mejor Lucius, haré que lo traigan de inmediato.

-¡No puedo esperar a planearlo todo, Cissy!

-Lo haremos juntas Marie, de esta boda se hablará por mucho tiempo. Nuestros hijos lo merecen y nuestras familias, claro.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo querida, no veo la hora de verlos casados.

-Pronto lo estarán y todos tendremos paz -concluyó enigmáticamente la esposa de Lucius aprestándose a atender a sus invitados como buena anfitriona.

A la orden del dueño de la casa, los elfos domésticos se apresuraban a servir a los invitados de esa noche que estaban dispuestos a celebrar por la "felicidad" de los recién comprometidos. La chica castaña y de ojos verdes veía de reojo el anillo que de ahora en adelante le haría compañía y le recordaría día a día que le pertenecía a alguien y eso la hacía sentir un objeto y lo detestaba, pero no decía nada. En silencio escuchaba la voz alterada de su mente que le gritaba que rechazara todo y siguiera adelante con su vida, pero no, no podía ser así y ella lo tenía claro.

El joven rubio, por su parte, estaba convencido que esa era la mejor opción para todos y que no encontraría una mejor candidata para ser la madre de sus hijos: con linaje de abolengo, fina, culta, educada en Howgarts años después que él y sobre todo, de su misma clase social, "La nueva Narcissa Malfoy" decían los demás presentes con algo de ironía al referirse a la muchacha que pronto viviría en a Mansión Malfoy.

Daphne Greengrass y Ernie MacMillan, novios formales también desde hace algún tiempo, sí se encontraban enamorados y sostenían su copa de champagne, preparándose para brindar por los novios mientras veían con recelo ese extraño matrimonio pactado con antelación, desde que los involucrados eran prácticamente unos niños y se veían uno al otro, contrariados porque sentían que el amor no estaba presente esa noche de compromiso y supuesta alegría.

-Fantástico compromiso éste -empezó ella comentando discretamente al oído de su prometido.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón del mundo -contestó el chico alto que la acompañaba.

-No comprendo por qué mis padres y los Malfoy se empeñan tanto en éste matrimonio que no tiene futuro.

-Razones poderosas ha de haber para que sea de ésta manera y no dejen a tu hermana en la libertad de elegir esposo.

-Bueno, ella está hecha a la idea desde siempre que sería esposa de Draco…

-Pero eso no es amor

-Claro que no lo es, o al menos eso creo, Ernie.

-¿Quieres decir que Astoria quizá ame a Draco?

-Pues…no sé que contestar a eso. Te diría que no con una mano en la cintura, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta y la verdad me intriga.

-Por el bien de ellos esperemos que tengan la dicha de ser felices y de descubrirse uno al otro para enamorarse y no caer en cosas terribles.

-Ojala tengas razón, porque realmente deseo ver a mi hermana sonreír en ese matrimonio arreglado.

Draco miraba impaciente su reloj, deseando que todo ese drama terminara pronto porque tenía una cita demasiado importante e impostergable, una cita a la que nunca faltaba desde hace casi dos años y estaba deseoso de salir de ese mundo prefabricado y respirar en compañía de otra persona.

Astoria Greengrass lo observaba intranquila. Sabía que el blondo era rápido para enfadarse y que además era intolerante y poco paciente. Desde que sabía que estaban comprometidos, se dedicó a estudiar su comportamiento y a tratar de conocer a la persona detrás del apellido Malfoy, pero Draco era impenetrable cuando quería y si bien, siempre se mostró caballero y educado con ella, nunca le dio la oportunidad de llegar más allá en su conocimiento y se escudó tras una fría máscara para con ella.

La castaña era considerada bonita entre las brujas de su círculo social, pero con actitud un poco arrogante al ser la menor de la familia. Estaba acostumbrada a la atención de todos, pero odiaba eso y le fastidiaba tener que soportar las felicitaciones y sonrisas de quienes se acercaban con el pretexto de su próximo enlace; pero haciendo gala de una gran actitud fingida, agradecía plenamente los parabienes. La charla entre "los novios" era de trivialidades y él se notaba cada vez más desesperado por irse. La castaña preguntó.

-¿Algo importante qué hacer Draco?

-La verdad sí, la oficina, las ocupaciones…-mintió el rubio desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lado, pues la compañía no le interesaba demasiado.

La vería toda su vida a partir del instante en que se se casaran y eso le tenía sin cuidado.

-Ya veo, pero comprenderás que no puedes excusarte de tu propio compromiso nupcial -ironizó ella.

-Me parece que no -contestó descuidadamente sin ver el destello en los ojos de la chica.

Destello que Astoria hizo desaparecer inmediatamente, pues jamás mostraría algo de debilidad frente a Draco.

-Solo falta el discurso típico de mi padre para que te veas liberado de esto -bufó un tanto molesta por el desplante y la poca atención del rubio

-Puedo esperar un poco más -contestó Malfoy apurando la copa en sus labios, pero aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, en realidad estaba muy distante de sentirla.

Una vez que Claudio Greengrass dio el discurso de la noche que todos esperaban se sirvió la cena y Draco se apuró a terminar para excusarse con los presentes argumentando asuntos de trabajo que en realidad no existían.

-Lo siento, pero esto lo tengo que hacer yo, debes acostumbrarte a que mi trabajo es así -hizo saber el de ojos grises dirigiéndose a Astoria, quien lo miraba con algo de reproche, pero se mordió la lengua antes de dar a conocer más sobre su estado de ánimo ante los presentes.

-No tengo ningún problema, si necesitas irte solo márchate -contestó al tiempo que volvía la cabeza hacia otro lado para no seguir acrecentando su extraño coraje hacia la repentina partida de Malfoy. "Al menos tuviera la decencia de quedarse hasta que esto termine", pensaba mientras los que daban las explicaciones eran el matrimonio Malfoy y los Greengrass escuchaban atentos.

Draco se enfilaba hacia la salida de la residencia y ella lo seguía con la mirada incrédula, atónita al ver que efectivamente, le importaba poco lo que sucedía para irse al encuentro de su supuesto trabajo. El rubio caminaba de prisa y al verse afuera de la construcción mencionó un hechizo para desaparecer al instante.

Se vio en las afueras de un departamento lujoso en las afueras del Londres mágico y con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja enmarcada se apresuró a abrir la puerta que él conocía a la perfección desde hace tiempo. Iba al encuentro de un juego peligroso, en pos de unos brazos femeninos que ya lo esperaban con ansia.

En el interior del inmueble, el olor delicado lo invadió anunciándole la presencia de alguien más aparte de él. Caminó deprisa por el interior de la casa buscando el motivo de su visita y de su creciente impaciencia y entonces la vio: El estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá de color marrón sosteniendo una copa de algo que parecía ser licor. Al verlo, se sobresaltó y casi deja caer el cristal a la carísima alfombra beige que estaba a sus pies y que varias veces había servido de testigo de los encuentros amorosos de la pareja.

-Tardaste -empezó ella sonriéndole provocativamente y levantándose para ir a su encuentro, descalza y con los rizos caramelo cayéndole por la espalda.

-Sabías que tenía un compromiso importante -contestó él rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola con pasión y desenfreno que se antojaba peligroso.

-Y aún así estas aquí -susurró ella después de recuperar el aliento y aferrándose nuevamente a esos labios que la hacían delirar cada vez que la besaban.

-No podía dejar de verte -respondió él despojándola del leve vestido que ella portaba, haciendo resbalar la fina tela entre sus manos y recorriéndola con familiaridad, pues no era la primera vez que se entregaban uno al otro con ese mismo desenfreno.

-Draco…-susurró al sentir los besos de él en el cuello y liberándola de todo lo que les estorbaba para amarse.

El rubio continuó provocando emociones en ella que la hacían nublarse por ratos y caer en ese juego sensual de caricias y gritos ahogados que desembocaban en un paraíso de emociones al que solo ellos tenían permitido el acceso. Ambos rodaron enlazados con ansia y entregándose a cada momento con toda la pasión que eran capaces de sentir uno por el otro. Una vez más tranquilos, ella encendió un cigarrillo y reacomodándose la espesa cabellera castaña disfrutaba el momento de relajación mientras él la veía fijamente.

-¿Y bien, como te ha ido en ese compromiso tuyo? -preguntó la ojimiel centrando ahora toda su atención el de ojos grises, quien se colocaba el pantalón y la camisa de seda blanca.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer y entregue ese dichoso anillo a Astoria -respondió clavándole la mirada.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Draco Malfoy iba a casarse y pronto. Pero eso no tenía mayor relevancia porque Hermione Granger también estaba casada con Ronald Weasley desde hace tres largos años, dos de los cuales había dedicado a esos encuentros clandestinos con el rubio y habían convertido ese pequeño apartamento el el cómplice de sus escapadas ocasionales para saciar sus deseos el uno del otro. Hermione sonrió apartando el cigarrillo de sus labios y buscando la boca del rubio una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2 : dime que me amas draco

**_Capitulo 2 :Díme que me amas, Draco_**

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me molesta el olor a cigarro Hermione, no sé por qué te empeñas en hacerlo cuando estoy yo, apágalo. -exigió con suficiencia, sabiendo que iba a ser complacido.

-Sabes que no puedo vivir sin el cigarrillo -contestó ella volviendo el rostro y aspirando una vez más el humeante artefacto que la relajaba.

-Pues deberías dejarlo, es signo de debilidad.

-Perfectamente conoces mis motivos para depender de él Draco, desde que tú y yo…

-¿Me culpas de tus cargos de conciencia, Hermione? -cuestionó burlón el rubio.

-No es nada fácil aparentar ser una esposa fiel con Ron sabiendo que tengo este tipo de encuentros contigo.

-Nadie te obliga -dijo él acercándose seductoramente a la castaña, quien desfallecía de solo ver esos ojos mercurio posarse en ella.

-Te amo, Draco.

El rubio se paró en seco al escuchar tan inesperada confesión de su acompañante. Hermione era tan prohibida como incitante para él, deseaba ser su dueño, su único dueño, pero la palabra amor no estaba en su vocabulario.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -cuestionó mudando el semblante a uno de perfecta estupefacción.

-Lo que oíste, no vale la pena ocultarlo más -aceptó la ojimiel tratando de echarle los brazos al cuello. Draco no se movió.

-¿Y entonces qué le queda a tu flamante esposo?

-Ronald tiene mi cariño, mi comprensión, mi presencia en casa. Tú tienes todo lo demás, el amor, el deseo, la pasión, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

-No mientas -puntualizó molesto separándose de ella y dirigiéndose a una ventana cercana.

-Jamás miento Malfoy -exclamó molesta la Griffindor.

-Tienes un matrimonio feliz ¿no es así?

-Eso parece, pero no lo es. Ron es una parte muy importante en mi vida, pero no es lo mismo; en cambio tu... eres quien me hace sentir viva, sentir mujer.

Draco volvió la mirada hacia ella tratando de escudriñar hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa extraña confesión. Siempre le había pedido que dejara al pelirrojo y que emprendieran una travesía juntos, pero ella se negaba siempre argumentando que Weasley no merecía ser traicionado de esa forma, que ella permanecería a su lado.

Caminó unos pasos aproximándose a ella nuevamente y Hermione sintió su cuerpo encenderse de nuevo al verlo, pero esta vez tenía que decirle algo importante.

-Ronald quiere que tengamos un hijo -comentó a sabiendas de la furiosa reacción de Malfoy.

Él, por su parte, la tomó por los hombros y con el ceño fruncido reclamó.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí acaso?, ¡Acabas de asegurar que según tú me amas y a los tres segundos me dices que vas a tener un hijo con tu adorado esposo!

-Draco…

-¡Granger, eres peor que yo mintiendo!

-Nada de lo que he dicho hoy es mentira Draco -contestó ella con la voz quebrada por el llanto que amenazaba con salir- yo te amo, pero no puedo dejar a mi esposo, ¡entiéndelo por favor! Y es normal que él quiera tener hijos.

-Pues entonces dedícate a ser la "esposa perfecta", espéralo en casa pacientemente, hazlo feliz y terminemos con ésta idiotez.

-Esta "idiotez" como tú la llamas es mi razón de vida, mi razón para vivir.

-¡No me hagas reír!, conmigo es lo es todo o nada y he cedido bastante ya. ¡Estoy harto de esto!

-Me amas, lo sé.

El rubio le clavó la mirada penetrante al escuchar la afirmación de la castaña y odiaba que ella pudiera ver más allá de lo que él deseaba.

-Pareces muy segura de eso -apuntó irónico y retomando las riendas del juego.

-Me lo estás demostrando con la actitud de ahora -respondió la ojimiel acercándose conciliadora.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso furioso, huracanado, un beso que demostraba que entre ellos todo era volcánico y que difícilmente podrían estar uno sin el otro, se necesitaban; deseaban amarse otra vez y lo hicieron porque no podrían resistirse. Las ansias volvieron a brotar de ambos cuerpos que se fundían sobre la alfombra.

-Te casarás con ella entonces -habló Hermione cuando las cosas volvieron a su tranquilo cauce.

-Sí -fue la escueta respuesta de draco malfoy

-No lo acepto.

-Ya lo sabías, ¿No?, jamás fue un secreto para nadie que estaba comprometido con Astoria Greengrass, era hora de hacerlo oficial y dar el paso. Eso es todo.

-Aún así no lo acepto, ya te lo dije-rebatió ella con el brillo de los celos asomado en sus ojos miel. Draco sonrió de lado al comprobarlo.

- Eso no me importa

-A mí si Draco.

-Te recuerdo que tienes un esposo al cual darle hijos pronto -insistió él imprimiéndole un filoso tono a cada una de sus palabras.

Ambos estaban en la misma situación, sentían celos de las respectivas parejas que tenían. Deseaban quedarse juntos, mandar al diablo a todo lo demás, pero las normas autoimpuestas por Hermione lo impedían y eso frustraba a Draco, pero aún así, seguía con el juego, segía con ella, orque lo que sentían era demasiado fuerte como para perderlo. Se resistían a pensar el el futuro, simplemente vivirían el día a día, el presente, dejando lo que sería para más adelante, no querían pensar en separarse, en renunciar al otro.

-Eso es aparte -continuó Hermione con un tono de voz más serio.

En ese momento era una mujer enamorada defendiendo lo suyo a costa de lo que fuera.

-Yo soy libre y tú estás casada.

-Tú eres mío.

-¿Y tú eres mía?

-Sabes que sí, que lo soy, solo tuya.

-Mientes- sonrió él y volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Odiaba que otro la tocara, que la hiciera suya. Cada que él la tomaba, trataba de dejarle huella, de hacerla sentir que solo le podía pertenecer a él, pretendía desvanecer uno a uno los besos de Ronald Weasley con los suyos; opacar las caricias y cualquier asomo del pelirrojo en la vida de Hermione, pero sabía que era una tarea por demás difícil porque él era su esposo, el que la sociedad aceptaba, mientras que Draco Malfoy estaba condenado a permanecer oculto, como esa relación que sostenía y cada día se hacía más inaguantable la situación para él.

La castaña se acercó a él besándolo violentamente, clavando las uñas en la blanca espalda descubierta de Draco y él correspondió pasando sus hábiles manos por las piernas de la chica, por sus muslos, deslizándolas lentamente hacia la espalda, tocando su cabello revuelto, hundiendo los dedos en él; la sensación de acariciar los rizos de Hermione le encantaba, eran tan suaves, tan provocativos...

-Aún sigo pensando que me mientes -retomó el de ojos mercurio a pesar de los intentos de la chica por demostrarle que lo amaba solo a él.

-Draco, con Ronald es distinto todo, ¡entiéndelo de una vez!

-¡Ni siquiera me lo menciones! -rugió el rubio encendiendo una mirada de odio hacia el pelirrojo, su más acérrimo rival por Hermione Granger, el que hasta el momento tenía todo, dejándolo a él solo con momentos contados arrebatados a su matrimonio, momentos que él desearía convertir en realidad.

-Da marcha atrás con el matrimonio con Astoria -exigió la ex Griffindor con tono decidido.

Ella tampoco soportaba la idea de ver a Draco casado, comprometido legalmente con otra, saber que cuando terminara sus encuentros con ella, Astoria le esperaría en casa para ser suya, que fuera la de ojos verdes y no ella la que durmiera con Draco noche a noche, la que velara por él, la que le entregara su amor sin condiciones, amor que ella no podía darle libremente, porque su matrimonio con Weasley se lo impedía.

Desde que supo del compromiso lloraba noche tras noche, calladamente, sintiendo su corazón lastimado al imaginar a Draco en la ceremonia, aceptando a la Greengrass como esposa, como señora Malfoy ante todos, la que iría orgullosa de su brazo, la futura madre de sus hijos. Esas imágenes eran puñales para Hermione, crueles, pero eran verdad. Su relación estaba destinada a permanecer oculta ante todos y a dañar a muchos si es que salía a la luz.

Deseaba volver el tiempo, no haberse casado con Ronald, huir de todo eso y emprender una vida aparte con Draco, pero no se atrevía; la lealtad hacia Weasley, hacia la familia de él, estaba además Harry de por medio, sus propios padres, todos le darían la espalda si tomaba la decisión de rehacer su vida con el heredero de Lucius Malfoy.

Sabía perfectamente desde que todo eso había iniciado que no podía hacer más que brindarse momentos prestados con él y sólo eso, pero ahora que él iba a casarse sentía su herido corazón protestar ante ello. Hermione lo amaba.

¿Cómo empezó toda aquella vorágine que se había convertido en amor?, no se sabía a ciencia cierta, se reencontraron una vez que ella discutió con Ronald y salió muy airada de su casa para intentar tranquilizarse y entonces lo encontró. Draco vagaba solo por un lugar que no recordaba en el Callejón Diagon, mismo lugar hasta donde ella había llegado inconscientemente.

Él empezó a burlarse de ella de nuevo como lo hacía en el colegio y Hermione como siempre correspondió a cada insulto. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo negarse que se atrajeran desde ese momento, que la chispa se encendía de solo verse, que se desearon desde ahí.

Los encuentros empezaron sin ser planeados, ella salía al mismo lugar tratando de verlo y él, sin saber por qué hacía lo mismo, se insultaban, se agredían, pero algo más había detrás de todo aquel aparente odio que se profesaban.

En una de esas ocasiones, Draco no soportó más y la besó apasionadamente, beso que ella jamás rechazó, pero al estar en un lugar que se suponía público, ambos frenaron de inmediato y solo ese rincón en el callejón fue testigo del primer indicio de lo que hoy ocurría. De eso hacía dos largo años ya.

Draco escuchó la exigencia de Hermione de dar marcha atrás con su boda y respondió.

-No lo voy a hacer Hermione.

-¿Por qué no? -se desesperó ella- ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!, no la amas Draco.

-Te equivocas Granger, sí la conozco -completó irónico como era su costumbre y enarcó una ceja al ver los celos abiertos de la castaña.

-No la amas -repitió ella mirándolo fijamente.

La leona trataba de descubrir el secreto de ese par de mercurio que jamás habían dicho que la amaran a ella, pero aún así Hermione sabía que Draco sentía algo muy especial por ella, algo que lo había obligado a permanecer en esos furtivos enlaces, que lo había orillado incluso en pedirle más de una vez en iniciar algo juntos, ella estaba segura que eso era amor. De no ser así Draco jamás consentiría permanecer como un secreto en la vida de ella, sin embargo nunca se lo había dicho como tal.

-Eso es cierto -apuntó el sin ocultar nada y esas palabras hicieron latir fuerte el corazón de la señora Weasley, quien esperanzada retomó.

-Me amas a mí -afirmó con algo de timidez y alegría, deseando escuchar un sí como confirmación a lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Estás segura? -sonrió él a medias, sin dejar escapar nada más de su mirada o de sus actitudes, el siempre enigmático Draco Malfoy se mantenía en pie pasara lo que pasara.

-Lo siento cada vez que me haces el amor -repuso ella categórica y decidida a arrancarle la confesión de amor la rubio, cosa que no iba a resultar nada fácil.

-Quizá -respondió con la frialdad acostumbrada.

-Acéptalo Draco.

-Me tengo que ir ya -concluyó colocándose de nuevo el traje oscuro rápidamente y sin mirarla.

No podía aceptar lo que le pedía Hermione, al menos no hasta que ella decidiera tener una vida con él y una vez más le había dejado claro que su vida estaría siempre al lado de Ron y que él tendría que esperar siempre a que ella tuviera tiempo para estar juntos; su orgullo se imponía y le imponía dejar entrever sus sentimientos.

Ni él mismo tenía claro si eso era amor porque jamás lo había sentido como tal, pero sabía que era muy poderoso lo que lo unía Hermione, al grado tan de aceptar ser el otro, el segundo en su vida. Claro que eso, a esas alturas de nada le servía.

El altivo Malfoy deseaba ser el único, pero parecía que eso no sería nunca y quería que ella sintiera el mismo rechazo que él. Hermione en silencio lo observaba vestirse. Sabía que no iba a obtener su respuesta en ese momento, pero estaba decidida ya a hacerlo.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba sentirse amada por el Slytherin, ahora que él estaba por casarse. Su corazón le exigía conocer su posición de ahora en adelante que Astoria entraba en sus vidas definitivamente. Quería pelear, luchar por el amor de Draco, pero eso era imposible y al menos le urgía saber qué significaba todo esto para el rubio, que significaba Hermione Granger para Draco Malfoy.

Después de que ambos se hubieron colocado todas las prendas que tenían antes de perderse en esos arrebatos pasionales, él le dio un beso que a ella la desarmó tanto que la recorrió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, sentimiento que no le pasaba jamás con su marido.

-Nos vemos después -se despidió él marchándose sin decir más que eso y Hermione lo observó una vez más perderse tras la puerta de su improvisado lugar de reunión amorosa.


	3. Chapter 3 : caprichos

capitulo 3 : disyuntivas

La recepción en casa de los Greengrass había llegado a su fin y todos comentaban los pormenores de la magnífica fiesta que se había llevado a cabo. Lucius y Narcissa acababan de marcharse y parecía que todo volvía a la calma y a la tranquilidad de siempre en esa enorme residencia que albergaba por ahora a la futura señora Malfoy.

Astoria estaba en su cuarto, sobre la mullida cama estaba sentada tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, su vida, su mente, su corazón; todo era tan rápido que parecía que fuera ayer cuando le dijo su madre que se casaría con Draco Malfoy y es día se acercaba sin que ella hubiese llegado a conocer nada más que lo que el rubio se permitía mostrar.

-Si él se mostrara interesado en solventar esto -susurraba intranquila mientras volvía a observar la delicada joya que lucía su dedo anular.

El delicado anillo era de una belleza soberbia, tenía engarzada una extraña piedra mágica que cambiaba de color frecuentemente haciendo de la joya una verdadera rareza de exótica apreciación. La chica de ojos verdes se olvidó por un momento de sus cavilaciones para observar atentamente ese juego policromático de destellos y sonrió al ver que el juego de colores continuaba.

-Es original por lo menos -se dijo antes de despojar a su dedo de tal prenda y guardarlo en una cajita de nácar que guardaba desde niña, "Será para contener algo muy especial" se dijo cuando 18 años atrás se la obsequiara su padre, en su cumpleaños número cinco y hoy, a los 23 años por fin esa pequeña caja albergaba algo en su interior.

Volvió a pensar en su prometido, en ese par de ojos grises, en la mandíbula perfectamente dibujada del rubio, en la nariz afilada y en esos mechones de cabello platino, siempre pulcramente recogidos hacia atrás, ella no recordaba haberse detenido a pensar que Draco pudiera ser bien parecido.

Astoria Greengrass estaba interesada desde hace tiempo de un joven mago mestizo llamado Demyre Lyons, pero como era de esperarse, sus padres se opusieron a la relación por el compromiso de Malfoy con ella y él no tuvo más que marcharse a Escocia para evitarle problemas a la chica; nunca supo más de él, puesto que Claudio, su padre, le había convencido de que ella solo sería la esposa de Draco y de nadie más. Había muchas más cosas en riesgo como para permitirle el amor a la más pequeña de sus hijas.

Así fue como la de ojos verdes renunció a su primer enamorado de juventud, dejando una huella que poco a poco borraba el paso del tiempo y cada vez dolía menos. Ahora, recordar a Demyre le traía un sentimiento de agradecimiento por haberle mostrado la dulce dicha del beso primero y del soñar despierta, pero no, eso definitivamente no había sido amor sino ilusión, una linda ilusión adolescente que cada vez era más lejana.

-¿Estás contenta? -interrumpió Daphne entrando de improviso a la alcoba.

-No lo sé -respondió la castaña.

-Me gustaría verte más sonriente Astoria, pero si no eres feliz yo puedo hablar con papá y decirle que…

-Sabes bien que no cederá y menos a estas alturas, Daphne, es mejor dejar las cosas como están.-

-¡Pero tienes derecho a ser feliz como yo! -replicó airadamente la rubia de ojos idénticos a los de su hermana.

-Esa es una dulce mentira hermana, pero no me quejo, intentaré ser feliz con lo que se me ofrece, estoy convencida de eso.

-Astoria…-susurró la mayor de las Greengrass tratando de sonar protectora- en verdad deseo que descubras el amor al lado de Draco, intenta enamorarte de él.

Esas palabras salieron de la boca de la rubia y la aludida levantó la vista con el semblante confundido y sin saber que responder. Ella había considerado llevar un matrimonio con respeto, educación y quizá algo de cariño con Draco al pasar el tiempo, pero enamorarse eran palabras mayores, ni siquiera lo había hecho con Demyre, amar a Draco era prácticamente extraño para la hija menor de Marie Greengrass.

-¿No contestas nada? -retomó Daphne viendo la imposibilidad de Astoria para responder.

-Es solo que…-habló por fin- no lo había considerado así. Y ahora si me permites, necesito descansar.

-Me parece bien, buenas noches -se despidió mientras daba la vuelta caminando pausada y lentamente como todas las señoritas de buena cuna y de posición privilegiada, mirando por encima del hombro a todo mundo que no estuviera a su nivel.

Daphne era una chica arrogante y presuntuosa; sólo se mostraba como era con su familia y su novio, fuera de ahí era una fastidiosa chica de sociedad.

Astoria por su parte, era consentida por todos al ser la pequeña de la familia y un poco introvertida, siempre sobreprotegida, le molestaba que quisieran tomar decisiones por ella.

-Algún día lo entenderás -le dijo una vez su madre y ella montó una rabieta en su habitación que acabó destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que ella permanecía en casa siempre mientas Daphne salía a divertirse como cualquier bruja de su edad. Sin quererlo le guardaba resentimiento por la libertad que disfrutaba, por qué la mayor sí podría decidir a quien amar y con quien formar una familia, cosa que a ella siempre se le negó.

-Enamorarme de Draco es un verdadero disparate -reflexionó con más tranquilidad- No, eso no puede ser.

No se quitaba al rubio de la cabeza y la imagen del rostro del heredero Malfoy se dibujaba con mayor claridad en su cabeza. La sacudió para liberarse de él y se dispuso a dormir; esa noche, draco la acompañó en sus sueños muy a su pesar.

Draco llegaba a su mansión después de su encuentro con Hermione y aún tenía dentro de él esa mezcla de sentimientos que le hacían revolverse de furia al saber que la castaña de Gryffindor estaba próxima a formar una verdadera familia con Weasley. Apretó los puños al imaginarla en brazos del pelirrojo y que fuera él quien llenara de vida el vientre de la ojimiel y no él.

Por otro lado, sentía que una extraña alegría se posesionaba de su ser al recordar que ella lo amaba. Era la primera vez que lo aceptaba abiertamente, llenándolo de satisfacción viril al saber al Ronald desplazado por su eterno rival: Malfoy.

-Si hubieses querido hacerme caso…-pensó para sí mismo al recordar todas las veces que Granger se había negado a estar con él oficialmente- ¡Maldita responsabilidad tuya!

Con bruscos movimientos empezó a despojarse de la corbata, la camisa y lo demás para colocarse la pijama, pensando en ella, siempre en ella. Hermione era una necesidad vital que le obligaba a mantenerla dentro de su cabeza, clavada en su alma, en sus deseos. Sí, la castaña era más que una simple aventura para Draco… ¿Era amor?

Ese sentimiento le resultaba cursi y sin sentido, prefería llamarlo debilidad y no otra cosa; no estaba en sus planes perderse en él, pero el destino le tenía preparada una larga batalla. Con desgana se metió a la espaciosa cama que poseía y tratando de no seguir pensando cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando que ella, Hermione lo dejara todo por él. Siempre dormía en la espera de esa premisa. Mientras Ronald salía de Sortilegios Weasley para cenar con su esposa en la casa y ya se le había hecho tarde por atender a un par de chiquillos inquietos que llegaron a última hora y no se decidían entre los "polvos de vómito" o los chocolates sabor a podrido que se acababan de lanzar a la venta. Todo iba viento en popa e el local de magia y eso le hacía pensar en tener pronto una familia feliz al lado de su castaña.

-Apuesto que Hermione me va a reñir por la demora -pensaba mientras caminaba rápidamente por la acera.

La modesta casa que compartían era pequeña, pero parecida a la madriguera, hacía poco habían logrado comprarla y le llenaba de orgullo poseer por fin algo suyo, hecho con su esfuerzo y el de su esposa, claro está. Al llegar a la puerta de madera, pronunció el hechizo y ésta se abrió dándole paso hacia una pequeña estancia decorada sin lujos, pero con el toque femenino del hogar.

-¿Hermione? -Llamó al entrar- ¡Estoy llegando!, ¿En dónde estás? -cuestionó al no verla sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro como siempre acostumbraba a hacer, ésta vez su esposa hacía algo diferente.

-Ya voy -respondió una voz femenina saliendo de la recámara y con los ojos enrojecidos por el reciente llanto, mismos que trató de limpiar lo más que pudo.

-Sí, se que llegué tarde amor, pero te tengo una noticia…ahhh ¿qué te pasa?, ¿Algo salió mal? -cuestionó con el ceño fruncido al notar que ella estaba luchando por ocultar sus lágrimas.

-No es nada, sabes que en ciertos días me pongo sensible, no me hagas caso. -respondió ella tratando de recomponerse. No era tiempo para preguntas incómodas.

-Me gustaría entenderte un poco más Hermione, vamos tranquila.

Mientras decía eso la tomó entre sus brazos para sentirse apoyada y ella explotó en llanto. Su corazón era un remolino al sentir que traicionaba la confianza de su marido, pero sobre todo, esas lágrimas amargas eran por el próximo matrimonio de Draco Malfoy.

El pelirrojo la mecía suavemente tratando de infundirle tranquilidad en ese abrazo y ella poco a poco dominó su estado de ánimo hasta que hubo estado calmada, fue entonces cuando se separó de su esposo y sin mirarlo apuntó.

-¿Cenamos Ron?

-¡Me muero de hambre, ya me conoces! -contestó mientras en su mirada se encendía un brillo de niño al ver el postre, una apetitosa tarta de manzana que reposaba sobre la mesa y que emanaba un aroma delicioso.

Al final de cuentas Ronald Weasley seguía siendo un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, las constantes peleas entre el matrimonio Weasley eran sobre todo por la actitud inmadura de él ante la vida, cosa que desesperaba a la dedicada Hermione.

Mientras la castaña se había esforzado por terminar sus estudios y seguirse preparando, el pelirrojo se había contentado únicamente con atender Sortilegios Weasley, actitud que siempre había sido reprochada por ella, su falta de ambición ante la vida.

Polos muy opuestos sin duda, pero estaban casados y ahora tenían que afrontar las diferencias de carácter, abriendo abismos cada vez más grandes entre ellos, abismos que día a día parecían más que insuperables y desesperaban más a la de ojos miel, mientras que el hermano de Ginny tomaba todo a la ligera.

Granger movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y se dispuso a poner la mesa con los mantelitos individuales; ella era muy metódica para eso y dentro de su casa procuraba no hacer demasiada magia, lo contrario a Ron, quien hasta para servirse una vaso con agua utilizaba la varita. Otra razón más para pelear.

La cena fue servida y el hijo de Molly devoró lo que estaba a su alcance mientras ella apenas probó bocado por lo sucedido con el rubio.

-¿Te vas a comer eso? -Preguntó él señalando el puré de patatas que ella no había tocado aún.

-No, hoy no tengo demasiada hambre, tómalo si gustas - contesto la ex Gryffindor acercándole el plato automáticamente.

Desde hace dos años ella actuaba así frente a él, tratando de ser lo más tolerante posible para compensar su error, su fallo como esposa. Lo sentía en el alma, pero amaba a Draco y este era su único dueño.

-Quiero contarte que todo va bien por Sortilegios y he hecho cálculos y con lo que ganas tú en el Ministerio… ¡Claro que nos alcanza muy bien para ser padres pronto!

Al escuchar eso de los labios de su marido, la castaña sintió su pulso acelerarse, si bien, deseaba ser madre, jamás pensó que ahora significara un completo dilema. Quería complacer a Ron, pero un hijo une para siempre con un lazo indisoluble, sagrado. Con un hijo de por medio ella tendría que renunciar a Malfoy.

-¿Ya lo pensaste bien Ron? Un hijo no es para tratarse a la ligera, hay que planearlo todo, hacer espacio en la casa, ahorrar… ¿Por qué no nos esperamos hasta el próximo año?

-Porque me muero de ganas por ser padre Hermione, ¿Tú no? Ginny está esperando junto con Harry su primer hijo y no nos adelanta mucho tiempo en matrimonio y sería interesante ver a los niños, a los primitos jugar juntos -concluyó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

La chica no contestó, solo se limitó a decir un distraído "si" que animó al pelirrojo, quien ya volvía su atención a la comida otra vez.

Pero la idea de formar una familia en forma al lado de Ronald asustaba a Hermione porque cerraba la puerta definitivamente entre el dragón y ella; con un bebé en sus brazos, la castaña no podía seguir siendo infiel y entregarse como hasta ahora.

Estaba sumida en la más enorme desesperación u no encontraba el camino para la salida. ¿Confesarle todo a Weasley y seguir adelante con Malfoy? Totalmente descartado, aunque lo hiciera así, el matrimonio de Draco era inminente.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? -sollozaba en su trabajo del Ministerio- Draco y yo….

Como autómata hacía sus deberes y se dejaba arrastrar por las horas. Quizá podía postergar el deseo de Ron por un hijo, pero solo unos meses más; unos cuantos meses que le quedaban de vida a su paraíso prohibido al lado del príncipe de ojos mercurio que la hacía amar con tanto ímpetu.

-Hola Hermione -interrumpió una voz conocida.

-¡Harry! -contestó tratando de disimular su estado deshecho.

-¿Cómo estás?, Ron me ha dado la grata sorpresa de que pronto serán papás, como Ginny y yo.

-Bueno, tanto como pronto no, pero estamos haciendo planes.

-¡No sabes lo emocionado que está!, incluso quiere llevarme a ver cunas y esas cosas propias de bebés.

-Ya lo conoces como es de precipitado para todo, Harry -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-A la que no veo muy contenta es a ti, Hermione, ¿pasa algo?, sabes que Ginny y yo estamos para ayudarlos en todo.

-Vamos, no es nada, solo que es una gran responsabilidad ser madre -mintió la castaña.

-En eso tienes razón y conociéndote seguro que analizas cada pro y contra de la maternidad, ¿O me equivoco? -ironizó amablemente el de gafas.

-Pues no…eso hago Harry y me asusta que Ronald lo tome tan a la ligera -apuntó en un tono molesto.

-Tranquila Hermione, la emoción no es mala y cuando el bebé llegue a sus vidas el pondrá los pies sobre la tierra, eso no lo dudes.

Dicho esto la abrazó como amigo tratando de tranquilizarla más, pero ni mil abrazos lograrían que Granger recuperara la calma perdida hace mucho y con un bebé planeándose, menos lo haría.

Harry Potter no dijo más, solo se limitó a estar en silencio con ella unos instantes más y después se despidió amablemente.

-Espero que estés bien, no dudes del amor que hay entre tu y Ron; eso será suficiente para que el bebé tanga todo lo que necesita y lo material viene después -concluyó el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo y salió después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo que comer con Ginny y con el embarazo no me gusta perderla de vista -agregó mientras se perdía por los pasillos interminables del Ministerio.

-Salúdamela por favor -fue la escasa respuesta de la ojimiel y volvió a sentirse mal por traicionar a sus amigos también.

Pero el amor no se elige, solo se da y ella estaba enamorada de Draco, aunque eso significara ir en contra de todos, incluso de ella misma.

Draco Malfoy estaba encargado del Departamento de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, especialmente le encantaban los dragones, así que trabajaba apasionadamente por estas criaturas e iba y venía por el mundo para legislar a su favor y protegerlas.

Le gustaba viajar y alejarse de las tensiones familiares y desde hace tiempo solo Hermione ocupaba su cabeza.

-Granger -susurró mientras apartaba la vista de un pesado documento que no le importaba demasiado.

Recordaba los momentos que con ella había vivido, sus furtivos lances amorosos y la adrenalina que eso le agregaba a su vida. Le divertía ir a contracorriente, desafiando a sus padres y sabiendo que ella era una manzana prohibida para él y por eso era más que atrayente.

La "sangre sucia" había dejado de ser tal para convertirse en la pasión más escondida y latente del heredero Malfoy y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

-Tendrá que darle un hijo a la comadreja -mascullaba irritado entre dientes, pues la descendencia era algo sagrado para él, pues marcaba la continuación de la estirpe.

Respetuoso como era de los hijos, no había objetado nada cuando sus padres le notificaron que la candidata ideal era Astoria Greengrass, la elegida entre todas las demás, la más adecuada para él y para el apellido Malfoy. Sí, ella era la mejor decisión sin duda y él acataba sin chistar.

El nombre ilustre de Lucius sería preservado en el vientre de la castaña ojiverde muy pronto.

Eso mismo le ponía un gran obstáculo: No soportaba la idea de ver a Hermione embarazada de otro, de saber que la uniría por siempre al pelirrojo, algo que ni la magia podría romper.

Cargado de frustración, golpeó la pared con un puñetazo seco que se ahogó en el impenetrable muro. El dolor no pareció afectarle porque era más la frustración y el coraje, la mano de Draco sangraba lentamente y él apretaba más el puño y la mandíbula.

-¡Maldito Weasley! -masculló entre dientes y cerró los ojos para no pensar.

Lejos de ahí, una novia con semblante indolente se dejaba arrastrar por su madre y Narcissa Malfoy hasta un elegante escaparate para bodas.

-¿No es una preciosidad? -preguntaba Marie Greengrass señalando un caro vestido blanco que relucía con innumerables cristales transparentes a su alrededor.

-¡Claro que lo es! -secundaba la señora Malfoy sonriendo ante el delicado traje.

-Astoria ¿Qué te parece?

La aludida estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no hacía caso de lo que pasaba alrededor. ¿Amar a Draco?, no, no sería posible porque ella no lo conocía aun y el jamás le habia dejado penetrar esa máscara que anteponía siempre a todo, "

-"Pero quizá fuera interesante saber más de él…" -pensó.

-¿Astoria? -volvió a interrogar su madre.

-Perdón -se excusó la chica- pensaba en otras cosas.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu boda? -inquirió Cissa con la ceja levantada, idéntica a Draco.

-Quizá Draco -contestó Marie rápidamente y ambas mujeres rieron al unísono discretamente, mientras la ojiverde las miraba desconcentrada.

-Vamos, pruébate ese -pidió la señora Greengrass.

-Como digas, madre.

La futura novia entró a un pequeño cubículo y comenzó a desvestirse para acomodarse el pesado vestido y cuando lo tuvo puesto se observó al espejo para ver el reflejo que este le devolvía.

-No me gusta -se dijo- quiero algo más sencillo, algo que sea más yo, es demasiado adulto para mí.

-¿No sales querida? -se escuchó la voz de Narcissa Malfoy apresurándola.

-Ya voy, señora Malfoy -apuntó la chica recogiendo la interminable cauda y suspirando para darse valor.

-Deja eso de Señora Malfoy Astoria, dime Cissy, serás casi mi hija dentro de poco.

-Está bien Cissy -dijo mientras cruzaba el pasillo estrecho y se dejaba ver tímidamente.

El exuberante vestido hacía que Astoria se viera más grande de edad, opacando su rostro de niña casi, era demasiado para una chica como ella. Si bien estaba acostumbrada a lo ostentoso, Astoria Greengrass no estaba ilusionada con esa boda y deseaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible ese día, aunque eso sonara irracional por ser ella quien dijera "Sí acepto" en el altar al lado de Draco.

-¡Que preciosidad! -se emocionó su mamá cuando la observó llegar.

-Una digna Malfoy sin duda, el porte, todo lo tienes querida, yo te enseñaré lo que te falta que es poco, claro está.

Astoria no contestó nada a lo que dijo la rubia, pero levantó su voz decidida a dar a conocer su opinión sobre el vestido.

-No me gusta, quiero otra cosa.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no me agrada, es demasiado pesado madre.

-¡Pero si es lo mejor que hay aquí!

-Lo siento mucho Cissy, pero no lo usaré, al menos no este.

-¡Caprichosa que te estás portando Astoria!

-Como digas madre, pero dije que este no será.

Y dicho esto dio la vuelta para regresar al probador y quitarse enseguida el vestido, sonriente de haber hecho rabiar a las dos damas de afuera.

-¡Qué caras!, -decía divertida mientras se vestía de nuevo.

Salió otra vez y las adustas señoras la miraban con desaprobación palpable

-¿A dónde iremos por el vestido de tu gusto?.

-Mandémoslo a hacer -respondió la ojiverde levantando los hombres mientras las madres movían la cabeza en señal de reprobación. La caprichosa Astoria se imponía una vez más.

En el Ministerio las cosas ardían. Hermione Granger caminaba velozmente mientras el edificio de regulación mágica se vaciaba de empleados con una sola idea en su mente. Llegó hasta la puerta deseada y sin llamar se introdujo para sellarla con un "fermaportus" que la dejó aislada de los demás.

Draco levantó la mirada al oír que la puerta se abría y la vio entonces frente a él y sin pensarlo se levantó rápidamente para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla una y otra vez, mandando lejos los prejuicios, las dudas y todo lo que hubiera entre ellos. La llama se encendía de nuevo en esa oficina que albergaría una vez más el secreto de su amor.

Rápidamente él la despojó de la vaporosa blusa que la vestía e hizo resbalar la falda entre sus dedos. Ella desabrochaba la camisa con frenesí mientras aprisionaba sus labios contra los de él, besando, mordiendo, acariciando, palpando cada detalle de su virilidad y él hacía lo mismo, perdiéndose entre ese cuerpo femenino, degustando el aroma a mujer que lo tenía trastornado.

Con gemidos ahogados demostraban el ímpetu que los embargaba, que los tenía absortos el uno en el otro y se dejaron arrastrar por esa dicha de estar juntos, aunque estuvieran dos personas más de por medio, personas que desconocían esos lances furtivos, el corazón es traicionero.

-Draco…-musitó ella recargando su cabeza castaña en ese pecho pálido que la recibía.

-Dime -contestó esa voz que ella encontraba cautivante.

-No te cases por favor.

-Hay motivos más poderosos Hermione, entiende.

-¿Un heredero para los Malfoy?, ¿Una sangre pura para madre de tus hijos?

-Nuanca he esperado que lo comprendas, es inútil tratar de explicarte, no comprenderías

-¿Tan idiota me crees? -dijo ella incorporándose de un tirón y reacomodándose las prendas de vestir.

-¡Basta, Hermione!, No tengo por qué explicarte nada, es un asunto de mi familia y eso es todo. ¿Terminarías tú con la comadreja?

-¡No me provoques Draco!

-¡No, no me provoques tu a mí que un día de éstos voy a decirle en su cara que eres mía y que piensas en mí cuando él te hace el amor!

Hermione intentó abofetearlo, pero los reflejos del Príncipe de las Serpientes fueron más rápidos y le atrapó la mano en el aire, dándole como toda respuesta un beso atrayéndola hacia sí mismo y dejándole saber así cuan suya era, sin que ella pudiera resistirse a esa boca que la estremecía al tocarla, al besarla así. Nunca era tierno, siempre dominante, siempre lleno de deseo, ese era Draco Malfoy.

-Te amo- le asestó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y tratando de descubrir el secreto de esas pupilas de mercurio.

-Me agrada oírlo -replicó tomándola por la cintura ésta vez.

-Lo oirás siempre, pero necesito saber que sientes lo mismo, dilo.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y seguida de una ceja levantada como siempre lo hacía en situaciones como esa que ocurría ahora en donde le gustaba mantener el dominio total de las cosas.

-Me asombra que creas conocerme tanto Hermione. El amor no es algo que me permito y lo sabes, esto es más un capricho tuyo.

-Pues he visto mil veces esa llama en tus ojos que irradia calidez para mí Draco, ¿Por qué lo niegas?, ¡Y no es un capricho!, es una necesidad.

-No puedo negar algo que ni yo mismo reconozco en mí -apuntó categórico y colocándose también su elegante traje.

-¡Esa certeza de que me amas a mí nadie me la va a quitar de la cabeza!

-¿Tan segura estás amor? -retomó él acercándola nuevamente a escasos milímetros de su boca y la rozó con sus labios pero sin besarla totalmente. Caricia que arrancó en Hermione un escalofrío delicioso en su espalda.

-Yo siempre -replicó ella soltándose con fingido desdén y saliendo lentamente de la oficina mientras la mirada de metal de Draco se le clavaba en la espalda.


	4. Chapter 4 : tanteando el terreno

capitulo 4 : tanteando el terreno

Marie Greengras observaba a la irritada chica que se veía cada vez más molesta.

-¡Pero Astoria, te comportas como chiquilla! -reclamaba a su hija menor, que entraba en tromba a la casa y subía las escaleras de dos en dos para desaparecer fuera de la vista de la mujer que le llamaba.

-¡No he acabado señorita, regresa aquí mismo!

-Madre -replicó desde lo alto de las escaleras- ¡No me voy a poner ese vestido y punto!, ya que no escogí al novio sí quiero escoger qué demonios usaré ese día, ¡Al menos haré valer ese derecho! ¿O me lo negarás también?

-Vamos niña, conoces los motivos por los que…

-Sí, y tan los conozco que no me niego a cumplir lo que papá y tú quieren. Me casaré sin amarlo madre, le daré hijos por obligación y fingiré que soy feliz. ¿Contenta?

-Por favor -suplicó en tono más tranquilo la dama- no nos hagas sentir los peores padres del mundo, los más ruines…-

Astoria bajó las escaleras rápidamente al ver a su madre entristecerse por sus crueles palabras dichas anteriormente la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Tranquila mamá, yo soy una tonta, no me hagas caso. Haré lo que tengo que hacer y lo sabes.

-Queremos lo mejor para ti.

La ojiverde no respondió pero levantó la vista al techo y con un suspiro largo dio a entender que sí lo comprendía así, pues el matrimonio era irremediable e inevitable. La vida nunca es justa para nadie e incluso en el mundo de la magia se daban estos casos.

En la mansión Malfoy, Narcissa hablaba con semblante molesto ante su esposo y su hijo que ya la esperaban sentados en la mesa para comer.

-¿Pasa algo Cissy? -inquirió Lucius al notar airada a su esposa.

-¡Resulta que Astoria no ha querido usar el vestido que Marie y yo escogimos, insiste en que se le mande a hacer!, ¡Pero a éstas alturas!

-No veo mayor problema madre,que usen la magia -apuntó Draco sin apartar la vista del pergamino que tenía ante sí.

-¿Nadie comprende? Ni aún con la magia podemos hacer que ese dichoso vestido de los sueños de esa niña esté para dentro de tan poco tiempo, ¡Y no es eso solamente! Sino que ha puesto peros para los arreglos, el banquete, ¡Todo el trabajo de su madre y yo ha quedado por los suelos! -refunfuñó la dama.

Solo entonces Draco giró la cabeza para verla y en efecto, encontró a una frustrada Cissy que fruncía el ceño al saberse desdeñada por una niña mimada que trataba de imponer su voluntad en algo que al par de señoras les había llevado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

-Madre, no le des importancia a esto-.

-Tienes razón Draco, comprende que es casi una jovencita, ya le tocará a tu hijo liarse con ella cuando sea su esposa y formarla como una Malfoy debe ser -sonrió el padre de Draco al ver tan molesta a la rubia.

-Pues menudo lío te espera hijo mío porque esa fierecilla , no será fácil de domar.

-Quizá, pero ella está más que consciente que esto no es precisamente por gusto y cederá sin necesidad de nada. Odio que las mujeres sean caprichosas y me da pereza redimirla.

-Concuerdo contigo en que no es por gusto sino necesario Draco, pero más vale que le hagas comprender que con nosotros no funcionan ese tipo de rabietas.

-Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo padre.

-No hice el jur…no planee este matrimonio con Michael en vano, así que espero que ambos estén advertidos de lo que pasará si…

-Padre, no soy un niño y sé perfectamente que debo responder por todo lo que se me encomienda -zanjó fastidiado de la conversación.

-Hijo- habló Cissy- Astoria es la mejor opción para nosotros, tenle paciencia porque es cuestión de su edad, del exceso de mimos, qué se yo.

-Que quede claro que esto no es un juego. Tanto ella como yo sabemos perfectamente que es lo que nos pasa y somos maduros para asumirlo. Este tipo de desplantes no se repetirán frecuentemente porque acaban con mi paciencia. Tendrá que ser toda una dama si .

Y dicho esto se retiró poniéndose de pie y sin decir más palabra, dejando a un matrimonio sin poder atinar a reaccionar más.

Hermione llegaba a su casa con prisa por preparar la comida que un hambriento Ronald no tardaría en devorar, si bien la cocina no era su fuerte, trataba de aprender continuamente para que atendiendo a su esposo no se notaran sus fallas en cuestiones amorosas. El pelirrojo, al contrario, pensaba que su esposa era la más dedicada porque se esmeraba en hacer cosas que a él le gustaban, como acompañarlo a ver un juego de Quiddittch, darle su postre favorito, entre otras cosas.

Pero a su querida esposa no acababa de entrarle la idea en la cabeza de ver a Draco de la mano de Astoria de ahora en adelante, pero no le quedaba más que asumirlo; desde su posición de señora Weasley no podía separar a la pareja que pronto se uniría en matrimonio a no ser que quisiera desatar una tercera guerra magica entre todos los implicados.

-¡Definitivamente impensable, Hermione! -se reprochó y una aguda vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le respondió.

-¿Impensable por qué?, ¿Por defender tu amor, por querer que el hombre que amas se quede junto a ti en vez de en los brazos de otra?

-No puedo más…-sollozó haciendo a un lado los implementos de cocina que estaban a su lado y tirando algunos al suelo- ¿Por qué mi maldita cabeza no me deja ser libre? ¡Si tan solo no temiera lastimar a tantos con mis decisiones, haría mucho que ésta vida no sería la mía!

La ex Gryffindor se dejó caer al suelo con una impotencia infinita, impotencia por ser tan perfecta, tan respetuosa de los demás aunque el corazón le pedía a gritos amar libremente a ese hombre de ojos grises que le ofrecía el paraíso en cada beso.

Pasó un poco de tiempo para que se recuperara del arranque y encendió un cigarrillo para relajarse más. Sonrió levemente al recordar cuánto le molestaba a Draco que ella fumara, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, de liberarse de aquel modo. Ronald simplemente no había dicho nada al verla iniciar con el cigarrillo, quizá no lo había notado del todo después de dos años. El pelirrojo era por demás distraído.

-Sé que me ama a mí y no a ella, no lo ha aceptado, pero es de sobra orgulloso. Podrá amanecer con Astoria, pero será mío siempre -se dijo para convencerse de la realidad que se le venía inminentemente encima. Terminó de preparar todo cuando llegó Ron con su típico griterío desordenado y jubiloso al entrar a casa.

-¡Ya estoy en casaaaa! -comunicaba en voz alta deseando que la castaña saliera a su encuentro.

-Ya escuché Ron -contestó apareciendo por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué huele a humo, más bien a cigarro?, ¡Qué raro!, debe ser la comida que se quema, ¡Anda mujer que no quiero que se arruine nada!

Ella sonrió ante la recomendación del pelirrojo y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina solo para comprobar que todo estaba intacto y lo que había percibido su marido era precisamente su pequeño vicio, pero era tan distraído que no lo tomaba en con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, interrumpida por el sonoro masticar de Weasley y al cabo de unos minutos suficientes para que el chico terminara de engullir lo que a su alcance estaba, se inició la plática que desde hace días era siempre la misma.

-¿Y ya has pensado en el nombre?

-Ehhh, ¿Perdón?, ¿Nombre de qué?

-¡De nuestro hijo Hermione! Mujer, ubícate -señaló su cabeza- y me extraña, porque conociéndote deberías estar planeando ya su ingreso a Howgarts.

El muchacho rió ante su propia ocurrencia y ella frunció el ceño y dándole una mirada reprobatoria que él tardó en captar, pero cuando lo hizo trató de recomponer la situación.

-No me digas que te molestaste, mi amor -concilió el pelirrojo.

-Ronald Weasley -exclamó con ese tono que ella solía usar en el colegio para reprender a Harry y al pelirrojo- para mí un hijo es lo más serio que existe y como tal te exijo todo el respeto para tratar el tema.

-Perdón, tienes razón. Toda la razón y no volverá a suceder.

La ojimiel se sintió mal al ver la actitud de su esposo y respirando profundamente dulcificó su tono para decir.

-No es eso Ron, perdóname tu a mí. Todo esto es desconocido, es normal que yo…bueno que me sienta un poco confusa, pero eso es todo.

-Pero sabes que estaré a tu lado siempre para ver crecer y criar a nuestro hijo o hija.

-Lo sé -acotó con un dejo de melancolía, pues el hombre que ella amaba no podía ofrecerle eso ahora y quizá nunca lo haría.

-¿Entonces? No comprendo las dudas al respecto. Vamos que si no me da miedo a mí, tampoco debe darte a ti. Nos turnaremos si quieres para cuidarlo o mamá vendrá ayudarnos, lo que quieras Hermione, solo trata de poner de tu parte, ¿Quieres?-. No le quedaba de otra que aceptar lo que se le proponía y con una sonrisa fingida que ocultaba una desesperación enorme por darle un hijo que realmente no era deseado por ella, habló.

-Estaremos bien Ron, gracias por todo.

-Hermione, te quiero y seremos unos excelentes padres, confía en mí.

Calladamente, la castaña cerró los ojos y una lágrima fría resbaló por su mejilla y decayó hasta llegar a sus temblorosos labios mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba con ternura casi filial que la hacía sentirse ingrata con él. A pesar de todo Ronald no era un hombre malo y no se podía negar que la quería.

-¿Por qué no mejor empezamos con la tarea tan exhaustiva de tener un bebé? -sugirió pícaramente Ron al tiempo que besaba su cuello amorosamente y ella de inmediato sintió la diferencia entre esos besos que intentaban encenderla contra los labios de fuego quemante que Draco imprimía en ella. Hacer el amor con sus esposo suponía una gran mentira por parte de la leona, sin embargo no podía ó al chico buscando la pasión perdida de antaño, del amor que los unió en su momento. Enredó sus manos por entre esos mechones rojizos que alguna vez la hicieron encenderse por él. Las manos varoniles buscaron el cuerpo de ella, recorriéndolo delicadamente, con ternura; la condujo en brazos a la recámara en donde la posó en la cama para admirar su belleza, esa misma que lo mantenía cautivado por Granger desde que la conoció. No eran las curvas más sensuales ni el rostro más perfecto, pero Hermione Granger era una mujer muy atractiva, con una suave piel y esas ondas caramelo en las que caía su cabello, que lo incitaban a acariciarla más y más.

Ronald continuó besando su rostro y sus labios mientras ella lo abrazaba sin demasiado ímpetu, dejándose hacer, dejándose llevar como siempre, porque la imagen de Draco regresaba una y otra vez a su mente. Dio un gemido ahogado, pero no por lo que Ron le provocaba, sino porque recordaba los momentos pasados en la oficina de Malfoy, esas manos expertas que descifraban cada secreto de su femineidad, abarcándolo todo, adueñándose de ella y de su cuerpo de su esposo la poseía, pero Hermione era de otro; la tranquilidad del pelirrojo y la furia del rubio contrastaban perceptiblemente y la oleada vibrante que siempre llegaba con Draco nunca llegó al lado de Weasley aunque ella le hizo hacer parecer que así había sido.

Una vez que él estuvo dormido, como siempre pasaba, la castaña ojimiel se incorporó del lecho profanado por el recuerdo del de ojos grises y giró la cabeza para observar al pelirrojo descansar. Amorosamente lo arropó entre las sábanas y él no se inmutó. Depositó un beso en su frente como lo haría con un hermano o con el mismo Harry Potter y se marchó de la habitación.

El silencio de la casa la tranquilizaba y tomó uno de sus acostumbrados libros, encendió otro cigarrillo y se dispuso a dejar pasar el tiempo de esa manera. Quizá Ron no despertaría hasta mañana y ella tenía mucho en que pensar aún.

Mientras por otra parte Astoria Greengrass se encontraba en el jardín de su casa; disfrutaba la vista de enormes setos que se levantaban imponentes ante ella y recordaba sus correrías de niña entre esos interminables árboles que la acogían en sus juegos infantiles y le ocultaban cuando salía de casa reñida por alguno de sus padres. Innumerables veces estuvo acostada en ese césped fresco que escuchó sus lágrimas de niña, sus sueños de adolescencia, su ilusión por Demyre, su decepción al saber el compromiso y sus interminables debates internos. En ese jardín caviló en silencio y tomó decisiones importantes, mismas que hoy la tenían en ese sitio de nuevo: el matrimonio con Draco. Pronto dejaría esa enorme residencia suya para irse a vivir definitivamente con esa familia extraña, fría y al parecer indolente, señalada hace poco como traidores, pero que levantaban la cabeza orgullosos una vez más para demostrarle al mundo que los Malfoy se mantendrían ante todo de pie, como los árboles.

No los conocía mas que por las reuniones con sus padres, pero Narcissa parecía agradarle por el aspecto maternal que a veces dejaba ver con ella. Su debilidad por Draco como madre le gustaba a la de ojos verdes y podía ver que a través de esa pose de dama adinerada estaba la preocupada matriarca que velaba por su familia y sobre todo por su hijo. Lucius en cambio, le parecía de temperamento voluble y reservado, de mirada huidiza que denotaba que había vivido cosas difíciles y en efecto, así había sido. Una condena en Azkaban no era cualquier cosa para nadie y el mayor de los Malfoy estaba de nuevo en la sociedad mágica, intentando resuperar su prestigio de antaño.

Draco por su parte, le parecía arrogante y altivo, heredero de una dinastía de inagotables sangre pura y con un nombre por custodiar a la vista de todos. Realmente no era la sangre la que se cuidaba ya (o al menos eso se debía dejar en claro porque hablar de ello era condenado por el Ministerio), sino la posición social, la fusión de dos familias igualmente adineradas e importantes, mismo estatus, mismos llamaba la atención en general su futuro esposo, un indescifrable misterio que al parecer jamás se abriría con ella. Astoria quería llevar una relación si no de amor, al menos cordial y civilizada, pero para ello era menester conocer al rubio de ojos grises que era educado, culto y hasta cierto punto amable con ella, pero hasta ahí, no había más para ella.

-Los Malfoy… -se dijo mientras se recostaba otra vez y cerró los ojos para no pensar más.

-Mira dónde vengo a encontrarte, seguramente estás soñando despierta, mi niña -se escuchó una voz masculina de pie junto a ella.

Al sentir de quien se trataba, abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente y se colgó al cuello del moreno muchacho que estaba apostado. Blaise Zabini había llegado a visitarla, el apuesto joven de piel canela y ojos negros como la noche correspondió inmediatamente al abrazo efusivo de la ojiverde.

-¡Blaise!, ¡Merlín, qué gusto verte!, pensé que no llegarías nunca, ¡Pero mírate, que guapo estás! -dijo mientras se separaba un poco para observarlo mejor. Era cierto, el Slytherin de ojos negros estaba convertido en un hombre atractivo, con una mirada acompañada de espesas pestañas que caían sobre sus ojos cafés. Las manos grandes y el cuerpo mejor definido que había abandonado la inestabilidad de la adolescencia para volverse corpulento. Su cabello rizado incitaba a tocarlo, lo usaba corto, bastante corto y se amoldaba perfectamente a él; sus labios eran carnosos y de forma que resultaban sensuales y su sonrisa era aún de niño travieso, espontánea. Un hoyuelo en la barbilla completaba el cuadro.

-Me sonrojas con eso niña- dijo bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

-¡Es la verdad!, deja que te vea Daphne, no te soltará, ¡Ay Blaise, gracias por venir, de verdad gracias! -apuntó mientras acomodaba su cabeza castaña entre el pecho del recién llegado, cosa que desató una descarga eléctrica en él, pero se cuidó de mostrarse como el amigo de siempre. Para romper la tensión de él mismo, acotó.

-Te veo contenta y eso me agrada, en unos días más serás la nueva señora Malfoy -soltó con un dejo de amargura que apenas fue perceptible, sus ojos cafés destellaban de una lejana tristeza que casi pasaba inadvertida también.

-La verdad es que no puedo estar alegre con esto pero es lo mejor y entendiéndolo así me armo de valor para dar el paso.

-Draco será buen esposo Astoria, es de carácter imprevisible, pero jamás te hará daño y te respetará siempre.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero no le conozco, al menos no tan bien como tú y compartir una vida con él…-

-Conozco a Draco desde hace tiempo y puedo decirte que es un misterio y que ha pasado por cosas que no te imaginarías y tu misma lo descubrirás cuando estés casada con él. Me darás la razón.

-Espero que sea cierto Blaise, porque no soportaría vivir mi vida con un completo extraño que no se deja descubrir.

-Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo al principio pero la convivencia se dará en buenos términos y quizá…llegue el amor.

-¿Amor?, vamos no creo que eso sea posible. Me imagino que eso se siente al instante, al ver los ojos de la persona que te cautiva, sientes ganas de besarle, de acariciarle y de darle todo lo mejor de ti.

-Protegerla, cuidarla y que no le pase nada, que no sufra, que no derrame una sola lágrima, velar sus sueños cada noche y dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ella corresponde…-completó él clavando sus ojos azabache en ella.

-Creo que hay alguien aquí que está enamorado -advirtió Astoria con una sonrisa traviesa y tomando de las manos al moreno que se veía ahora visiblemente turbado le espetó.

-Dime quién es la afortunada que roba tus sueños cada noche.

-No hay tal afortunada por ahora -hizo ver Zabini- pero espero que llegue pronto, porque nada me haría más feliz que eso.

-Verás que sí, no tardará en que el hermoso Blaise Zabini sea atrapado por una linda joven que lo enamore tanto que lo haga sentar cabeza -rió divertida ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Beso que sacudió al de ojos oscuros al sentir de cerca ese rostro entre niña y mujer, el roce de ese cabello castaño perfumado a sándalo y lavanda. Aspiró ese aroma y cerró los ojos involuntariamente, cuando los abrió, se vio atraído por ella hacia la enorme mansión y caminó con ella a paso lento para disfrutar más de esos escasos momentos a solas que desde ahora pasaría con la futura esposa de su antiguo amigo de Howgarts. Sí, desde hace algún tiempo, el moreno de Slytherin sentía a su corazón responder hacia Astoria Greengrass; una corriente desconocida se apoderaba de él cada que pensabe en ella y no la veía más como amiga, sino como mujer. Ella ignoraba los sentimientos del chico y lo tomaba de la mano sin siquiera sospecharlo; para ella, Blaise era un viejo amigo y muy estimado por ella.

-Vamos de regreso a casa para que charlemos más cómodamente -expresó ella tomando el camino de regreso.

-Si no te importa prefiero quedarme en el jardín.

-¿De verdad Blaise? Me encanta estar aquí.

-Lo sé y podemos conversar aquí si lo deseas.

-¡Claro que me encanta la idea!-

Se acomodaron entre las aromáticas flores que estaban plantadas en el jardín de los Greengrass. Astoria parecía una niña pequeña jugueteando entre ellas. Aunque el Slytherin sabía perfectamente las inclinaciones de su corazón hacia Astoria, por respeto a su otrora amistad con Draco Malfoy se contenía y ahora estaba de por medio un compromiso matrimonial. Si por él fuera no habría asistido a verla nunca más para tratar de olvidarse de ella; no pensaba asistir al enlace nupcial, pero recibió la lechuza de la castaña ojiverde apresurándole a llegar para hablar con él de asuntos importantes.

-Recibí tu lechuza hace un par de días y la verdad me preocupaste.

-Sí, no recibí tu confirmación para la boda y me alarmé al pensar que no venías.

-Perdón, tenía demasiados compromisos y no estaba seguro de asistir.

-Eso creí, pero mírate, estás aquí.

-Me asustaste con eso de lo asuntos serios que querías tratar conmigo.

El semblante de Astoria cambio de pronto, dejando ver que tras esa máscara de alegría fingida, estaba una joven deshecha y asustada por el compromiso que adquiría con Draco Malfoy.

-A ti no puedo engañarte Blaise, no lo amo y me aterra pasar mis días en una casa desconocida, con él en mi cama -sollozó quedamente la chica y al tiempo de decir esto, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que hizo que Zabini se acercara más a ella con afán de consolarla y no sentir su corazón hecho pedazos al verla estallar en llanto.

-Ten calma Astoria, sé que no es fácil.

-No, no lo es. Pero si no lo hago, mi padre tendrá un fin terrible y jamás lo dejaré abandonado a su suerte; si de mí depende su vida yo lo salvaré.

Blaise sabía con detalle todo lo que había detrás de ese compromiso: Michael Greengrass y Lucius Malfoy habían hecho el juramento inquebrantable para protegerse en cuestión de estatus social, sin dejar cabida a que alguien de inferior nivel económico entrara a cualquiera de las dos familias y de esa manera hacer que sus respectivos vástagos no pudieran negarse a colaborar con ellos. Daphne, la mayor no había congeniado con Draco en Hogwarts, por lo que fue más sencillo hacer que Astoria tuviera sobre sus hombros tanta ese juramento hacían ya varios años, pero ambos prometidos se enteraban desde hace poco. Los dos estaban tratando de procesar toda la responsabilidad y se conjuntaba con la relación que Malfoy sostenía con Hermione Granger. Aún así, la vida de su padre estaba en riesgo y por no ver sufrir a su madre otra vez, no se negaría a casarse con quien fuere.

-Sé que todo estará bien, -apuntó un tanto cariñoso el moreno joven a pesar de no soportar la idea de perderla para siempre sin haber tenido siquiera la oportunidad de declarar su amor.

-Te necesito a mi lado para darme fuerzas Blaise -dijo ella antes de sumirse entre su pecho escondiendo el rostro que manaba en lágrimas amargas.

-Por favor…-susurró él queriendo evitarle el dolor a costa de lo que fuera- no te pongas así, ya te dije que Draco no es malo y te va a respetar, le tendrás cariño con el tiempo.

Estas palabras las decía tratando de sonar convincente, pero la verdad era que sus deseos eran que ella fuera solo para él y despertar a su lado todos los días, cosa realmente absurda.

-Ojala mi padre hubiera decidido que me casara contigo Blaise, al menos tú eres tierno conmigo, sientes cariño por mi, mientras que a Malfoy apenas le conozco -contestó entrecortadamente la castaña sin despegar su cuerpo de él.

-michael tendrá sus propias razones para hacer lo que hizo Astoria, soy tan sangre pura como Draco y mi fortuna no es tan grande como la suya, pero no desmerece ante la tuya. Quizá el que mi madre sea viuda influyó en eso, jamás lo podremos saber.

-Blaise -sollozó más fuerte la ojiverde haciendo que el muchacho la estrechara más fuerte contra él- gracias por estar siempre.

-No me agrada verte llorar y si quieres yo…-dudó pero sabía que lo que iba a decir era lo correcto- te hablaré todo lo que quieras de Draco para que lo conozcas un poco más.

-Creo que tienes razón, necesito saber más acerca de él.

Diciendo esto se acomodaba el cabello y limpiaba las lágrimas con un fino pañuelo bordado en oro y seda con las iniciales Greengrass.

-Permíteme -repuso él tomando la delicada tela y secando con él cada lágrima de la chica y ella se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia, pues no era la primera vez que Zabini se acomedía así.

-Tú conoces a Draco, Blaise -interrumpió Astoria las atenciones del moreno- háblame de él por favor.

tomando aire y viendo al cielo se dispuso a contestar a la insistencia de la Greengrass.

-Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts, eso ya lo sabes, y era más bien de carácter hosco y peculiar gracias a las presiones de su padre, ferviente defensor de la sangre pura, Draco Malfoy persiguió hasta el cansancio a quienes no eran dignos de estar en el colegio por no tener un linaje puro, entre ellos Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter.

-Creo que la he oído mencionar, continúa.

-Como te decía, fueron acérrimos enemigos y no solo con ella, sino con otros tantos que a su parecer eran indignos de estar aprendiendo magia.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Eran otras las circunstancias Astoria, Lord Voldemort imperaba y su regreso marcó el dolor de muchos, entre ellos el de Draco.

-¿Dolor?

-Lucius era fiel servidor mortífago del Señor Oscuro y pagó caras las consecuencias de un error al dejar ir a Potter en el Ministerio y perder una profecía que marcaba el destino de Voldemort.

-Sé que fue a Azkaban por eso...

-Exacto, y después de reflexionar que ese no era el camino correcto, o bien, de darse cuenta que los intereses y la balanza se inclinaban en otra parte cambió de parecer.

-¿De verdad lo crees así? Una vida en contra de la pureza de la sangre no se cambia así como así.

-Draco y su familia estaba en peligro Astoria y eso hizo cambiar el rumbo a su padre, se le encomendó algo que gracias a Merlín no hizo y que significo en algún modo su salvación

-¿Qué fue Blaise?, ¿Qué debía hacer Draco?

-Lucius estaba en prisión y su madre destrozada, así que Voldemort le ordenó... eliminar a Dumbledore. Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron desmesuradamente. Siempre que había preguntado sobre los Malfoy, recibía evasivas por parte de sus padres, ahora podía explicarse todo claramente.

-No lo hizo Astoria, no te casarás con un asesino -se percató Zabini al verla- Después de la fallida misión, fue torturado de todas las formas posibles por el Lord hasta que Potter y compañía lograron su destrucción.

-Sé que los Malfoy fueron importantes en eso -dijo con voz suave la de ojos verdes.

-Lo fueron, Cissy no entregó a Potter con Voldemort cuando pudo hacerlo, También se supo que Potter ayudó a Draco a salir ileso cuando crabbe incendió la Sala de Menesteres...Una cosa más, pero realmente no me consta, es que Malfoy no fue capaz de reconocer a Hermione Granger ni a Harry potter frente a su tía Bellatrix Lestrange cuando su mansión fue usada como cuartel general de las fuerzas oscuras. Al parecer fue castigado por eso, pero ahí tienes una prueba más de que en el fondo y detrás de todo es de corazón rescatable

-Ahora comprendo muchas cosas…

-Sí, su vida ha sido una de las más complicadas, se ordenó como mortífago muy joven, en contra de su voluntad, una misión terrible, una familia destruida, castigado por Voldemort.

-¿Aún eres su amigo Blaise?

-Lo era Astoria, pero la vida nos ha alejado un poco, de todos modos Malfoy siempre ha sido muy desconfiado.

-¿Quieres decir que no tiene amigos? -preguntó intrigada ante tan enigmático hombre con el que pronto se casaría.

-Sí, pero contados, hasta donde sé Theodore Nott y quizá Pansy Parkinson, yo no sé si deba considerarme así, o quiero decir, no se si el me da ese mote de amigo por ahora.

-No le has hecho nada malo que yo sepa.

-No, pero he estado alejado de él desde que dejamos Hogwarts, supongo que hemos perdido contacto desde entonces.

-Comprendo bien lo que dices y espero que Malfoy sepa valorarte como amigo y que rescaten la amistad, porque eres una gran persona -completó ella sonriendo de una manera que él encontró dulce y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿En cuántos días será la boda? -preguntó inquieto y temeroso de ver el peligro de saber descubiertos sus sentimientos.

-En dos días más, así que sin peros ni excusas te quedarás aquí, ¿Cierto Blaise Zabini? -sentenció ella mientras sus cabellos caían un tanto rebeldes entre sus hombros por a brisa que suave ondeaba en esos instantes.

¡Cómo deseó el moreno acariciar esas ondas castañas que estaban tan cerca de él y dejarse llevar por un beso robado de ella!, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese instante Daphne Greengrass y su novio se acercaban a ellos con actitud afable para ser parte de la charla.

Al mismo tiempo, otro encuentro furtivo tenía lugar en el departamento de Draco. Hermione se entregaba completamente al dueño de sus caricias y pasiones más recónditas; el rubio la hacía suya con ese desenfreno tan característico del Dragón, quedando exhausto y logrando en ella miles de sensaciones nuevas, más avasallantes cada vez.

-Draco…-suspiraba la ojimiel sin poder controlar la respiración.

En ese espacio que solo era suyo se exploraban mutuamente como la primera vez que Draco la hizo sentir plena como mujer; en ese encuentro que desencadenó todo, las manos de él resbalaban ansiosas por las curvas de ella y Hermione se olvidaba de su esposo en brazos de Malfoy. No hubo culpa, solo sentimiento, esa extraña pasión que descubría al lado de otro. Ronald era tierno con ella al amarla, pero lo que experimentó con Draco la enloqueció robándole desde entonces la paz y la quietud. Jamás pudo volver a ser la misma después de eso, trató de alejarse, de prescindir de los labios ardientes del de ojos grises, pero resultó imposible, una y otra vez volvía a caer hasta que acordaron mantener la relación en secreto.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? -se preguntaba constantemente y se recriminaba el haber caído en una tentación con nombre de mujer, una que no sería aceptada por sus lo incitaba a ir más allá, a ser rebelde por ratos, si bien Draco al principio sintió que solo era deseo y nada más, pero día a día se veía más atrapado en una sensación que no alejaba a la Gryffindor de su cabeza, de su piel. Buscaba inconscientemente esos besos que lo hacían despertar a un nuevo mundo, Hermione conseguía que él sintiera una necesidad imperante de ser su único dueño, de robarle todos sus besos y que sus noches y sus días transcurrieran solo para él. Imposible si estaba Weasley de por medio.

La presencia de Hermione en su vida era innegable y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella así como así. En el fondo deseaba que Ronald descrubriera de una buena vez sus encuentros furtivos y que se diera cuenta que una vez más Draco Malfoy era superior a él, que mientras el pelirrojo ostentaba el papel de esposo ante los demás, el único dueño de la pasión de la castaña era el Slytherin.

La amó una y otra vez, enredados uno en el cuerpo del otro y sin ceder, las horas pasaron rápidas hasta que ella tuvo que irse.

-Lo siento, tengo que cenar en casa.

-No des explicaciones, márchate si tienes que hacerlo.

-Draco, sabes que me duele igual que a ti…

-¿Quién ha insinuado que me duele? Esto es solo un momento arrebatado a tu perfecta vida de casada Granger, me lo has hecho saber miles de veces.

-No lo tomes así, sé que lo que los dos sentimos es grande.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que irme yo también -la interrumpió el acomodándose las prendas de vestir lo más rápido posible y saliendo con furia del lugar. Evidentemente el hecho de que Granger regresara a casa con su esposo, lo tenía mal.


	5. Chapter 5 : la boda de hielo

Esos dos días que faltaban transcurrieron rápidos planeando la boda. Narcissa y Marie se encargaban de casi todos los detalles, haciendo que Astoria se sintiera atrapada en una situación que le resultaba extraña, pues deseaba conocer a profundidad al que sería su esposo, pero seguía negándose a cumplir un destino ya escrito para ella sin que se pudiera hacer nada más al respecto. Prefería no pensar y dejarse llevar.

El calendario avanzó y la boda se tenía que celebrar. La Mansión Malfoy se engalanó soberbiamente, la imponente construcción ostentaba elegancia, buen gusto, pero no amor entre los contrayentes que se unirían en breve. Los invitados llegaban uno tras otro para presenciar una boda como las de antaño, prefabricada y suntuosa. Los Greengras se paseaban orgullosos entre la gente, mientras los Malfoy recibían como buenos anfitriones a los magos de buena cuna que hacían presencia.

Draco estaba de pie frente a un ventanal que daba hacia su jardín, en donde pululaban los pavos reales que eran su delicia de niño. Los observaba, pero pensaba en la castaña de ojos miel que no sería suya completamente bajo ninguna circunstancia, hizo una mueca de enfado y cerró de golpe la cortina cuando escuchó la voz de la elfina doméstica tras la puerta.

-Amo Draco, la señorita Greengras acaba de llegar.

No contestó a la simpática criatura que lo llamaba, pero se vio al espejo, acomodando el atuendo por última vez y salió al encuentro de su nuevo destino que lo esperaba abajo. Ahí estaba ella, rodeada de personas que admiraban su costoso traje, todos tocaban la sortija de compromiso que Abraxas Malfoy mandara hacer algún día para que su heredero se desposara con ella, por lo que se deducía que era una joya antigua y de mucho valor, pero nadie reparaba en la frialdad de las manos de la chica, que hacia juego con su tez pálida y sus ojos nerviosos. No acababa de comprender lo que ella misma sentía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio ataviada de novia y automáticamente siguió a su padre hacia la Mansión que desde ese día sería su hogar.

-¡Hija! -exclamó Narcissa, apartándola de las miradas que se posaban en ella -Draco no tarda en bajar, ¡Pero si luces como toda una Malfoy ya!

Astoria no contestó con palabras, sino con un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba agradecimiento, pero en realidad no pudo articular palabra; pues ella esperaba llegar a su boda llena de emoción y ¿amor? Cosa que ese día no estaba presente. Por su parte Blaise Zabini hacía su aparición en ese momento y no puedo evitar observarla, ahí estaba su Astoria, lista para casarse con otro y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues ni siquiera se atrevía a aceptar delante de ella que la amaba y ese era el día menos indicado para hacerlo, pues ella pertenecería a otro. Se limitó a buscar un sitio apartado en donde pasara lo mas desapercibido posible.

Draco bajo lentamente la escalinata, como era su costumbre. La encontró en el salón en donde se casaria y le agradó el porte de la Greengrass.

-Se parece a mi madre- susurró para si mismo y con esa mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa, se acercó a las dos familias, besando a las damas caballerosamente en el dorso de la mano y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a su padre y a su futuro suegro. Su futura esposa lo miraba callada, pero no impidió que sus ojos notaran la elegancia del rubio, esa elegancia que contrastaba con su actitud fria y desdeñosa, de la cual no se liberaba ni con el paso de los años.

-Creo que ya estamos listos -dijo Lucius Malfoy haciendo un ademán para que todos tomaran asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

El de ojos grises tomó de la mano a la muchacha y la condujo hacia los lugares principales de la ceremonia y ambos escucharon en silencio las palabras interminables que pronunciara el representante de la Ley Mágica que los unía en matrimonio tras firmar ambos el acta correspondiente. Se habló de las responsabilidades en el matrimonio, de los derechos y obligaciones y de un sin fin de cosas a los que ambos no pusieron atención, sus mentes estaban bloqueadas.

-Por favor, señor Malfoy, aquí -indicaba el personaje mientras el aludido tomaba el pergamino y con un rápido ademán ponía por escrito su rúbrica.

-Ahora usted, señora Malfoy -urgía el mago ante una Astoria impávida que imitando a Draco, firmó lo que sería su destino desde ahora.

-Señora Malfoy -pensó para si misma mientras sus manos tomaban la pluma y terminaban con el requisito.

Lo que siguió después fue protocolo, felicitaciones y aburridas felicitaciones sociales que ambos recibían con sonrisas fingidas y cordialidad aparente. Cuando ella descubrió al moreno entre la gente, se dirigió hacia él, dejando a Draco por un instante. El rubio la siguió con la mirada.

-¡Blaise! -exclamó la novia abrazando al muchacho.

-Felicidades tory-.

-¡No sabes como me alegra encontrarte aquí!

-No podría faltar en este día tan importante para ti.

-¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias de verdad! -lo estrechaba como si él fuera su salvación en esos instantes de confusión.

Draco se acercaba y con voz metálica pronunció las palabras que hicieron que su ahora esposa soltara de inmediato al de cabello negro.

-Bienvenido Zabini

-Felicidades para ti también Draco.

-Astoria es una digna Malfoy y eso es lo que importa.

Blaise quiso romperle la cara al rubio por no valorar lo que para él era el tesoro más preciado, era el esposo de la criatura que el deseaba para si mismo y sentía la sangre correr furiosa entre sus venas al escucharlo minimizar el hecho de tenerla a su lado para siempre. Apretó los puños disimuladamente y se excusó, alejándose antes de provocar un altercado con el flamante recién casado.

-¡Idiota! -Dejó escapar una vez solo en el jardín y descargó su coraje contra un pilar de mármol, no soportaba más y decidió marcharse mientras dentro la celebración continuaba.

-Vamos a presidir el banquete, Astoria -La tomó del brazo suavemente para llevarla a donde debían estar como los nuevos esposos que eran.

La fiesta terminó después de horas y los invitados se retiraron poco a poco. Los Greengrass fueron los últimos en marcharse y cuando lo hicieron, Lucius y Narcissa hicieron lo propio deseando buenas noches a los recién casados.

-Hasta mañana.

-Descansa madre.

-No es necesario que asistas mañana a trabajar, Draco.

-Sabes que lo haré padre, no veo el por qué dejaría de hacerlo.

-¡Acabas de contraer matrimonio!

-¿Y eso qué? Todo el mundo se casa todos los días y no quiere decir que te imposibilite de alguna manera ¿O si?

-Como decidas Draco- le respondio su padre

-Hasta mañana entonces ¿Vamos Astoria?

-Sí- fue la respuesta de ella y se dirigieron a la planta alta en donde estaba la alcoba nupcial.

Como era de esperarse, no habría luna de miel ni nada por el estilo, como correspondía a un matrimonio pactado con antelación. Una vez dentro, Draco abrió la puerta, cediéndole al paso caballeroso a su esposa y cuando estuvieron a salvo de las miradas y las voces de los demás, él habló.

-Creo que debemos poner los puntos sobre la mesa, Astoria.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo que tu ya sabes, esto es solo porque nos conviene a los dos -La de ojos verdes calló y el continuó -ahora ambos tenemos responsabilidades, como te podrás dar cuenta.

-No te amo, Draco -pronunció ella con la voz trémula por la frialdad de las palabras del rubio.

-Obviamente que no, esas son patrañas -se burló levantando la ceja con altivez, pero no pudo evitar recordar a Hermione, quizá eso era lo más parecido al amor que él había conocido. Se estremeció al recordar los besos de la Gryffindor y se quedó en silencio unos instantes hasta que la voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

-Respetar nuestros papeles de esposos, te seré muy claro y pretendo que tu hagas lo mismo: Quiero cordialidad, respeto y un heredero.

Al escuchar eso último, Astoria se paralizó, pues para tener un hijo con él, era necesario que estuvieran unidos en un solo cuerpo, cosa de la que ella aún no se sentía capaz y la simple idea la sobresaltaba. Después de un instante, respondió.

-¿Eso lo quieres tú o tus padres?

-Da lo mismo, estaba implícito en todo lo que ha ocurrido. Lo aceptaste así al casarte conmigo.

-No estés tan seguro.

-¡No estoy para dramas Astoria!

- No me conoces del todo, Malfoy.

-Tienes un compromiso -Arrastró las palabras antes de dar un portazo que la hizo saltar antes de salir de la alcoba para dormir esa primera noche de casado lejos de ella, en su habitacion de siempre, no pretendía pasar la noche con ella, no le interesaba…por el momento.

Astoria se quedó pensativa viéndolo marcharse así, tan repentinamente. No es que deseara conversar toda la noche con él o que su corazón de recién casada se desgarrara al saber que se iba, pero el hecho de pasar sola su primera noche como esposa de alguien le provocaba un dejo de tristeza. ¿Por qué? Ni ella mismo podía contestarse. ¡Qué confuso era todo!

La frialdad de Malfoy no era nueva para ella, pero su alma deseosa de enamorarse prevalecía con la esperanza de saber que él intentaría acercarse a ella por lo menos un poco, pues ahora era su esposa, su supuesta compañera de vida.

-Pero él solo quiere un heredero…-mascullaba sin saber cómo se daría el nacimiento de un niño, no quería pensar en el hecho de ser la mujer de Draco, de dejarse llevar. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su rostro .

-¿Por qué estoy...llorando? -Se preguntó secándola con rapidez- Draco no es nada para mí y yo no soy nada para él, pero eso jamás fue un secreto. Supongo que esto es lo más sensato, que él duerma aparte y que entre los dos haya respeto y buen trato, no se puede pedir más de un falso matrimonio ¿O si? -concluyó recomponiendo el rostro.

Si bien ella se había mostrado interesada en conocer un poco más al rubio, el de ojos grises no pretendía tener el mínimo interés en hacer lo mismo .la castaña se despojó de su vestido y se colocó una pijama de seda color lila. Recordó cuando buscó a solas, sin la compañía de nadie, el ajuar que vestiría en su noche de bodas, en su primera noche; deseaba algo no muy llamativo, pero que tampoco pecara de recatado para sentirse cómoda al momento de...entregarse a Draco.

-Al menos ya no tengo esa presión hoy - suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse, pero el leve temblor de su cuerpo seguía ahí al considerar que en efecto, la idea de pertenecerle en cuerpo al rubio que acababa de salir de la habitacion habría cruzado por su ó rápidamente con la mirada la habitacion, que tenía desde una pequeña salita hasta una imponente cama que debía cobijar el amor de los recién casados y ser testigo de la unión de almas y cuerpos que por ahora se veía lejano del todo. Sonrió irónica y acarició el lado vacío a la par suya por un instante y después se dejó caer, cobijándose con las suaves mantas y tratando de conciliar el sueño. Mañana sería otro día.

Draco por su parte, no apartaba de su mente a Hermione, sentía la piel de ella entre sus dedos y su cuerpo le gritaba la necesidad de tenerla para él, de hacerla suya una y otra vez. Extrañaba su perfume, sus rizos suaves y su manera de caminar hacia él, con esos ojos color caramelo que le incitaban a tomarla. Recordó que ella probablemente sería madre de un Weasley pronto y lanzó el libro que tenía en las manos lo más lejos que pudo, incorporándose de inmediato.

-¡Maldita comadreja! -exclamó presa de los celos y entonces decidió que haría todo con tal de ver a Hermione arrepentida de no querer estar con él permanentemente, se prometió a sí mismo que la separaría del pelirrojo costara lo que esa sonrisa de medio lado, regresó a la cama, esperando ansiosamente a que fuera de día y hacerla sentir que solamente él podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera. Hermione, por otro lado, había estado intranquila en todo ese día, suponiendo que Draco se unía de por vida a una mujer desconocida, a una mujer que no era ella y le dolía profundamente no solo en su ego de mujer, sino en el amor que sentía por Malfoy. No soportaba la idea de saberlo ajeno, aunque ella misma lo era para él, El abismo que los separaba se hacía cada vez más y más grande, colocándolos a uno y a otro en lugares opuestos y era poco lo que se podía hacer al respecto.

-Draco, ¿Por qué? -sollozaba calladamente en la cocina de su casa mientras atendía a Harry y a Ginny, quienes los visitaban esa tarde. Los demás charlaban animadamente en la estancia acerca de los bebés que pronto correrían de un lado a otro, llenando de alegría los hogares de los Weasley y los Potter.

-¡Tendrá los ojos de Harry!

-Creo que será mejor que se parezca a ti hermanita, Harry no es el más apuesto del mundo, ¡Mejor que se parezca a su increíble tío Ron! -repuso el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y paseándose con aire soberbio.

-No gracias Ron, con que se parezca a Ginny es suficiente, ella es hermosa -reía el de gafas al escuchar las ocurrencias del esposo de la castaña.

-Dije que quiero que se parezca a ti Harry y así será.

-Lo que tu digas -Potter la besó amoroso al tiempo que su mano acariciaba tiernamente el vientre lleno de vida de su esposa.

-¡Yo estoy ansioso por sentir que un bebé se mueve dentro de Hermione!

-Pronto Ronald, dale tiempo, que ella igual desea ser madre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo lograrán.

-Eso si lo intentan seguido y como debe ser -terció el pelinegro con mirada pícara.

-¡Harry! -le riñó fingidamente la chica mientras le daba una sonrisa cómplice. La castaña entraba en ese momento con una bandeja de aperitivos y la misma mirada triste que no pasó desapercibida para Ginny, quien la empezó a observar en silencio; los dos varones no repararon en ella y siguieron sus bromas acerca del bebé.

-¿Te sientes bien Hermione? -preguntó inquieta la hermana de Ron.

-Sí Ginny gracias, es solo que tengo un poco de malestar.

-¿No será que son síntomas de un tan deseado embarazo? -inquirió nuevamente la Weasley con la mirada encendida de emoción al considerar que pudiera ser que el sueño de Ronald podría estarse materializando.

-La verdad no creo, tranquila, que en tu estado, el pensar en los demás no es sano, solo debes estar pendiente de ti y de esa hermosura que ya queremos recibir.

-Esa hermosura necesitará primitos con quienes de ojos miel calló y trató de desviar la conversación hacia otra parte.

-¿Y para cuándo lo tendremos en nuestros brazos?

-En unos días más, en San Mungo dicen que todo está perfecto, así que es cuestión de esperar -respondió Ginny, pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la idea así como así.

-Cuéntame, ¿Que es lo que te asusta de convertirte en madre?

La otra Gryffindor sintió un vacío, querría gritarle que no amaba a Ron y que ese era el principal obstáculo, pero que gustosa sería la madre del hijo de Draco Malfoy, a quien entregaba no solo su cuerpo, sino su vida misma en cada oportunidad que tenían. -No es que me asuste, es solo que me gustaría pensar bien las cosas.

-Si lo piensas demasiado nunca llegará, a veces es mejor dejarse llevar por la vida, ¿No crees?

-Estoy acostumbrada a…

-Pensarlo todo, sí, lo sé, pero esto no se necesita pensarlo, ¡Es un bebé!, los llenará de alegría, los unirá más.

-Tal vez Ginny, pero me sentiría mejor si pudiera planearlo con calma, es algo que Ron no comprende del todo.

-Lo conoces, mi hermano es algo inmaduro, pero no dudes que te ama y que desea muchísimo una familia a tu lado.

-No lo dudo, de verdad.

-Entonces promete que lo pensarás

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, pero dentro de ella el remordimiento crecía por ser infiel y aunado a eso, el pensar que Draco ya a esas horas había contraído matrimonio la llenaba de impotencia y se puso de pie repentinamente excusándose con cualquier cosa, haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados.

-Seguro está en sus días difíciles -comentó su esposo para aliviar la tensió intentó creerle y Ginny quiso pensar que todo era porque se sentía presionada por tener bebés, así que no le dio más importancia.

-Démosle espacio, lo necesita -repuso para desviar la atención y volvieron a sumirse en el hijo que esperaba.

Hermione salió al jardín trasero y encendió nerviosamente un cigarro. Lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo, su culpabilidad se asomaba y se mezclaba con la impotencia de saberse de ahora en adelante "la otra", pues Draco tendría ya una esposa y ella no ostentaría jamás ese lugar en la vida del de ojos grises. Terminó ese cigarrillo entre lágrimas y encendió otro más, aspirando el tabaco con desesperación, deseando que todo desapareciera y poder correr a los brazos de Malfoy. Otros dos más se derritieron entre sus temblorosos labios a gran velocidad; una vez más tranquila, tomó su varita y conjuró un hechizo para deshacerse del molesto aroma y regresó a intentar convivir con los velada transcurrió entre bromas que ella acogía con falsas sonrisas y pocas intervenciones para no delatar su estado de ánimo, pero era en vano, su semblante no mentía. Una vez que se marcharon y se quedó a solas con su marido, éste la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¡Mira qué felices son!

-Y no sabes como me alegra ver eso.

-Así es mi amor y yo creo que tu y yo debemos imitarlos, así que si no dispones otra cosa… ¡vamos a la recámara para empezar a buscarle un primito al bebé!

Decía esto al tiempo que la besaba sonriente, intentando encender el ánimo de ella. Nunca imaginaría que solo unas manos pálidas y unos besos apasionados de los labios de Draco eran la llave para despertar el deseo de la castaña, que nuevamente fingía aceptación a las caricias de su esposo. Otra ocasión como las anteriores, sucumbir a los placeres de Ronald sin sentir ella el mínimo escalofrío con el roce del pelirrojo, esperando solamente que terminara rápido y que se durmiera para incorporarse y tomar de nuevo otro cigarro, intentar calmarse y esperar a que fuera mañana. El tan anhelado día llegó y ella se incorporó presurosa después de haber pasado una noche entera de insomnio y estuvo lista en un santiamén, le preparó el desayuno a Ron y salió sin comer nada, su impaciencia por ver a Draco era mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Weasley no se extrañó en absoluto, pensaba que su esposa era una fanática del trabajo y que seguramente tenía pendientes que atender en el Ministerio, por lo que se despidió de ella y se dispuso tranquilamente a desayunar.


	6. Chapter 6 : rivales

Amaneció y él se apresuró a alistarse, la verdad había pasado muy mala noche, solo pensando en ella, en Hermione Granger y se dispuso a comer algo ligero antes de irse, aunque en realidad no quería ser el primero en llegar al Ministerio, sentía esa misma necesidad de los besos prohibidos que la castaña podría darle. Por otro lado Astoria no había bajado aún y la verdad él no notó la ausencia hasta que escuchó unos suaves pasos a sus espaldas. No eran los pasos de su madre, quien a esas horas seguramente ya se habría marchado de casa para atender su apretada agenda personal, agradeciendo personalmente las visitas de los asistentes a la boda recién celebrada.

Supuso entonces que era Greengrass y siguió tomando su desayuno con parsimonia, tendría que acostumbrarse a que tal vez su esposa lo acompañara en las mañanas. No era algo que el importara, mas bien le era indiferente y lo qué el aspiraba era que ella pasara desapercibida y que cumpliera las obligaciones que tenía. Solo eso esperaba.

-Buenos días -se escuchó la voz femenina, el saludo fue vacío y se escuchó totalmente falto de gracia. El aroma a colonia de Malfoy inundaba el suntuoso comedor cuando Astoria entró en él; ese olor que se quedó la noche anterior con ella, cuando él abandonó la recámara nupcial.

-Buenos días. Espero que hayas dormido bien. -respondió sin mirarla siquiera, estaba absorto en el diario que leía y en el humeante café que degustaba, demasiado ocupado como para verla.

-Sí, nos vemos más tarde -repuso ella y fue entonces cuando él fijó los ojos grises en ella. ¿Se atrevía a dejarlo antes que él lo hiciera?

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿A dónde vas?

-Pensé que no necesitábamos fingir en casa.

-¡Esta es la casa de mis padres!, la nuestra estará lista pronto y nos iremos de aquí, ¡Pero mientras eso pasa te exijo que la respetes y no la abandones antes que yo lo haga, eso es lo correcto, Greengrass!

-Pensé que ahora mi apellido ahora era Malfoy -se burló ella sin intentar detenerse ante la amenaza; él se puso se pie con un movimiento brusco y se posicionó frente a ella.

-¡Serás una Malfoy hasta que te comportes como tal!, ¡El hecho de apellidarte así conlleva merecerlo Astoria y lo sabes!, ¡No voy a explicarte de nuevo tus obligaciones conmigo!

-¡No me importa, haz tu vida y yo la mía! -respondió ella enviándole una fría mirada de ese par de ojos verdes que refulgían indignados mientras ella desaparecía por la puerta, dejando al rubio desconcertado y frustrado, sin poder detenerla. Draco regresó a la mesa, pero no para comer, sino para deshacerse de un manotazo de lo que en ella estaba, el desayuno y la carísima vajilla de plata salió volando por los aires, mientras que el estruendo atraía a los elfos domésticos, quienes acudían presurosos a ordenar de nuevo el desastre ocasionado por la ira de Malfoy, quien bufando de rabia, arrebataba su túnica de manos de una elfina y tomaba la red flu para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Al llegar a la oficina Hermione granger ya lo esperaba. No fueron necesarias las palabras, ni nada más que sus cuerpos acercándose y él con la ira aún reciente, la despojó furiosamente de sus ropas, desnudándola en un instante y besando cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera lo único que hiciera para seguir estando vivo. Hermione correspondía con el mismo ímpetu, deseando ser amada por él. Ambos cuerpos rodaban por el alfombrado suelo, buscando ser poseído por el otro, llenarse del otro, las caricias manaban como huracanes, volcándose uno en aras del otro. La pasión los conducía hasta el límite de lo imaginado, el sudor perlaba ambas frentes de los amantes que no deseaban apartarse, sino fundirse más, permanecer unidos pasara lo que pasara. Cuando estuvieron exhaustos, se vistieron y fue entonces cuando ella reparó en la sortija del rubio que indicaba que era ya un hombre casado.

-Lo hiciste -dijo con la voz entrecortada de coraje y celos.

-No tenía por qué no hacerlo, Mrs. Weasley.

-¡No me llames así! -gritó ella con desesperación al recordarle él que ella pertenecía a otro.

-¡Ese es tu apellido Granger!

-¡Y no sabes como me arrepiento de eso, cada día de mi existencia me reprocho el no poder estar contigo y acabas de matar cualquier esperanza para los dos!

-¿Teníamos alguna? Creía que no.

Draco hablaba arrastrando las palabras con rencor hacia quien acababa de amar, tratando de infringirle el mismo dolor y desencanto que él sentía desde siempre, desde que empezaron esa relación prohibida a los ojos de los demás sabiendo que el legítimo esposo de la Gryffindor era uno de sus más odiados enemigos del colegio.

-Tal vez la tuvimos y ayer acabamos de sepultarla. Ya no queda nada más que seguir con esto de la misma forma en que lo hemos hecho -acotó la de ojos miel sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada- Pero ahora tenemos que regresar a nuestra realidad y trabajar, supongo.

-Bien Granger -completó el rubio tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos y besándola rápidamente. Ella dejó escapar un gemido que alimentó el ego masculino, muy a pesar de ambos tuvieron que separarse y cada uno volvió a su monotonía. Astoria mientras tanto, llegaba al Ministerio para visitar a su hermana, no quería ir a la casa de sus padres a enfrentar las preguntas de su madre sobre su primer noche de casada y tampoco tenía demasiadas amigas, aunque las pocas que tenía seguramente tendrían las mismas preguntas incómodas de las que ella estaba huyendo. No deseaba explicarle a nadie la farsa de su matrimonio y menos aceptar que la noche anterior la había pasado sola. Tampoco quería permanecer en la mansión Malfoy, por lo que decidió visitar a su hermana y distraerse un rato.

-¡Astoria! -exclamó la chica cuando la vio entrar.

-Hola Daphne.

-Supongo que extrañas todo ¿verdad?

-Algo hay de eso, pero en realidad me aburría y decidí visitarte ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, precisamente iba a comer algo ¿Vienes?

-Sí, vamos.

La rubia se puso de pie y tomó unos pergaminos de una pila que estaba a un lado.

-Primero entregaremos esto y después comemos ¿Si?

Las hermanas se encaminaron hacia el interior del Ministerio. Daphne no se atrevía a preguntar nada, pues sabía que eso era tema difícil para la menor de los Greengras, por lo que charlaban de detalles sin importancia, hasta que una mirada verde las detuvo al hablarles.

-¿Puede saberse a dónde van sin mi compañía?

-De hecho íbamos a buscarte Pansy, planeamos tomar un café.

-Me parece bien ¿Recuerdan a Bulstrode?-señaló la pelinegra de Slytherin dirigiéndose a su acompañante, una castaña rechoncha que miraba con cierta cordialidad a las hermanas.

-¡Millicent! -exclamó Daphne antes de ofrecerle la mano en señal de cortesía.

-¿Qué tal Daphne? -respondió la chica correspondiendo al saludo de la Greengrass.

-¿Recuerdas a mi hermana Astoria?

-Muy poco realmente, pero es un gusto verte también -puntualizó Bulstrode saludando a la aludida, quien sonreía discretamente.

-Creo que no vendría mal que las 4 tomáramos algo y recordáramos viejos tiempos -sugirió Pansy.

-¡Que buena idea! ¿Tienen tiempo ahora?

-Lamentablemente yo no -dijo Millicet- Necesito ponerme al corriente con estas nuevas responsabilidades, ustedes saben, les pido disculpas, pero en otra ocasión será, con permiso. La castaña salió diciendo esto y las tres mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas por un momento.

-No sabía que millie trabajara aquí.

-Llegó hoy y la verdad ya sabemos como es ella, ¿verdad Daphne?

-Pues sí, ha sido extraña desde siempre, pero recuerdo que era callada e introvertida y creo que no me equivoco al pensar que sigue igual. Aunque los años le han favorecido.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente y me alegro por ella, pero sigue amargada y bueno…que se le hacer.

Las dos mayores rieron ante el comentario, pero Astoria no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con la conversación puesto que ella no había compartido año escolar con Parkinson y su hermana, así que no le dio mucha importancia al caso y con la mirada distraída recorría el Ministerio de Magia. Caminaban charlando de lo sucedido cuando se toparon de frente con una figura conocida por todo el mundo Mágico. Una melena castaña de rizos se distinguía acercándose a ellas y la primera en hablar fue Daphne.

-Granger espera.

-¿Qué deseas Greengrass?

-Entregarte esto -le extendió los pergaminos que llevaba en la mano- iba a tu oficina, pero ya que te encontré…

-Descuida, ¿Es todo?

-Sí, es todo. Por cierto, ¿Ya conoces a mi hermana Astoria?

El solo nombre de la chica resonó en la cabeza de la Gryffindor como el dolor más punzante, el más certero. Inmediatamente fijó la mirada en ella, en la señora Malfoy que aparecía de manera inesperada.

Había resistido la tentación de leer los diarios mágicos que no dejaban de hablar de la unión de las dos familias adineradas en días recientes y ahora, su mayor incertidumbre la buscaba de golpe. No había como escapar, así que la observó tratando de no parecer inquisidora.

-A..Astoria Greengrass -titubeó deseando que no se dieran cuenta del impacto que causaba el conocer frente a frente a la esposa, a la dueña del apellido Malfoy, a su desconocida rival que hoy tenía rostro y voz.

-Malfoy -corrigió Daphne con la simple intención de marcar la diferencia de clases.

-Un gusto-respondió la ojiverde sin darle demasiada importancia.

Siempre había preferido mantenerse al margen del Trío Dorado y no deseaba rendirle pleitesía a la legendaria leona que ayudó a la salvación del mundo mágico. La presentación fue seca y fría. Ni siquiera se extendieron la mano una a la otra porque cada una tenía sus motivos, la recién casada sentía desdén hacia la leona y la ojimiel estaba invadida de celos hacia la esposa de Draco.

-Igualmente -respondió recomponiéndose de la situación- ¿Me disculpan? Tengo que retirarme.

Hermione se alejó con paso rápido de ellas y Pansy intervino.

-Parece que hoy todo mundo tiene prisa por esquivarnos, pero bueno es Granger, que vive metida en el trabajo.

Daphne rió de buena gana ante el comentario de la pelinegra y continuaron su camino sin notar que a lo lejos, eran observadas por alguien que no perdió detalle de la escena que acababa de desarrollarse. Habría problemas muy cercanos, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Ni bien caminó hacia su lugar de trabajo, Hermione se desplomó anímicamente pensando en la mujer que acababa de conocer. Astoria Malfoy era un mito hasta ese momento en el que la vio a los ojos y supo que al igual que Daphne, poseía ese porte de aristocracia que combinaba perfectamente con el apellido que hoy ostentaba.

-Es guapa -susurró al recordar el rostro mezcla entre niña y mujer que la de ojos verdes poseía.

No era una maravilla de rostro, pero sin duda no pasaba desapercibido. La analizó tal cual era su costumbre, todo lo que su mente pensaba le lastimaba, la dañaba como mujer. Aunado a eso, se sentía mal por ser infiel no solo a Ronald, su propio esposo, sino que ahora había una víctima más de su desenfreno con Draco y esa era Astoria.

-¡Dios Mío! ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?, ¿Cómo me enamoré de Draco Malfoy? -se preguntaba una y otra vez sin dejar de pensar en ese par de ojos grises que le robaban el aliento al mirarla y en ese cuerpo varonil que la estremecía de solo pensarlo.

No podía escapar del influjo del rubio que encendía su sangre y sus sentidos, gracias a él había conocido los celos de mujer y no de niña como con el pelirrojo, esos celos crueles y letales, mismos que ahora mordían sin piedad su corazón, lo hacían jirones y la dejaban desnuda de alma ante todo lo demás, mismos sentimientos que le pedían desear que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra la tercera en discordia por estar al lado de él. Extrañamente era Draco Malfoy el que la había hecho aventurarse por los senderos dolorosos del amor, Draco Malfoy y no Ronald Weasley.

Pansy y Daphne seguían con su charla sin reparar en la ausencia verbal de Astoria, quien con la mirada vagabunda se paseaba entre los recovecos del Ministerio buscando distraerse por unos instantes; de repente, la mayor de las Greengrass pareció percatarse que su hermana no intervenía en la charla, así que preguntó.

-¿No deseas que pasemos a saludar a Draco?

La sola mención del nombre la hizo tener un sentimiento inexplicable como la noche anterior, pero no quería demostrar nada ante nadie porque ni ella misma se entendía, así que solo contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Le vi en la mañana, no creo que sea necesario ir a verlo, igual irá a casa en la noche.

-¿Segura? -inquirió la rubia sin dejar de verla fijamente, pero la otra desvió la mirada intencionalmente. Nada acerca de Draco le parecía claro y ella estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el fondo de su incertidumbre lo más pronto posible, pero sola, no quería intromisiones de nadie o preguntas al respecto y eso incluía a su propia hermana.

-Sí.

-¿Pasa algo extraño? ¿Te sientes incómoda con él?

-No, nada Daphne, es solo que quiero despejarme un poco y ya lo veré en casa más tarde.

Pansy solo se limitó a observar calladamente la reacción de la esposa de Draco y las dos mayores aceptaron la excusa poco convincente de Astoria y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la salida; de nuevo, la recién casada se notaba fuera del mundo, pensativa en otras cosas y la demás charla fue tan trivial como siempre, se despidieron poco tiempo después.

-Hasta pronto, espero verlas luego.

-Iré a visitarte, Astoria.

-Daphne, preferiría que lo hicieras cuando ya esté instalada en la casa que Draco y yo compartiremos, comprende que estando Lucius o Narcissa en la Mansión, me es imposible ser yo misma.

-Entiendo, entiendo, así lo haré.

-Pues creo que esa indirecta debo tomarla yo también -bromeó Pansy para aligerar la situación.

-Lo siento Pansy, no fue mi intención hacerlas….

-Lo sé Astoria, era solo una broma, pero al igual que tu hermana, planeo visitarte cuando ya te hayas adaptado a tu nueva vida de casada y dispongas de una enorme residencia colmada de elfos y elfinas que te llamarán: Ama.

La rubia y la pelinegra rieron a carcajadas con la ocurrencia, pero la castaña solo esbozó una sonrisa leve. Esa supuesta mansión colmada de sirvientes se sentirá igual de fría y vacía que la que ahora habitaba, realmente nada haría la diferencia entre Draco y ella. El mismo silencio reinaría y las escasas palabras que romperían en silencio estarían salpicadas de cordialidad o de respeto, como bien había dicho el rubio, pero nada más. Astoria Malfoy se sentía condenada a una vida en donde sería ignorada hasta el hastío por su propio marido.

-Nos vemos pronto entonces -se apresuró a decir para retirarse, las demás depositaron un beso en la mejilla de la que se marchaba y regresaron a sus ocupaciones habituales en el Ministerio.

Si bien Astoria había terminado su formación mágica en Howgarts y después de eso, había colaborado en las ocupaciones de su padre, al contraer matrimonio con un Malfoy, se sobreentendía que estaría dedicada por entero, en cuerpo y alma a su esposo y a la familia que con él criaría. No le parecía bien el hecho de permanecer en casa como muñeca de porcelana, pero ese era por ahora su irremediable presente, presente que estaba dispuesta a negociar con Draco costara lo que costara. Ella quería ser libre y hacer algo útil; confiaba en que Draco se portara de forma razonable y le dejaría explorar su lado profesional.

-Ojala me preste atención por las buenas, porque no me gustaría hacerlo de mala manera -pensaba arrugando la frente como solía hacerlo frecuentemente cuando algo le preocupaba.

Regresó a la casa con el mismo ánimo con el que la abandonó horas atrás, arrastró sus propios pasos hasta el jardín de Narcisa, todo lucía tan cuidado que parecía un cuadro viviente; el verdor era tan perfecto que lastimaba la vista al mirarlo, el césped estaba cortado a la misma altura y en él se respiraba orden y pulcritud, sin embargo las hermosas flores separadas por colores no tenían calidez ni ese aroma que emanan los jardines cuidados con amor. Le pareció que todo en esa casa era frío y sin vida, que todo se daba por mero compromiso y nada más.

-No se parece en nada al jardín de casa, podrán ser las mismas flores, pero no me siento igual que allí -cavilaba en silencio.

Tomó asiento en un ventanal cercano a las gardenias y se dispuso a leer un libro que había encontrado hacía unos instantes en la imponente biblioteca familiar. Poco a poco la lectura la fue absorbiendo y no se percató del correr del tiempo hasta que Draco hizo su aparición en la sala. No traía buen semblante y se dirigió inmediatamente a buscar a su esposa.

-¡Fuiste al Ministerio! ¿No es así? -irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la casa.

-Así es -le contestó ella sin apartar la vista del libro, pero sentía un nerviosismo que pretendía ocultar al escucharlo hablar de ese modo.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo! -le arrebató de un manotazo el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y fue entonces cuando la castaña se incorporó para reclamarle con el mismo tono usado por el rubio.

-¡No me hables así, ni me vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¡Te hablo como se me da la gana!

-¡Pues deberías aprender a respetar a las personas!

Los ojos de ambos brillaban de coraje y de desafío al otro, las orbes grises parecían de hielo al mirarla con desaprobación y el verde de los ojos de ella se clavaban peligrosos para defenderse del trato poco delicado de su esposo. Draco notó el mismo ímpetu que le atraía de Hermione, ese carácter fuerte que lo llevó hasta ella, pero mientras la leona era toda una mujer, Astoria aun conservaba reflejos de niña en su mirada, parecía más una chiquilla oponiéndose a la voluntad del padre que una señora casada desafiando al esposo.

-¡Tienes que cumplir con el protocolo y saludarme cuando estés ahí!, ¡Soy tu esposo, que no se te olvide!

-¡No pensé que te importara si te hablaba o no! Iba de prisa y…

-¡No es que me importe!

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene tanto grito?

-¡Es que es tu obligación!

La castaña lo miró con coraje al sentirse tratada como objeto de compraventa, últimamente la palabra "obligación" se había vuelto frecuente en su vocabulario y eso le molestaba porque ella era tan sangre pura y adinerada como el rubio, tan mimada como él, sobreprotegida por sus padres y no aceptaba del todo que de un momento a otro, Draco decidiera imponérsele con la bandera del esposo exigente de sus derechos. Observó el rostro de él, parecía desencajado del coraje y de la supuesta falta de respeto en la que ella había incurrido y pensando eso, rió para sus adentros, cuidándose de no demostrarlo.

-Esa maldita obligación que se me impuso...

-No solo esa, te recuerdo que debes darme un hijo a la brevedad posible.

La muchacha calló. Era cierto

-Lo sabes ¿verdad Astoria?, ¡También yo quiero quitarme de encima la presión de mis padres por un heredero Malfoy!

-¡Pero no querrán que eso pase a los dos días de casarnos!-le grito astoria

-Hay un juramento inquebrantable de por medio y no es un secreto para ti tampoco.

-¡Pues me niego a lo que ellos digan! ¡Lo que tenga que ser, sucederá, pero a MI modo, no al de nadie más!

-¡Eres una inmadura! ¡Una mimada que no está consciente de la responsabilidad enorme que tiene en las manos!

-¡No me llames así! ¡No te permito que…!

Draco perdió los estribos al escucharla y sentía la necesidad de imponerse, de dominarla para hacerla ver que era él quien disponía las cosas en ese matrimonio y no ella. No iba a permitir que Astoria se encaprichara con todo y decidió actuar.

-¡Lo vas a cumplir quieras o no!

Dicho esto, la tomó por los hombros y aprovechando su fuerza, la besó agresivamente, uniendo sus labios a los de ella de manera ruda y sus dedos se clavaban en la piel sensible de la muchacha, quien forcejeaba infructuosamente con un rubio que no cedía en fuerza ante la frágil esposa que tenía. El dolor del beso, de la presión del rubio la invadían; comprendió pronto las intenciones de Malfoy y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logró nada. Draco malfoy estaba incontrolable y la llevó a la habitación nupcial tomándola severamente del brazo y literalmente arrastrando el pequeño cuerpo que se esforzaba en mostrar más resistencia. Una vez ahí la lanzó con furia hacia la cama, el de ojos grises hizo gala de su fuerza nuevamente y con movimientos grotescos la desnudó. Astoria entonces sintió deseos de rogarle, de implorarle que se detuviera, que no hiciera ninguna infamia, pero su orgullo estaba más allá de eso y calló. Las prendas arrancadas a la fuerza caían sobre la alfombra y el respirar agitado de Draco era lo único que se escuchaba, sus sentidos estaban embotados y no podía pensar en más que hacerle saber, hacerle sentir que era él quien mandaba y dominaba la situación. Que si quería tomarla en ese momento o en cualquier otro lo haría porque ella era su esposa y esa era una de sus tantas obligaciones convenidas. Estaba decidido a demostrarle que con un Malfoy no se juega pero a su manera, con violencia, con ira, con por su parte, cansada de forcejear, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a intentar bloquear su mente y no pensar…y no sentir. No sentir cómo las manos de Draco la recorrían sin respeto de palmo a palmo, cómo su aliento la invadía y su cercanía la inundaba. No hubo más besos, ni tiernos ni forzados, ni una vez más los labios de él se unieron a los de ella, en cambio su cuerpo recibía los desenfrenados labios masculinos; no hubo ningún "te amo" y tampoco estaba presente esa cordialidad o ese respeto que él pregonaba que deseaba para ambos. Solo hubo una necesidad que debía ser saciada con el cuerpo del otro y así se hizo. Unas lágrimas amargas y solitarias surcaron la mejilla enrojecida de la chica, al tiempo que él la poseía sin miramientos. El dolor que sentía era inmenso, la presión del cuerpo de Draco era terrible, su cuerpo virginal se estremecía de dolor al ser tratada sin delicadeza, al sentir que dentro de sí tenía la virilidad de él que la poseía de manera cruel, pero prefirió morder sus labios hasta el punto de sangrarlos para que el rubio no se percatara de su sufrimiento, no quería ofrecerle su debilidad en esos momentos, sino su desprecio absoluto, su indiferencia, su callado reproche. Sintió romperse por dentro mientras él continuaba sin tener el mínimo reparo en ella. Contuvo las lágrimas sin dejar escapar ni una más y cual muñeca de trapo se dejo hacer y deshacer al entero gusto de su esposo, algún día tenía que ser. ¿Pero así? ¿De esa forma?.

Al terminar Draco Malfoy se incorporó y tomó sus prendas de vestir, su obnubilada mente le había impedido pensar hasta ese momento y acababa de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre él y Astoria. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos enrojecidos de su esposa y los labios lastimados a fuerza de morderlos conteniendo el dolor y la humillación. No pudo articular palabra coherente y consternado por su acción, salió en silencio de la habitación que testificó una entrega violentada que acalló por un instante los instintos viriles del rubio. Al salir él, la chica solamente acertó a cubrir su desnudez con las mantas que estaban a su alcance y ocultó su rostro entre las mullidos almohadas para gritar de desesperación e impotencia ante lo pasado; lágrimas amargas de frustración, coraje y tristeza manaban de sus ojos sin control y las pequeñas manos arrugaban, apretaban con ira y desprecio las blancas sábanas mancilladas por quien compartiría su vida. El cuerpo le dolía y no quería ni mirarse así, vulnerable y desprotegida.

-¡Cuánto te desprecio Draco! ¡Te odio, te odio!, ¿Cómo pude casarme contigo? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer semejante bajeza? -gritaba golpeando la cama una y otra vez con el puño cerrado y clavándose ella misma las uñas al hacerlo. El dolor que podría sentir no era nada comparado con lo que su alma rota sufrí las horas y la noche hacía su aparición cobijando los sentimientos de la chica, que vencida de tanto llorar, fue dominada por el sueño que se apoderó de ella para sumirla en una aparente tranquilidad.

Realmente en la Mansión Malfoy nadie descansaba: Draco se revolvía inquieto en la biblioteca, no quería pensar en lo que había hecho, pero su conciencia actuaba como su más cruel verdugo al recordarle nítidamente las acciones cometidas, la forma en que se impuso por la fuerza, las huellas marcadas en ese cuerpo frágil; los recuerdos le hacían verse a si mismo como el más infame. La había violentado en un momento de rabia y coraje, cegándose a razonar y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, mismos que lo asustaban al saberse capaz de algo así en cuestión de instantes.

-¿Acaso soy un animal, una bestia? ¡Maldita sea!, Astoria no merecía ser tratada así..-se decía a si mismo revolviéndose el cabello con nerviosismo y resistiéndose a pensar que todo había sido cierto. Hubiera dado todo porque fuese una pesadilla que recién terminaba pero no, era la dura realidad que había que enfrentar, porque los hechos no mentían y Astoria era el recuerdo viviente de su descontrol esa noche.

Recordó esa anatomía tan distinta a la de Hermione, que había sido tantas veces recorrida por la ansiedad de sus manos, el cuerpo de astoria era completamente diferente, ese cuerpo no había sido tocado por nadie que no fuera él y el haberlo comprobado de esa forma le asestaba una puñalada punzante dentro de su vida. Despreciaba a los que no podían tener autocontrol y lo que él demostraba horas atrás no era precisamente el mejor manejo personal que poseía.

Busco entre los cajones un pergamino, tinta...realmente no sabía lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, sólo esa apremiante necesidad de desahogarse.

Astoria :

Lo siento mucho.

Draco Malfoy.

La leyó y releyó... seguía sin creerlo. No había hallado nada mejor qué hacer. Al instante mismo de haber mandado la misiva ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Sabía que no era suficiente, pero ¿qué más podía escribirle?

No esperaba ser perdonado, se sentía cobarde por escapar sin poderle hablar de frente. No entendía como es que su cerebro no había respondido en esos instantes.

No se atrevía a poner "disculpa", porque estaba seguro que ella no lo redimiría. Sin embargo no podría huir por mucho tiempo. Tendría que afrontarla algún día. Sería imposible continuar simulando un matrimonio de ahora en adelante.

Draco se preguntaba qué haría Astoria cuando volvieran a verse. Todo le parecía sensato, desde un golpe de la chica, hasta un avada kedavra...¿Y si decidiera decirlo todo y marcharse? ¿Cómo quedaría el? Sabía que se merecía el desprecio de la castaña y el suyo propio. desde antes.

Sacudió la rubia cabeza y se sirvió una, dos, tres copas del mejor whisky de fuego que tenían en la Mansión, pero ni el más caro brebaje lo tranquilizaría en esos momentos, la culpabilidad le golpeaba el rostro y no podría apartarse del hecho de haber violentado la voluntad de su esposa.

-¡Es mi esposa! -Se recriminaba, doliéndose de su comportamiento- ¿Cómo pude…?

No se atrevió a regresar a la alcoba, a toparse con un par de ojos llenos de llanto, se sintió cobarde por no ir a enfrentar de inmediato la situación, pero no podía, sencillamente no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, de pedir disculpas.

-¡Cindy! -Llamó a la elfina.

-Ordene mi amo Draco -dijo tímidamente la criaturita que apareció a la velocidad del suspiro, dispuesta a servirle.

-Prepara mi habitación, que estaré ahí en unos minutos.

-Siempre está lista mi Señor

-Retírate entonces -El "ploff" que siguió, anunció que la elfina había desaparecido dejándolo solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos.

Se dirigió a su habitación como autómata, al estar frente a la puerta de madera tallada que resguardaba su habitación, no pudo evitar girar la vista hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, donde una puerta blanca escondía las lágrimas de Astoria. Apretó los labios y giró la manilla para entrar, para olvidarse de todo e intentar dormir, cosa que nunca sucedió, pues el insomnio fue su cruel compañero esa larga noche.

La oscuridad hacía juego con sus reproches y así pasó la velada, en silencio y con la voz de su interior gritándole su error, el mismo sentimiento de Howgarts lo invadía, esa presión de hacer las cosas equivocadas llegaba de nuevo a él y comparó cómo se sentía en ese entonces, cuando fue destinado a terminar con la vida de Dumbledore, el mismo vacío, la misma incertidumbre estaban presentes, solo que en aquella ocasión él actuaba obligado por una amenaza, esta vez fue su albedrío el que lo traicionó.

Ni bien se asomó el sol, tomó un baño para despejarse y salió inmediatamente hacia el Ministerio, pues no quería verla de frente. Sabía que aunque Astoria callara, el silencio le seguiría vociferando que hizo mal cas cosas y prefirió huir una vez más, huir hasta que estuviera preparado para algo más.

Astoria por su parte, despertaba sola ; giró la mirada hacia el lugar que Draco debía ocupar y suspiró aliviada al verlo intacto. Definitivamente su situación no era mejor o peor, simplemente era diferente. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?

Se redescubrió asombrándose a si misma por su fortaleza. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía actuar tan fríamente frente a una humillación de esa índole y sabía que Draco Malfoy se merecía su odio, aborrecimiento, repugnancia, desprecio, rencor... asco. Por lo pronto evitaría todo contacto innecesario con él. Unos toques suaves en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Mi señora, tiene visita -se escuchó a Cindy del otro lado de la puerta, con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba a la pequeña elfina.

-¿Quién es? -exclamó reincorporándose a medias, deseando que no fuera nadie de su familia que se empeñase en verla en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella.

-El Señor Blaise Zabini.

Al escuchar el nombre, sonrió tristemente y a la vez aliviada de contar con el hombro de él para llorar, para desahogarse. ¿Pero lo haría?

-Dile que enseguida bajo, que ya termino de alistarme.

En eso estaba cuando el águila tocaba el cristal de la ventana. Sintió un sobresalto, pues la reconoció enseguida.

-¿Mi ama va a recibir la misiva del amo Draco?

Dudó en dejarla pasar

-tómala-respondió la castaña

La elfina desató cuidadosamente el pergamino y despidió al ave. Su código de obediencia era escuchar, ver y callar, solamente si era requerida o si habia peligro para la familia a la que servían, podían intervenir y esta vez, Cindy no era requerida en el asunto.

Extendió la manita con la carta hacia la esposa de Draco y la miró a los ojos. Se disponía a retirarse, pero Astoria no se sentía preparada para leer sola el contenido del escrito, por lo que con un ademán, hizo que la criaturita permaneciera con ella.

-Cretino- susurró antes de arrugar el papel con coraje.

La elfina escuchó y miró atentamente a su nueva ama, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Su instinto le indicaba que ese corazón estaba sufriendo bastante en esos momentos.

-Anda con Blaise, que ya bajo a hacerle compañía

Cindy hizo lo que le mandaba la chica, mientras la castaña se sumergía en una ducha que pretendía limpiar las huellas de Draco de su cuerpo; tallaba con aspereza cada parte de si misma, deseando borrar cada recuerdo de la noche anterior. Una vez convencida que el agua no podría eliminar lo que sentía, se dio por vencida y decidió que no le mostraría a nadie su sufrimiento, su coraje, lo que fuera. Ella había sido educada para eso, para ser fuerte y no para llorar por los rincones; si ni al mismo Draco le había hecho saber nada la noche anterior, entonces ahora no debía ser diferente, las cosas debían ser tal y como estaban. Se mantendría de piedra ante el rubio, no le demostraría dolor ni miedo, sino que buscaría la manera de retribuirle sus acciones en breve. Se arregló como todos los días, vaporizó un poco de su perfume favorito sobre el cuello y las muñecas, disponiéndose a salir al encuentro de su amigo de la infancia; descendió lentamente por la escalinata de la Mansión y haria como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Astoria! -exclamó el moreno al verla.

-¡Buenos días Blaise querido!

-Perdona por venir sin anunciarme antes, pero es que estaba por marcharme hacia Irlanda y decidí pasar a despedirme.

-Nunca necesitarás anunciarte en mi casa, ¿Partes ya tan pronto?

-Me temo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. He presenciado tu boda y veo que estas adaptándote a tu vida de recién casada-advirtió el Slytherin al verla serena como siempre, ¿Cómo adivinar lo que se escondía en ella? Imposible.

El de cabello negro la observaba y veía lo que ella deseaba mostrar, una calma aparente que estaba lejos de sentir, pero que era necesaria en esos momentos y tal vez así sería siempre. Blaise sentía que su corazón se iba tras ella cada vez que la veía, no podría dejar de pensar en esos ojos que lo cautivaban desde hace tiempo, en la suavidad de esas manos que solo le podrían dar amistad y en las risas que Astoria había compartido con él y que cada que las escuchaba, lo hacían desear llenarla de besos, de ternura, de amor. La amaba, pero necesitaba saberla feliz, conforme con su nueva vida para renunciar definitivamente a ella. No podría intervenir en un matrimonio y lo que veía en ese momento parecía hacerle saber que en efecto, la castaña estaba tranquila y conociendo poco a poco a su esposo, sin embargo, advirtió entre esos ojos verdes, un dejo de tristeza que no pudo ocultar.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte? Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, Astoria -repuso inquieto al considerar que algo podría rescatarse de toda esa situación por la que atravesaba.

-No, nada, una mala noche. No me acostumbro a dormir en otra parte que no sea mi casa, quiero decir, la casa de mis padres -mintió ella con una sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizar ese par de ojos negros que la miraban interrogantes.

-Me imagino que tienes razón -aceptó él ensombreciendo el semblante de nuevo, imaginando que todo lo que él anhelaba lo poseía ahora Draco.

-Vamos, te mostraré la Mansión -lo tomaba de la mano con la familiaridad de siempre, solo que Blaise sentía las mismas descargas eléctricas cada que ella lo hacía, el contacto con Astoria le era irresistible y dominaba sus emociones para no mostrar asomo de ellas. ¿Para qué? El caso estaba perdido mucho antes de luchar. La chica estaba comprometida desde el momento en que él posó sus ojos en ella.

La señora Malfoy le mostró el jardín con los pavos reales. Ciertamente Zabini conocía a la perfección la residencia de los Malfoy, pues en su juventud solía visitar a quien fuera su amigo de manera no frecuente, pero si algunas veces, por lo que recordaba los detalles de la imponente construcción que ahora albergaba al nuevo matrimonio..

Narcissa sabía por labios de Marie Greengrass, que Astoria gustaba de las fuentes y del sonido diáfano del agua al caer una y otra vez, por lo que consideró que debía consentir a su nuera con una de ellas en algún sitio del jardín, cosa que agradó a la castaña.

-Mira -señaló- esa fuente la acaban de poner.

-Es cierto, no recuerdo que estuviese ahí.

-Porque no estaba, Narcissa la colocó para que yo me sintiera más cómoda.

-¿Cissa? Pensé que habría sido Draco.

La mirada de Astoria de nuevo se ensombreció al escuchar el solo nombre de aquel a quien pretendía olvidar.

-No, por supuesto que no. Draco ni siquiera sabe lo que me agrada a mí…-calló al sentir que estaba revelando demasiada información, pero esas breves frases habían hecho que Blaise exclamara.

-Me niego a pensar eso, ¡Es tu esposo!, ¡Eres su esposa!-

-No tiene importancia, yo tampoco le conozco lo suficiente, supongo que con el tiempo -se esforzaba ella en recomponer la situación, fingiendo no darle importancia.

-¡Claro que importa! ¡A mí me importa! -se exaltaba el moreno de ojos oscuros al considerar que lo que él apreciaba más, Draco lo desperdiciaba.

-Te mostraré otra ala de la casa -zanjó la ojiverde la conversación, tomando otro rumbo y obligándolo a dar por terminada esa parte de la conversación.

Recorrían la residencia y Zabini la observaba discretamente, no advertía emoción en las palabras de la recién casada, la escuchaba por el simple hecho de que amaba su voz, pero se intuía un grito a voces dentro del silencio de ella.

-No es feliz -pensaba con más firmeza el y entonces la esperanza se abría nuevamente. Sonrió. Quizá no todo estaba perdido.


	7. Chapter 7 : dentro de ti, dentro de mi

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y ambos trataron de no volver a tocar algún tema que involucrara a Draco, pues Zabini lo detestaba y ella prefería esquivarlo. Las heridas aún estaban demasiado recientes como para hurgar en ellas. Después de un rato y muy a su pesar, Blaise Zabini se despidió de Astoria, fue entonces cuando la castaña volvió derrumbarse entre sus pensamientos que no lograba acomodar coherentemente, para su desgracia, reconocía lágrimas de dolor en vez de odio, de resentimiento.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Debería aborrecerlo!, pero solo siento este dolor por su comportamiento, ¡Necesito odiarlo, maldita sea!

Dio un portazo al entrar a la Mansión, el golpe resonó seco y se encontró de nuevo con su soledad, pues Lucius y Narcisa habían partido de viaje el mismo día del enlace nupcial, para darles espacio a los recién casados de empezar su vida conyugal. Lejos estaban ellos de imaginar los alcances que de eso derivaba, giró la vista hacia ese recinto que no le había brindado más que sinsabores y malos recuerdos, se dejó caer desesperada tras la puerta y enjugó una vez más su llanto, que volvió a manar como en la noche anterior. Esta vez gritó para desahogarse, el silencio de los elfos domésticos le aseguraban su secreto a salvo y dio rienda suelta a su tristeza en esos momentos.

Los días fueron pasando y en el Ministerio, Hermione Granger acudía a otro encuentro con Malfoy; ni bien entró a la lujosa oficina del rubio supo que algo estaba pasando, pues Draco estaba diferente, tenía las huellas de una mala noche , la palidez en su rostro lo delataba, por mucho que él quisiese ocultarlo. Tal vez los demás no se atrevían a preguntarle, pero ella era diferente, era con quien había compartido más que besos y caricia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -inquirió nerviosa acercándose lentamente al de ojos grises.

-No estoy de humor Granger -fue la seca respuesta que recibió la castaña.

-Esto es por ella… -adivinó la leona endureciendo el semblante al considerar que Astoria pudiera afectar de algún modo al hombre que amaba.

-No quiero hablar ,quiero estar solo.

-¿Me amas?

-No empieces, Hermione.

Esta vez, Draco frunció el ceño y desvió la vista, sus labios tenían aún la sensación amarga y cualquier cosa le parecía banal, frívola y sin importancia al lado de lo ocurrido, pero la castaña no era fácil de hacer a un lado y menos tratándose del ser más preciado de su corazón.

-Me amas -dijo ella con voz segura, esperando que el rubio hiciera eco a sus palabras.

Ya era hora que él aceptara que sentía por la Gryffindor algo más que deseo, y pasión y Hermione no descansaría hasta escucharlo de sus labios. Ella había cedido ya al orgullo como mujer enamorada, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo él?

-Me importas, sabes que me importas demasiado -contestó volviendo la mirada a los ojos miel de la chica que se encendían con la esperanza del amor guardado en el corazón de Malfoy.

-¿Pero me amas?, ¡Di que me amas!

-Tú me amas a mí -retomó irónicamente él, la media sonrisa que le cruzó el rostro en ese momento, indicaba que le gustaba el juego en que ella nuevamente intentaba hacerlo ceder. Le divertían los atrevimientos de Granger, pero Draco Malfoy no era fácil, nada fácil.

-Sabes que sí Draco, ¡no te burles de lo que yo siento y dime de una buena vez lo que sientes tu!

-No me gustan las cursilerías y cuida tu tono de voz al hablarme, olvidas que no me apellido Weasley.

-¡Dime qué sientes por mi! -pidió con una voz mezcla de exigencia y petición, la torturaba el hecho de suponer que el rubio había sido capaz de mucho por ella, cosas inimaginables, pero no obtener el anhelado "Te amo" de sus labios, la hacían hundirse en una cruel desesperación.

-Lo sabes -zanjó categóricamente y entonces tomaba distraídamente cualquier pergamino de su mesa de trabajo, tratando de obviar la situación.

-No, no lo sé y me encantaría que me lo explicaras.

Finalmente, Draco hizo a un lado lo que sostenía en las manos y clavando la mirada gris en la calidez de los ojos miel de ella, habló con voz metálica y arrastrando las palabras, fiel a su costumbre.

-Si lo quieres saber te lo diré, pero no quiero más preguntas al respecto después de esto. Me incomoda tocar cursilerías baratas como estas, te creí más sensata, pero ya que te empeñas…

-Sí, me empeño en saberlo.

Draco levantó la ceja y movió la cabeza negativamente antes de continuar.

-Es algo inexplicable hasta para mi mismo, solo eso puedo decirte, no insistas más, porque no lo tengo claro y la verdad no me interesa esclarecerlo ni en este momento ni en otro, ¿Está bien?

La expresión de ella pareció abrirse al compás de las palabras pronunciadas por el Slytherin, después de ese discurso sacado a la fuerza, lo besó apasionadamente y él correspondía, pero no con la misma entrega, pues su mente aún se ocupaba en otra cosa, algo que no estaba seguro de contarle a la leona que ahora se estremecía entre sus brazos. ¿Miedo?, ¿Cobardía?

Tal vez algo de una y mucho de otra, pero no era ese el momento y prefería dejarlo de lado. Recordó la inexperiencia de Astoria cuando él tomaba sus labios a la fuerza; nada que ver con el beso diversificado de Granger, quien estaba hecha ya a su modo, a sus movimientos, a su placer y él mismo había respondido hasta ayer a los deseos de su afrodita de rizos caramelo con la misma intensidad, una conjunción total que ahora no parecía marchar del todo bien como antaño. El beso terminó igual y una vez que decidieron respirar, ella preguntó con actitud provocativa:

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Ahora no, hoy no. Tengo…un compromiso familiar.

Hermione sonó la alarma interna. ¿Familiar?, Claro, ahora Astoria era parte de su familia y seguramente el dichoso compromiso al que el rubio de refería la incluía a ella. Los celos nuevamente brillaban en los su mirada, pero esta vez su orgullo se impuso y guardó silencio. Draco continuó deseando hacerle sentir una vez más la misma situación que miles de veces ella le impuso.

-Comprenderás que al igual que tú, estoy casado ahora y que hay ciertas cosas a las que no puedo rehuir.

-Eso veo… bien, supongo que nos veremos después -concluyó dándole la espalda y disponiéndose a salir deslizándose entre la puerta sin volverle la mirada o darle un beso de despedida como era su costumbre; esta vez el enfado que sentía era grande y no sería ella quien doblaría las manos primero, si él la deseaba o la quería a su lado, entonces tendría que ser el quien diera el primer paso y la buscara. Camino a su casa, Hermione era presa de los celos de tener que compartir el tiempo de Draco con ella, la de mirada esmeralda que se sentía la dueña del mundo -según la Gryffindor- por portar el apellido Malfoy. Nunca imaginaría lo que le costaba a la Greengrass en esos momentos ser la esposa de Malfoy. El instinto de mujer le gritaba a Granger que algo pasaba, pero odiaba no saber qué era y esta vez ni el mismo Draco podría contestarle. El rubio hizo aparición en la sala de su casa y al sentir el silencio que reinaba en ella. Fue a la biblioteca, como siempre, se movía de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días desde su deshonrosa actuación con Astoria, se sentía igual de deplorable.

¡Al demonio con todo! ¡Si ella quería vengarse que lo hiciera! Huyendo no solucionaba nada. Caminó con paso seguro por el vestíbulo, hacia la escalinata y cuando dobló por el pasillo, se topó con una figura familiar.

- ¡Cindy!... - Se sobresaltó. - ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a aparecerte de esa manera! - En su voz no había enfado o desprecio… sólo susto y cargo de conciencia.

- Cindy lo siente mucho, señor. No era su intención asustarlo, señor. Cindy lo siente profundamente…

-Hizo una mueca de fastidio, invitándola a callarse pronto, lo cual fue sobreentendido por la elfina, pero antes de hacerlo...

- La señora se encuentra en su habitacion, señor. Ya casi no sale de ahí. Ni para comer.

- Bien. - Y dicho esto el joven dejó a la elfina antes de que dijera otro de sus impertinentes comentarios. Astoria saltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Por un momento imaginó que podía ser Cindy, pero al que vio fue a Malfoy parado en el umbral. Se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos, antes de que la joven bajara la vista aparentando estar sumida en su lectura. Draco se sorprendió a si mismo por su falta de seguridad. El silencio que se había producido lo estaba inquietaba. Unos momentos atrás, estaba dispuesto a aclarar todo, pero ahora no tenía idea que hacer. Se sintió estúpido y sin poder decir nada.

- Astoria... - Fue lo único que logró articular. Era como si sus neuronas hubiesen dejado de funcionar.

- Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar. - Contestó la castaña lacónicamente, sin levantar la vista.

Eso había sido suficiente para que el rubio recuperara el aplomo. Extraña la manera en que se sentía desarmado por su conducta con ella.

Si Greengrass quería comportarse de esa manera tan poco acertada y madura, era su problema. Pero el no se quedaría así.

- No sé si "tengamos" algo que hablar, el asunto aquí es que YO tengo algo que decir.

- No quiero escucharte - Astoria no hacía contacto visual con él.

- Pues lo harás. - Draco pudo ver con satisfacción a ella le temblaba ligeramente una de las manos al sostener el libro que leía. - Te envié una...

- Me enseñaron a leer, Malfoy - La castaña no era capaz de notar que con sus comentarios, alentaba la confianza de su esposo, si en cambio se hubiese mostrado como víctima doliente, las cosas hubiesen tomado otro giro con un Draco arrepentido y temeroso.

- ¿Con que quieres jugar a ser irónica, Astoria? Bien. Eso lo de menos, pero guarda silencio, que no he terminado de hablar…  
- ¿Te estás intentando disculpar conmigo? - Una actitud retadora se abrió en su rostro.- Quién lo dijera, el finísimo Señor Malfoy diciendo "lo siento".

- ¡No sabes nada de mí, chiquilla ridícula!.

- ¡Sé que eres un cobarde, bastardo, bajo, ruin, abusivo y...! -Ya no encontraba qué mas calificativos gritarle, todos los merecía .El rubio apretó la mandíbula, intentando contenerse ante esas palabras. Deseaba hacerle ver que no era todo eso, que la verdad tenía miedo a reconocer sus errores y que estaba dispuesto a que no ocurriera más.

- ¡No soy tu títere para que me tomes cuando te de la gana!¡fuiste peor que un animal! -le reprochó levantando la voz.

- ¿Acaso crees que quiero tenerte otra vez? - La joven enrojeció notoriamente.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo puedo disfrutar de tu sola presencia que me repugna con solo escuchar tu respiración? ¡Claro, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ti!-

- ¡Estaba dispuesto a que todo fuera diferente, a una relación tranquila y hacer de este infierno algo llevadero, pero si quieres hacerlo difícil allá tu!

- claro ¿y seguramente quieres que te agradezca que mi primera entrega haya sido con toda brutalidad habida y por haber! ¡Y tenías que ser TU!-

Draco se sintió más allá de su amor propio, era extraño, pero se sentía ofendido. Efectivamente, Astoria era virgen hasta ese desafortunado encuentro; esa era una razón más de sus padres para elegir a una Greengrass: él sería el primero, el único. Tomo aire antes de seguir porque necesitaba calmarse.

- No sé que es lo quieres escuchar de mi. - Draco parecía desencajado - Quisiera... tratar de... - La miraba mientras hablaba pausadamente, no sabía ya que decirle.

- Quiero mi vida como era antes… quiero mi cuerpo como era antes. - Aquella respuesta había silenciado a Draco. La castaña bajó la vista y los ojos se le nublaron debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

- Pero es infantil, imposible -prosiguió- Tenías qué hacerlo algún día ¿No? Finalmente un heredero no se concibe por medio de la magia - Suspiró tristemente, desviando la vista hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

- No quiero nada más de ti-

Malfoy no acertaba a contestar coherentemente ante esas palabras llenas de resentimiento. Después de unos segundos de silencio, la ojiverde volvió a hablar:

- Acepto tus disculpas a sabiendas que no son sinceras, porque alguien con un alma tan egoísta como la tuya no sabe lo que es el dolor ajeno.

- Lo son - Draco deseaba gritarle que lo eran, que realmente se sentía infame, pero no podía, se sentía tan estéril de palabras, de excusas que en nada solucionarían esa verdad que Astoria le planteaba. Él también hubiera querido que todo volviera a ser como antes pero no había más que decir. Ambos lo entendieron así. Quiso marcharse, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Abrazarla? No, ni pensarlo; no era lo mas recomendable en ese momento. Pero intentó acercarse a ella con un leve movimiento Al sentir el ligero roce de la mano del rubio sobre su antebrazo, Astoria se alejó dejando ver su desprecio, Aceptar sus disculpas no significaba que lo hubiera superado.

Inmediatamente Draco retiró su mano, su rostro se endureció. En tanto, la menor de los Greengrass lo miraba fijamente.

- Vete - Le dijo fríamente.

El rubio se había dado cuenta que su manera de actuar había sido muy poco acertada y lo que más le afectaba era que alguien pudiera sentir asco por él y que lo hiciera patente en su presencia.

-Te recuerdo que ésta es mi casa -

- Entonces me voy yo, comprenderás que no deseo permanecer en el mismo espacio que tu, mientras eso me sea posible, así que me largo.

Draco no contestó, pero le dedicó una mirada gélida y fue él quien salió de ahí dejándola de nuevo sola; cerró de un portazo y se recargó en el barandal de la escalinata malhumorado.

¿Cómo se atrevía a alejarse de él como si fuera algo repugnante? ¿Realmente lo era? No quería saber la respuesta, le asustaba muy en el fondo. Se irguió y bajó al salón, la historia entre ellos se tornaría muy difícil y eso que apenas era el comienzo. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella charla y ambos se evitaban lo más que se podía. Draco intentaba respetar los espacios de ella, no hablarle y si por alguna razón se encontraban en enorme mansión, actuaban como si el otro no existiera, la vida no podría prometerles mas, al menos por ahora. Ya verían que hacer con el juramento y el heredero a concebir, ya verían como se las arreglarían como "matrimonio". Caía la tarde y los Malfoy regresaron a casa después de su de ausencia y hubo necesariamente qué preparar una cena familiar que claro está, conllevaba la presencia del nuevo matrimonio en la mesa. Astoria recibía con desagrado la noticia, lo que menos quería era toparse con Draco, sin embargo debía hacerlo. Estaba plenamente consciente que el compromiso adquirido involucraba directamente a su padre y que se jugaba la vida en ello, por lo que debía cumplir pese a todo lo que sucediera a fe de no arriesgar a Michael Greengrass, quien ignoraba lo que entre esas cuatro paredes acontecía.

El juramento inquebrantable era más que claro: "Un heredero de la sangre Greengrass para la familia Malfoy, un varón que reestablecería la gloria perdida de ambas familias, que borraría los errores de Lucius y Draco y revitalizaría a los decadentes Greengrass ante la sociedad", " Un heredero en menos de un año de casados, la hija menor de Marie Greengrass y el único descendiente de los Malfoy unirían carne y sangre mediante el lazo nupcial para dar a luz a la nueva vida o de lo contrario, los participantes en tan cruel juramento, verían el ocaso de las suyas al ponerse el sol una vez que los días corrieran, llegando al primer aniversario de bodas" "Una nueva existencia latiendo en un año o la muerte de los mayores en contados instantes"

Pensando en lo anterior, se dispuso a enfrentar lo que viniera, su padre le había confesado que ella había sido la escogida por ser la menor, la que debía sacrificarse por la familia y que para eso había sido educada con esmero desde su nacimiento: Era la elegida para tomar en serio las palabras pronunciadas aquel día .

-Y así será, no por mi causa perderán la vida dos personas -pensaba mientras se colocaba de nuevo la sortija de bodas que sin duda alguna, Narcissa querría ver en su mano cuando cenaran.

Draco por su parte, también había sido advertido ya de la presencia de sus padres en la Mansión y del algo estaba seguro: No tendrían que darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ambos orgullosos, ambos Slytherins, no permitirían dejar al descubierto sus intimidades y Malfoy confiaba en que Astoria haría su parte a la perfección, pero ni eso lograba tranquilizarlo. Ante el mundo podrían mostrarse como el matrimonio perfecto, pero se necesitaba más para acallar un par de conciencias inquietas.

Todos estaban reunidos en el espacioso comedor que nuevamente se abría para testificar otra reunión con los Malfoy, esta vez recibiendo oficialmente a la nueva señora Malfoy, heredera de Narcissa en el clan familiar, la nueva responsable de tener a la familia unida y de cuyo vientre se gestaría la esperanza para dos linajes.

-Deberían viajar pronto Draco, España es hermosa y Roma es lo es más -conversaba animosamente Cissa, rememorando pasajes de su recorrido reciente.

-Es absurdo que no hayas consentido en hacer un viaje de bodas -agregó Lucius sin despegar la vista de su platillo, el cual tocaba con una basta exquisitez de modales.

-Me parece bien así -continuó Astoria apoderándose de la palabra después de Lucius, quien la ignoraba educadamente hasta ese momento y le brindó una mirada de sorpresa a la chica que intervenía en una charla que se antojaba solamente para tres personas. El padre de Draco no le gustaban ese tipo de interrupciones, pero estaba seguro que su hijo acallaría esos exabruptos muy pronto.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Draco? -inquirió tratando de ver la reacción del joven.

-Me da lo mismo, he viajado ya por todo el mundo y supongo que ella igual, así que no le veo la gracia a abandonar Londres -fue la categórica respuesta del recién casado, que no deseaba hacer contacto visual con nadie, solo terminar el protocolo e irse a donde nadie le molestara.

-¡Pero cuando uno se casa es completamente diferente!

-No le veo la diferencia madre.

-Deberías viajar con ella.

-No quise hacerlo antes y menos querré ahora. Tengo demasiado trabajo en el Ministerio como para irme de fiesta solo porque ustedes lo dicen.

-Draco no es menester que trabajes ahí, nuestra fortuna…

-Ya sé que no necesito ese dinero, pero me agrada hacer algo diferente de mi vida -El rubio empezaba a exasperarse cada vez que se le insinuaba que su deber era estar al tanto de las ocupaciones familiares, como dar vida al heredero, más que de otra cosa.

-De acuerdo, no discutamos otra vez por eso, pero te recuerdo que tienes una esposa y te debes a ella.

-No necesito tenerlo a mi lado las veinticuatro horas del día Narcissa.-exclamo astoria

-¿Cómo dices? -exclamó la mujer sin dar crédito a lo que su nuera opinaba y no saliendo aún de esa reacción.

Draco le secundó con actitud serena y de nuevo, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

-Tiene razón, ambos somos jóvenes y tenemos otras inquietudes, así que debo pedirles respeto a la forma en que llevaremos esto.

Narcissa hizo una mueca de desagrado y muy a su pesar guardó silencio, Lucius observaba duramente a su heredero, pero no solía escandalizar en la mesa, así que pensó que habría un momento oportuno para hacerle ver a su hijo lo equivocado que estaba al permitir que Astoria tomara la palabra de esa manera. La cena tomó otro giro entonces sobre las ocupaciones de Astoria dentro de la mansión, lo que debía aprender sobre el funcionamiento de la casa y demás responsabilidades adquiridas. La castaña asentía a todo pretendiendo poner atención a lo que se le decía, pero la realidad era que no había escuchado ni palabra sobre como ordenar el servicio en la casa, los días de visita obligatoria a otras familias y demás pretensiones.

-Todo será poco a poco Astoria. Además, el darnos un nieto es tu principal tarea por ahora y no queremos que pierdas de vista eso -sentenció la mujer madura con aire serio y preocupado.

-Créanme que no puedo olvidarme de ese asunto tan importante -concluyó la chica sintiéndose incómoda por la apreciación.

Tomaron la sobremesa del té en el salón y Lucius y Narcissa eran los que hablaban más en toda la velada; el nuevo matrimonio se sentó en un sofá pequeño que les señaló anteriormente la madre de Draco, así que la cercanía era inevitable, ella percibía el cuerpo de Draco viceversa, él sentía la delicadeza de ella y su perfume . No había reparado en el aroma de ella hasta ese momento.

Ni en los momentos de su ira más cegadora se había detenido a aspirar su aroma, pero no le desagradaba del todo lo que sus sentidos recibían olfativamente. De pronto, la madre del Slytherin hizo la petición más descabellada en ese salón.

-Me agradaría ver que se entienden uno al otro y que el hecho de estar juntos para toda la vida hará nacer en ustedes el cariño que debe haber en toda familia que se funda.

Cissa Malfoy sonreía discretamente mientras su esposo observaba todo con la mano en la barbilla y los jóvenes sentían que esto no marchaba nada bien; ninguno de los presentes se movió, aunque se sobreentendía lo que la señora Malfoy deseaba.

-¿No me explico? A tu padre y a mí nos gustará ver una muestra de ese cariño algún día no muy lejano.

Definitivamente no podía ser verdad. Astoria comenzó a sudar frío al imaginar la idea de rozar a Draco siquiera y éste luchaba por no dar a conocer su reticencia a la petición de su madre.

-¿Draco, si estas atento a lo que dice tu madre? -intervino Lucius al notar que el silencio se hacía patente.

-Nada me gustaría más que verlos tomarse la mano, qué se yo... no es recomedable ser fríos o actuar como desconocidos, pues son esposos ahora -remató la mujer- nada nos haría más feliz que los padres de mis futuros nietos empiecen a estrechar lazos.

Sin comprender exactamente lo que los mayores querían de ellos, el rubio solo acertó a acercar lentamente su diestra a una Astoria perpleja "¿Se atreverá después de lo que hizo?" Pensaba eso mientras lo veía aproximarse a ella y las miradas de ambos se cruzaban por primera vez intencionalmente después de lo sucedido.

Ella no podía moverse, se sentía clavada al sofá mientras su sentido común le vociferaba que se hiciera a un lado, pero el recuerdo de la promesa que debía cumplir junto al ojigris la mantuvo impávida en su sitio. Draco tomó su mano entonces y la sintió fría, Astoria reaccionó cerrando el puño bajo la mano de él para no entrelazar los dedos en ningún momento, el rubio no hizo más fuerte el contacto y a simple vista parecía una caricia normal, pero el contacto realmente era muy poco. La charla volvió a centrarse en otras cosas ante el gusto cumplido.

-¿Los niños irán a Hogwarts o a Durmstrang? -se preguntaba Cissa planeando ya un futuro -¿Qué opinas Lucius?

-Me agradaría Durmstrang, es más severa y confío mas ese colegio.

-Ceo que tal vez tengas razón, solo que la madre no querrá separarse de su hijo, tal como yo en su momento con Draco. ¿Verdad Astoria?

No hubo respuesta a la interrogante, dos corazones palpitaban de manera diferente, el de la aludida padecía una mezcla de desprecio y una sensación nueva que no acertaba a dilucidar, mientras que él experimentaba el contacto con una mano suave bajo la suya, inquieta y no sabía como tratarla, cómo tomarla. Estaba acostumbrado a las manos de Hermione que lo acariciaban como a él le gustaba, pero éstas eran opuestas, parecía que habría que enseñarles todo.

-¿Astoria me estas escuchando?

-Ehhh sí Narcissa, irá a Hogwarts como nosotros.

Lucius frunció el ceño contrariado al escuchar tan distraída respuesta de su nuera, pero el ademán tranquilizador de su esposa le impidió pedir explicaciones al respecto.

-Aun no lo sabemos bien madre -repuso Draco para salir del paso.

-Claro, tienen 11 años para decidir eso, pero convendría que el chico supiera desde siempre que su linaje le trae ciertas consecuencias, así como privilegios.

-Lo sabrá en su momento padre, así que no te preocupes por ello.

-No me preocuparía si hubieses decidido que vivirían aquí para siempre, pero como has convenido tomar la residencia de Manchester…

-¿Dudas de mi capacidad para criar a un Malfoy?

-No, pero tu bien sabes que un heredero no se toma a la ligera y que es labor de todos en la familia participar en ello.

-¡Si lo tomara a la ligera no estaría aquí!

-Lucius -Los tranquilizó Narcissa con la voz parecida a un susurro leve, las cosas amenazaban con salirse de control y ni el mismo Draco advirtió que al charlar con su padre, se aferraba más a la pequeña mano femenina que continuaba presa de la suya.

Astoria no encontraba el momento exacto para intervenir y mucho menos imaginaba cómo hacer que Draco se moderara, sino que pensaba que definitivamente no tenía intenciones de interactuar con él. Contra todo eso, no pasó desapercibida para ella la reacción del rubio al apretar su mano mientras el calor de las palabras se incrementó y fue entonces cuando ella abrió instintivamente los dedos e hizo el contacto más fuerte, respondiendo al agarre de su esposo.

Draco Malfoy sintió la reacción de ella y calló, pero movido por la sorpresa de él mismo y la actitud tomada por la castaña más que por otra cosa; fueron leves segundos en que ambos se desconectaron de lo demás para limitarse a sentir, efímeros momentos antes de volver a la realidad y que Astoria, avergonzada y molesta consigo misma, volvió a cerrar el puño como antes y el dragón regresaba a su posición habitual, con el simple roce.

La Greengrass deseaba sentir repulsión por su esposo, se quería obligar a ello, solo que su ánimo iba por otros lados, causándole evidente mal humor.

Los Malfoy se despidieron de los jóvenes y el roce se rompió de inmediato por ambos, ambas parejas se pusieron de pie para mostrar respeto a los que se marchaban a descansar.

-Estoy agotada querido, debo descansar.

-Me parece bien madre, es lo mejor después de tu viaje.

-Astoria, mañana nos espera una mañana agitada, así que duerme tranquila hoy -se dirigió a la chica.

-No te preocupes Cissa, estaré lista para lo que se necesite -respondió con suficiencia.

No había nada que Astoria no se sintiera capaz de hacer y estaba ansiosa por demostrar que ella era más que una niña mimada o un adorno para la Mansión Malfoy; quería respeto y lo tendría a como diera lugar.

-Hasta mañana Draco -se despidió Lucius y seguido a esas palabras, besó el dorso de la mano de su nuera como la tradición lo marcaba, ella correspondió al gesto con una reverencia leve.

-Que estés bien padre.

Ni bien se perdieron entre los pasillos y la escalinata de la Mansión, Astoria hizo lo mismo sin esperar la reacción de Draco, quien en silencio la veía ascendiendo la escalinata con paso rápido y sin volver la vista atrás, pero sabiéndose observada. Ambos alejados, pero cercanos a la vez, pensaba en sus manos tocando las del otro, en ese primer encuentro que resultaba extraño y difícil.

-¿Por qué demonios no me aparte? ¡Ahora pensará que es una gracia la que hizo y que todo está olvidado!, ¡Qué idiota eres Astoria! -se recriminaba sacudiendo con fiereza la mano, tratando de deshacer así el contacto con Draco.

-¡Debo convencerme que es el peor, el más vil, el más…!-No encontraba ya más frases para referirse al Príncipe de Slytherin, pero ninguna le convencía realmente y eso la exasperaba, no era normal reaccionar así ante lo que él le había hecho.

¿Qué había detrás de eso? Se negaba a escucharse, no quería aceptar lo que al parecer se formaba en ella y quería desecharlo a la voz de ya, deshacerse de ese extraño sentimiento antes que aflorara del todo, tenía miedo de empezar a sentir algo por quien había violentado de esa manera su voluntad, pues eso la haría parecer ante sus ojos como masoquista, como la más estúpida mujer que besaba el yugo que la mantenía presa, que adoraría las manos que se clavaron en ella de esa manera.

No, definitivamente no se lo podría permitir, Astoria Greengrass no era una mártir, así que de un tirón se dejó caer en la cama y cubrió el rostro con ambas manos intentando calmarse, intentando pensar.

Los Weasley no la pasaban bien tampoco, sobre todo Hermione. Ronald estaba decidido a tomar el consejo de Harry y Ginny y sacar un poco a su esposa del ensimismamiento del trabajo, relajarla y esperar a que accediera a embarazarse pronto, así que planeaba tomar unas vacaciones fuera de Londres y eso lo emocionaba. Había llegado a casa temprano para darle la noticia y esperaba impaciente a la de rizos castaños, quien no olvidaba el desaire de Draco y tenía la expresión adusta aún. Solo le apetecía tomar un buen baño y pensar en lo que estaba pasando y de supe manera la Greengrass estaba influyendo en su relación con el dragón. En eso estaba cuando una voz conocida la sobresaltó ni bien entraba a su modesta casa.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó el pelirrojo al verla cruzar el dintel de la puerta.

-Hola Ron , espera…¿Tú tan temprano en casa? -comentó extrañada.

-Por hoy ya fue suficiente de Sortilegios Weasley, creo que el mundo mágico sobrevivirá sin mi algunos días o semanas.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-¿Es una sorpresa! Ven, siéntate conmigo, ¡que seguro te emocionas tanto como yo!

-Bueno, te escucho -agregó preocupada por las ocurrencias que su esposo a veces tenía y que ella corregía sutilmente hasta hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Nos iremos de vacaciones unos cuantos días!

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Vacaciones? Ronald, tenemos que platicarlo, decidirlo…¡No es todo a la ligera!

-Hermione, desde nuestra luna de miel no hacemos un viaje y creo que este es un buen momento y quién sabe, podríamos irnos dos y regresar tres ¿Qué dices? -sonrió pícaramente tomando un aire de broma para tratar de convencer de ese modo a la ojimiel, quien sentía desbocársele el corazón de solo pensar que se alejaría de Draco, pero no encontraba el pretexto ideal para evadir el tema y eso que su mente ya trabajaba en ello.

-No lo sé…

-Déjate llevar, es más ¡Harry arreglará todo en el Ministerio para que se designe a alguien en tu lugar y no te atrases, ¡He pensado en todo!-se tocaba la cabeza con el dedo índice, denotando un aire de inteligencia-

-Sssí, eso veo -dudó ella. Esta vez no podría zafarse fácilmente, el viaje era inminente.

-¡Así se hacen las cosas! Partiremos en unos cuantos días, así que si deseas ir de compras con Ginny, ya sabes, esas cosas de mujeres, por mi no hay problema, solo recuerda que no debemos despilfarrar los pocos galeones que tenemos -jugó el pelirrojo al verla seria todavía.

-No necesito nada, de verdad -repuso ella.

-¡Pues a planearlo todo, que me encantaría salir lo más pronto posible! ¿Supe te parece este fin de semana?

-¿En dos días? ¿No es demasiado apresurado?

-¡Qué mas da! ¡No se hable más del asunto! Nos vamos y verás que nos divertiremos mucho.

La ojimiel no pudo replicarle nada y Weasley se incorporaba del sillón diciendo lo anterior y se dirigía a la cocina y a la nevera para inspeccionar si había algo comestible en lo que Granger preparaba algo. No había marcha atrás, ella tendría que irse con Ronald.

Draco, por su parte, trataba de no darle demasiada importancia a nada, pero ese leve contacto recién vivido lo descolocaba porque nunca imaginó la reacción de Astoria de esa manera, esperaba odio, rencor y de hecho lo aceptaría y no lucharía contra ello, pero jamás cruzaba por su mente que ella hiciese algo similar, sentir los dedos delgados haciendo presión en los suyos no era la gran cosa para nadie, pero para él si y más después de todo lo ó acomodarse para trabajar un rato o leer, pero a los pocos instantes de empezar cualquier cosa, la atención se le iba; arqueó la ceja sopesando la posibilidad de hablar con ella y tratar de explicarse, de dejar esa imagen de barbarie que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, mas el sabía que la merecía y pretendía deshacerse de ese nuevo estigma lo más pronto posible…solo que no sabía como ¿Pedir disculpas? Realmente no se concebía haciéndolo, aunque la realidad ameritaba de ellas.

-¿Debo regresar con Astoria a la habitacion? -Se preguntaba sin convencerse- No nos hemos dirigido bien la palabra y puede ser que tome su varita ni bien me vea, pero tampoco pienso cargar con esto toda la vida…

-Después de todo ella es mi…esposa -la última palabra resonaba distinta en su mente, parecía que por fin se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre casado y que sea como fuere, compartiría su vida con esa otra persona que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Pensaba que no podría permanecer en su recámara de soltero por siempre y menos con sus padres ahora en la mansión, así que urgía componer la situación para dar vida al heredero o…lamentables consecuencias vendrían pronto. No lo meditó más y salió rumbo a su encuentro, los puños dolían apretados, pero decidió enfrentarse a lo que viniera, sea lo que esto fuere. Astoria no imaginaba que él se dirigía hacia ella y empezó a despojarse de su atuendo, lentamente y sin poner atención, quitaba los pequeños pendientes que adornaban sus oídos y los guardó en la cajita de oro con su nombre, reglo de su madre a los quince años de edad, Daphne poseía una similar y era una posesión preciada para ella, de las pocas cosas que se le permitió llevarse de la casa de sus padres, pues no querían que albergara demasiados recuerdos de ahí, sino que pronto se acostumbrara a los Malfoy. Se observaba en el espejo y soltó su cabello recogido con un broche de nácar; la cabellera castaña no era tan exuberante como la de Hermione, era ondulada sí, pero no de rizos copiosos como los de la Gryffindor, se antojaba más discreta, pero suave al vestido fue el siguiente en caer al ser sustituido por el camisón satinado de color borgoña que vestía ahora; hacía las cosas automáticamente y sin prestar demasiada atención, pasó al baño para lavar su rostro y disponerse a descansar, el cansancio la vencía después del eterno llanto de la noche pasada y el de la mañana después de dejar a Blaise.

Malfoy estaba ya afuera de la habitación y dudaba si entrar o tocar, era obvio que ella no le abriría, así que decididamente giró la manilla para entrar y al hacerlo lo recibió el silencio y las prendas de ella recién despojadas. El ruido del grifo le indicaban que ella estaba en la pieza contigua y en lo que nuevamente pensaba qué hacer, Astoria le sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -fue el grito ahogado de la chica tratando de cubrirse lo más posible y retrocediendo unos pasos. Se recriminaba ahora el no tener su varita a la mano para amenazarlo por lo menos si se atrevía a hacer lo de la vez pasada.

-Necesitamos hablar Astoria, la verdad es que…

-¡No hablaré contigo! ¡Vete! -exigió tratando de ocultar la turbación de la que era víctima.

Draco esperaba esa reacción, pero tampoco iba a montar el numerito más de una vez, así que la única opción era solucionar las cosas ahora.

-Pues si no quieres hablar, no lo pediré más, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a que esta es nuestra recámara y como comprenderás, mis padres ya regresaron y les sería muy extraño que yo permaneciera en la mía ¿No crees?

La ojiverde también pensaba que no podrían estar por siempre así, con el tiempo viniéndoles encima y no atinaba a reaccionar coherentemente, pues Draco no iba a marcharse y ocasionar una ruidosa discusión atraería la atención de los Malfoy, por lo que optó por ignorarlo.

Cerró lo mas que pudo su pijama para no revelar nada de su cuerpo y se quedó viendo fijamente el lecho nupcial, dudaba si recostarse o esperar a que él lo hiciera y tomar el lado que quedara libre.

Para su alivio, el rubio estaba en las mismas, pues nunca había compartido una noche con alguien, sino solo ratos. Confundido prefirió dejarla escoger lado de la cama para descansar y abrió de par en par el espacioso clóset que estaba ahí, del cual escogió una pijama de dos piezas negra y con ella en la mano, se dirigió al vestidor para no presionarla. Una vez ahí se miró al espejo, lucía algo ¿nervioso? y levemente despeinado; colocó de nuevo los cabellos platinos en su sitio y una vez cambiado de atuendo, se refrescó el rostro antes de volver a donde su esposa estaba; ella ya había tomado posesión del lado izquierdo de la cama.

-"Ese era mi lado predilecto"- pensó resignado, pero sin tener intenciones de discutir por la insignificancia.

El dragón la observó rápidamente antes de tomar su sitio; no había reparado demasiado en las facciones de la chica hasta ese momento, aún guardaban el resplandor de la adolescencia recién pasada y hacía falta afinarse algunas de ellas, no era tan blanca como él, sino apiñonada como Granger, solo que entre la Gryffindor y la Slytherin había abismos, Hermione era toda una mujer, llena de experiencias, sufrimientos y decisiones difíciles, además dueña de una inteligencia que Astoria difícilmente podría igualar.

-"Mujer a medio terminar" -se susurró a si mismo con una mueca de suficiencia.

Se adivinaba la mandíbula de la chica, apretada bajo el semblante que pretendía ser de descanso y entendió que estaba igual o más desestabilizada que él; la tensión podría cortarse con el simple murmullo de la respiración, pero cada uno trataba de no mostrarle al otro su estado de ánimo, finalmente eso les habían inculcado en casa a ambos, por lo que no era sorpresa entre ellos el ocultar las reacciones naturales que pudiesen sentir. El silencio era el único rey en esa preciosa alcoba nupcial habitada por dos aparentes extraños.

Cada uno fingía dormir cerrando los ojos, mientras que sus mentes divagaban inquietas, Astoria estaba pendiente del más mínimo movimiento de Draco y tenía la varita lista bajo la almohada para cualquier imprevisto, aunque deseaba no tener que usarla, puesto que se sabía capaz de lanzarle un Avada Kedavra o cualquier maldición imperdonable; el rubio tenia la suya en la mesilla de noche y de igual forma estaba atento a lo que la castaña hiciera.

-¡No puede ser que durmamos en la misma cama!-pensaba la ojiverde- ¿Por qué no le exijo que se vaya? -La noche se avecinaba larga para ambos…otra vez.

Interiormente, a ella le parecía que Malfoy había actuado últimamente de una manera bastante madura y eso la aliviaba. En cuanto lo que sucedió en la cena...era mejor no ía que admitir que había sido un poco ingenua al pensar que Draco trataría de forzarla nuevamente.

A su modo de ver, las cosas no iban tan mal. Además se sumaba el hecho de que pronto estarían solos fuera de la vigilancia de sus suegros. Aquello no sólo era una ventaja desde el punto de vista de que pronto no tendrían que fingir ante nadie; sino que, lo más importante, no tenía que dormir en la misma cama que él.

Malfoy por su parte, no podía dejar de encontrarse con la fragancia femenina, suave y discreta.

-Al menos no es escandalosa con su perfume -advirtió nuevamente en silencio.

De pronto, un movimiento de ella para acomodarse de la rígida postura que guardaba los hizo contactar más, ambos permanecieron inmóviles después de eso, esperando uno la reacción del otro, sintieron la tibieza del compañero por unos segundos. Podrían tocarse más con solo quererlo, el roce sería inevitable si alguno moviera una extremidad unos centímetros más.

Transcurrieron los minutos y cuando parecía que el ojigris había conciliado el sueño, la castaña se reincorporó con sumo cuidado recargando su espalda en la cabecera, las lamparillas de ambas mesillas siguen encendidas y la luz le molestaba para dormir. Refunfuñó molesta al suponer que Draco ya dormía y sacó su varita para conjurar el hechizo que se desharía de la luz.

-Nox -pronunció y la oscuridad apareció extinguiendo la luz inmediatamente, pero dudaba en apagar la de Malfoy, cuando giró el rostro hacia el, lo observó también: El cabello platino caía coronando las sienes pálidas y la nariz afilada se movía al compás pausado de su respiración, la boca de labios delgados parecía tan inofensiva... y esa expresión altiva, así era Draco Malfoy.

-"Ese rostro oculta un ogro dentro, así que no le daré espacio para que regrese de nuevo"-se dijo a si misma dando por terminada la inspección.

Pronunció de nuevo el hechizo que los sumió en la total penumbra y entonces Astoria se reacomodó en el lecho y se dispuso a dormir tanto como fuera posible acompañada de él. Nuevamente un tiempo pasó antes de sentirse movimiento en esa cama, Draco esbozaba una media sonrisa de extrañamiento, pues percatándose de todo lo ocurrido, solo atinó a quedarse inmóvil, soportando el análisis de la Greengrass, que al final le causó ¿gracia?.

-Eres rara Astoria, muy rara -masculló, pero su esposa dormía ya, así que no pudo escucharlo, al no percibir nada más, entrecerró los ojos para entregarse al descanso, parecía que por fin la calma reinaba entre ellos.


	8. Chapter 8 : revelaciones

Al amanecer de un nuevo día, Draco se incorporó primero y sus pasos se encaminaron hacia la ducha, no había dormido mal, pero tampoco fue el mejor descanso de su vida, sentía complicado tener que adaptarse a un espacio más reducido que su cama habitual y encima de eso, la difícil situación con Astoria impedía que se sintiera del todo cómodo. Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua mientras se despojaba de el pijama, acostumbrado a estar solo, olvidaba cerrar del todo las puertas y a través del espejo de pared, se revelaba la intimidad del despertó de inmediato al sentir el movimiento de su esposo y amanecía con el cuerpo adolorido por permanecer en una sola posición, ella también se sentía invadida por compartir espacio y más con él. Al percatarse del vacío a su lado se animó a estirarse completamente; de buena gana le pediría a Malfoy que se durmiera en el sofá si es que era muy necesario guardar las apariencias del matrimonio feliz, en eso estaba cuando escuchó el agua correr e instintivamente volteó hacia el bañ puerta entreabierta reveló la desnudez de Draco y por unos instantes observó ese cuerpo que le causaba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, era el cuerpo de quien la había forzado, de quien en vez de darle cariño o amabilidad en una entrega, había preferido la fuerza. Siguió observando esa palidez que hacía juego con su rostro en tez; los músculos propios de hombre se asomaban en la complexión del de ojos de mercurio.

-Pudimos haber hecho mejor las cosas -pensó.

-¡Merlín! ¿Pero qué idiotez he dicho? -se sorprendió con la atención puesta en él y fue entonces cuando se obligó a retirar a vista.

Volvió a fingirse dormida mientras él salía ya vestido y despreocupado de la ducha, la vio en la cama y le agradó verla con los ojos cerrados aún, señal que le indicaba que efectivamente descansaba ¡Qué lejos de imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa!

Bajó con prisa la escalinata y Astoria se levantó para tomar el baño que la haría pensar más claramente, pues no conseguía apartar semejante recuerdo que la hacía turbarse nerviosamente.

Ella bajo de la habitación pocos minutos después, ataviada con un vestido vaporoso color durazno y sin mangas, que resaltaba el color pálido de su piel. El cabello húmedo no estaba recogido como de costumbre, sino que caía hacia los hombros

dándole un aire infantil aún y un maquillaje muy discreto, casi inexistente. Draco terminaba su acostumbrado café y al sentirla llegar se reacomodó en su asiento, ella por su parte no esperaba encontrarlo de nuevo, hubiera apostado que ya se había marchado.

-¿Qué harás hoy? -rompió el silencio.

-Visitar a mi madre y a las personas que disponga la tuya.

-Dale mis saludos a Marie.

-No tienes que fingir amabilidad hacia mi familia conmigo Draco-le respondió ella

-Te confundes Greengrass, estimo a tus padres mas de lo que crees.

Astoria asintió en silencio sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, rememoró el tiempo en que los Malfoy estaban señalados públicamente al ir a Lucius a Azkaban y los pocos que les tendieron la mano al salir fueron Claudio y Marie, que padecían de el mismo señalamiento por haberse negado a participar de lleno en la guerra, no se ignoraba que estaban más inclinados, aunque no abiertamente del lado de la Orden del Fénix.

Las veces en que Lucius y Claudio sostenían interminables encuentros para discutir cómo resurgir de nuevo entre la sociedad mágica había derivado en ese juramento inquebrantable que años después la tenia unida a Draco Malfoy ante el beneplácito de Narcissa y Marie Greengrass, madres de ambos.

-Lo sé -repuso escuetamente y tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza que le acababa de servir un elfo doméstico que los atendía con esmero.

-Me marcho ya -se puso de pie al tiempo que conjuraba con su varita un hechizo para desaparecer sin esperar la contestación de su esposa.

-Como desees -respondió ella, pero ya no había nadie para escucharla- parece que también deberé acostumbrarme a hablar sola.

Tomó el desayuno con tranquilidad, cuando fue informada que Narcissa había salido no hacía mucho por una urgencia con de último momento y que los planes quedarían pospuestos para después. La noticia le agradó a la castaña y desayunó con toda la calma y parsimonia del mundo, sin presiones de ningún tipo.

-Mi ama, esto es para usted -aparecía Cindy, la elfina designada para el servicio de la nueva señora Malfoy con un sobre blanco entre las manos y que entregó a la muchacha, quien no se explicaba que podría ser.

-Gracias, pero ¿De quién es? ¿Solo llegó así?

-La lechuza que lo trajo no la reconozco mi señora, así que Cindy no puede responder a lo que pregunta, perdón mi ama.

-Está bien, no te preocupes -sonrió amablemente a la criaturita que tímidamente le expresaba sus disculpas.

-Si no dispone cosa, me retiro.

-Adelante ¿Cindy verdad?

-¡Si mi ama, me llamo así! -reaccionó con alegría, dando brinquitos de felicidad al ver que su nueva dueña le manifestaba algo de simpatía que en esa casa se echaba mucho de menos.

-Anda, ve a lo que tienes que hacer -rió de buena gana al ver tan singular espectáculo.

-Ojala el amo Draco pudiera ver esa sonrisa que mi amita posee.

Al escuchar eso, Astoria recobro el semblante serio y la elfina al percatarse que dicha sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de la ojiverde.

-Perdone a Cindy ¡Es imprudente, es mala! -decía mientras el pequeño puño de estrellaba una y otra vez con su carita de autocastigo.

-No, no lo eres, solo que de lo que me pase no quiero que tu amo Draco se entere ¿entendido?

-¿No le diré entonces que estuvo llorando cuando se fue el señor Zabini?

-¡No! -exclamó rápidamente la esposa de Draco- ¡Nada de lo que a mí me pase aquí debe saberlo! Por favor…-susurro buscando la complicidad de su novel compañía

-Cindy no dirá nada que la amita no desee revelar, Cindy será una tumba.

-Muchas gracias -sonrío de nuevo haciendo una leve caricia sobre la mejilla derecha de la criatura, quien sin creerlo, se pasaba la manita sobre el lugar que Astoria recién tocaba.

-¡Mi amita es muy buena con Cindy! -concluyó con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Astoria no pudo evitar sentir ternura por ella y por los demás elfos que habitaban la Residencia Greengrass, todos amables con su familia y valorados por ellos, excepto por la altanería de Daphne y su propia actitud de ignorarlos siempre. Realmente no se había percatado de lo importantes que resultaban. De repente se percató que no había abierto el misterioso sobre. No decía nada y decidió romperlo para sacar lo que poseía. Pero lo que vio difícilmente lo olvidaría en su vida, sus manos quietas hasta entonces, empezaban a temblar mientras sustraía lo que en él estaba, era una fotografía y una nota sin firma, sentía como si le estuvieran quemando las manos y no porque esa carta tuviera magia oscura, sino porque el contenido era una cruel revelación para la Señora Malfoy: "Felicidades a la recién casada, este es mi obsequio de bodas" se leía en la nota con caligrafía que parecía ser femenina y de alguien versado, ya que se adivinaba o de buena posición económica o bien, una persona inteligente y pulcra al escribir.

-¡Eres completamente despreciable, Draco Malfoy! -apretaba la voz contra los labios entrecerrados de coraje y sintiendo un horrible vuelco en su interior.

La fotografía ilustraba al rubio y a Hermione Granger en un apasionado beso que dejó sin palabras a la de ojos verdes y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar lo más lejos posible esa dura acusación hacia su marido. Jamás imaginó que Draco fuera un santo, pero de eso a estar con la persona que mas había despreciado en Howgarts le resultaba lastimosamente incomprensible y más ahora que era un hombre casado ¡Y con ella!.

No era solo su orgullo de mujer lastimado o su exposición pública al que dirán, sino que iba más allá, era algo dentro de su corazón lo que le dolía y era más grande que todo su coraje. Era un hecho, Astoria Greengrass empezaba a sentir algo más por Draco malfoy.

La impotencia se apoderaba de ella en forma de copiosas lágrimas y tuvo el impulso de romper la fotografía que la lastimaba tanto al saber que Granger era la dueña de los besos de su esposo, pero prefirió dejarla intacta para mostrársela a…quien fuera, quien llegara primero, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, hacerle saber a cualquiera que Draco era más aborrecible de lo que se pensaba, ansiaba desenmascararlo frente a Lucius o Narcissa, quienes seguramente al enterarse se enfurecerían y lo obligarían a dejar a Hermione.

¡Cómo deseó que Blaise llegara en esos momentos!, cosa que no sucedió, pues el moreno no apareció por la Mansión esa mañana .por lo que tuvo que regresar de nuevo a su encierro, a llorar su descubrimiento.

En la espaciosa habitación que ya era su confidente de llanto se vació entera. El coraje de verse exhibida así le afectaba

-Seguramente a estas alturas ya todo el mundo lo sabe y como siempre pasa, soy la última idiota en enterarme -se lastimaba más al considerarlo, pero era mas lacerante el hecho de que tal vez nunca tendría lo que la Gryffindor: la atención y el ¿afecto? De Draco Malfoy. ¡Anhelaba tanto llegar al fondo de eso! Saber si era solo deseo o algo más.

-Si está enamorado de esa mujer…¿por qué se casó conmigo? ¿Por qué me tomó a la fuerza? ¿Por qué me condena a la infelicidad? -sollozaba entre el debate de su amor propio y su corazón, ya no podría seguirse negando que Draco estaba dentro de su vida, haciendo nacer el amor en ella de una manera que llegó a odiar, pero no desaparecer. Le revolvía el alma de celos ver ese beso que ella no había poseído y que probablemente no seria suyo tampoco.

-¿Así va a ser siempre?, ¿Yo derramando llanto? ¿Pretendiendo que no sé que se encuentra con Granger a escondidas? ¡No, no no! -se decía frenéticamente y tirando todo al su alrededor.

En segundos, la lujosa habitación quedó reducida al más profundo caos. Su apacible vida de antes era rota por una fotografía y un anónimo, lo que Draco pudo haberle hecho días atrás no se comparaba en dolor con esto, con descubrir que el lugar en él ya estaba ocupado, el infierno se abría ante sus pies.

En el Ministerio las cosas no estaban perfectas, pues Hermione debía enfrentar a Draco diciéndole los planes de su marido, la reacción no se hizo esperar

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? -se exaltaba el rubio haciendo fulgurar los ojos de mercurio al saber que ella partía con Ron.

-No está a mi alcance negarme, Draco…-trataba de explicarse ante la furia crecida de Malfoy.

-¿Y tu si pretendías que yo renunciara a mi boda? ¡No me hagas reír Granger! ¡Exiges lo que no puedes darme! -vociferaba dolido por verse hecho a un lado una vez más.

-¡Sabes bien que soy tuya, que nada de mí pertenece a Ronald!

-¡Que no menciones a ese imbécil en mi presencia! -se acercaba peligrosamente a ella con la ira acrecentada, necesitaba en efecto, saberla y hacerla suya, recorrerla una vez más con ímpetu antes de dejarla marchar con Weasley, dejar sus huellas de desenfrenado sobre ella, perderse en ese cabello que acariciaría hasta el desmayo y en ese cuerpo que se enredaba en él cada que hacían el amor, sin embargo el orgullo se le antepuso y recobró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su fría máscara y dio media vuelta.

-¡Draco tranquilízate! -pedía la castaña y lo vio entonces impávido y serio, se descontroló al verlo así y preguntó confundida -¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy -respondió tajante sin apartarle la mirada de hielo, pero no se le acercaba más.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hace segundos estabas incontrolable! ¡Mi amor, comprende que no puedo hacer más!

Draco sonrió con burla al escuchar la expresión de afecto de la leona hacia él, burla que llevaba consigo celos de verse desplazado.

-¿Mi amor?

-Eso eres para mi, solo que no quieres entenderlo.

-Como digas Granger.

La ojimiel se desesperó y con rabia le gritó.

-¡Me agradaba más verte furioso por mi partida!, ¡Me hacías sentir que te importo por lo menos un poco!-

-Creo que no tengo derecho a nada, es tu vida, tu esposo -escupía con calma, pero las palabras fluían impregnadas de desprecio y frialdad. Él se la llevaba, la arrancaba una vez más de sus brazos y Hermione seguía el juego cual esposa abnegada y dedicada. La misma farsa de siempre que Malfoy odiaba desde que empezó con ella.

-Tu eres mi vida, creí que de verdad te interesaba… -susurraba entre lágrimas la leona abatida por la situación, por un lado no podía negarse y por otro odiaba afectar a Draco así. ¿pero que podría hacer? Su error de casarse con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado le cobraba un alto precio por el presente. Las cosas eran así y ni modo.

-Volverás -repuso secamente tomando asiento en su sillón de piel en donde solía trabajar y volcando su atención hacia los pergaminos apilados en su escritorio.

Hermione ya no pudo soportar tanta insolencia y con la impotencia a flor de piel se marchaba dando un portazo, esta vez las apariencias le importaban nada y su dolor de mujer hablaba más que su deber, no solo el rubio sufría, sino que ella también estaba presa en su propio juego. ¿Podría auto liberarse?

Después de lo sucedido con Hermione, Draco regresaba a su casa para intentar despejarse de la idea de saberla acompañada a toda hora de Ronald Weasley, últimamente la vida le ponía demasiados asuntos por responder. Esperaba encontrar a Astoria en el salón o en el jardín, pero no fue así, entonces imaginó que no habría regresado de casa de sus padres y se dirigió a descansar un rato en la habitación matrimonial, necesitaba que su mente se olvidara por un momento de otra castaña que lo había puesto intranquilo. Cuando entró en la lujosa habitación, lo último que esperaba encontrar era un desastre y a su esposa aún sollozante.

-¡Astoria! -se apresuraba hacia ella- ¿Estas bien?

Al escucharlo, la muchacha se incorporó mirándolo con reproche.

-¡Déjame en paz!, ¿no te basta con todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Quieres hundirme más, quieres volverme loca? -exclamaba fuera de sí y temblando de rabia.

El rubio se sintió mal por esas palabras, pero algo le decía que no era por haberla hecho suya a la fuerza lo que desataba todo ese comportamiento, sí, se de acuerdo, algo había de eso, pero sin duda, la reacción de astoria tenía un trasfondo y eso lo averiguaría en ese instante.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios te pasa? -levantó la voz para callar la de ella. La castaña se dirigió hacia uno de los múltiples de la cómoda y abriéndolo de golpe, sacó la causa de su reclamo, acompañado de la amargura al decir.

-¿Esto te parece poco? ¡No soy tu burla Draco, soy una Greengrass! -

Malfoy no comprendía del todo lo que ocurría, hasta que la fotografía aterrizó en el suelo ante un Slytherin estupefacto de verla, quien se inclinó y la examinó detenidamente mientras su esposa seguía reclamando cosas que él ya no escuchaba, ¿Quién poseía esa foto? ¿Quién la habría hecho llegar a su casa, a manos de la ojiverde?

-¿Quién envió esto?-pregunto malfoy

-¿Solo eso preguntas? ¡Es el colmo del descaro! ¿Es lo único que te interesa? ¿Saber quien la envió?

-¿Sabes o no sabes Astoria? -exigió impaciente, pues arriesgar así su relación con Granger era peligroso para todos.

-¡No lo se ni me importa! ¡Venía con esto! -le aventaba al rostro el anónimo, que él leyó detenidamente y movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

El silencio antes de hablar fue breve. Draco hacía pedazos la fotografía ante la estupefacción de la castaña.

-¡Rompiéndola no lograrás que yo pretenda que ignore que lo sé, que ignore que la vi!

-Ya lo sabes, ya te enteraste y no voy a explicar nada a ti ni a nadie -salió airado por la escena, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡Cínico! ¡Te odio! -exclamó ella haciendo chocar contra la puerta recién cerrada un costoso jarrón de Cissa, mismo que pretendía desfogar su trémulo estado de ánimo.

Sentía morir de desánimo, de vergüenza, de ira y principalmente de celos; devastada por la reacción de Draco, esperaba al menos una explicación de su parte, pero nada, el volvía a su frialdad habitual y eso le hería mas y más al percatarse que no le interesaba lo que ella podría llegar a sentir.

Una vez solo, él intentó pensar con cabeza suelta lo que acababa de ocurrir, esa fotografía era en extremo comprometedora, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la rabia demostrada por Astoria; sin pensarlo, dejó de lado el hecho de que alguien más ya sabia de sus encuentros con Granger y se concentró en la esposa furiosa que acababa de dejar en el dormitorio.

-¿Qué fue eso? -se preguntó- No fue la mejor forma de hacerle saber que Hermione y yo… -calló.

Se sentía mal porque por segunda vez, hacía llorar a Astoria y parecía que en esta ocasión, ella actuaba más dolida, más afectada y se preguntaba una y otra vez que pasaba, era un misterio para su mente acostumbrada a pensar en vez de sentir. El resto de la tarde, ella se quedó encerrada y ante los Malfoy pretextó sentirse indispuesta, cosa que nadie cuestionó. Draco comprobó que nadie más en la casa sabían de la existencia de la fotografía ya destruida y respiro aliviado, aunque seguía inquieto por su esposa, a la cual no prefirió molestar y se quedó de nuevo en su habitación de soltero, durmió poco, sobresaltado por la imagen de Granger viajando como toda una señora del brazo de su esposo y…el recuerdo de la otra castaña que se había exaltado tanto al saber que le era infiel con Hermione.

-Es su amor propio -concluyó por fin arqueando la ceja y dando por zanjado el asunto, solo que…su propia respuesta no le convencía del todo. Al otro día era sábado, por lo que no tenia que ir al Ministerio, así que decidió intentar retomar las cosas con Astoria y salir de las dudas que lo acosaban. Tocó la puerta de la recámara y no obtuvo respuesta, lo hizo de nuevo y nada, hasta que a una tercera vez, Cindy se apareció ante él.

-Mi amita no se encuentra, mi Señor.

La reacción no se hizo esperar e interrogó con voz en grito a la elfina que se veía visiblemente asustada por el tono empleado.

-¿A dónde demonios fue sin avisarme?

-No lo se mi amo

-¡No me mientas o te vas a arrepentir! -amenazó.

-¡De verdad mi amo que Cindy no le miente, Cindy no sabe, Cindy no…!

Le exasperaba el tono chillón de la voz de la criatura y le hizo un ademán de mala gana indicándole que se marchara de inmediato, la elfina obedeció en el acto. Decidió postrarse en el salón a esperar la llegada de su esposa y las horas transcurrían bajo el tic tac del enorme reloj tallado en madera que engalanaba la estancia. No pudo leer, no pudo concentrarse en nada más que en la ausencia no anunciada de Astoria, estaba decidido a reclamarle, a gritarle que no era eso lo que se esperaba de ella…mil cosas le venían a la mente y quería hacerlas todas. En eso estaba cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella entró la grácil figura que provocaba su enfado.

-¿De dónde vienes? -fue la primera pregunta que resonó grave en el salón, sobresaltando a la recién llegada, quien al verlo, rememoró la fotografía y el orgullo la hacía recuperar el aplomo.

-¿Te importa?-contestó ella quitándose guantes y el abrigo, colgándolos en su sitio, sin molestarse en mirarlo siquiera.

-¡Eres MI esposa!, ¡Tu deber es…!

-¡Al diablo con mi deber!, ¿Piensas en tu deber como esposo cuando estás con… esa?

-Te pregunté algo Astoria y aún no me has respondido. ¿ dónde estabas? -las miradas de ambos chocaban desafiantes, los dos tenían motivos para estar enfadados con el otro y ninguno quería ceder en ese momento. Ella buscaba la explicación acerca de Granger y él, de su prolongada ausencia.

-Estuve por ahí -respondió después de incómodos momentos silenciosos.

-¡Esa no es una respuesta! -se alteraba más y más Draco malfoy.

-Para mi si lo es.

-¡Pues para mi no!

La castaña rodó los ojos y empezó a darse cuenta que podía enfrentar a Draco sin miedo gracias a su propio coraje y se felicitó por ello, había encontrado en ella el temple para hacerse similar al rubio.

-Estuve con Daphne, Terry y Blaise -dijo de mala gana, subiendo las escaleras e ignorando toda reacción del ojigris.

-¿Blaise? -La seguía él con la sorpresa desagradable pintada en el pálido rostro.

-Eso dije, Blaise Zabini y por cierto, estuvo aquí hace algunos días -respondió tratando de parecer despreocupada, pero deseosa de infringirle las mismas heridas al rubio, hacerle sentir lo que ella rabiaba al saberlo con Granger, aunque solo fuera por orgullo de esposo trastocado y nada más.

-¿Para qué? ¿qué tenía que hacer Zabini aquí?

-Yo lo invité, esta también es mi casa ¿No?

-¡Escúchame bien Astoria! ¡Esta es la casa de MIS padres y no tienes derecho a meter a nadie en mi ausencia!-

Ella pareció no escuchar y continuó sacándose los zapatos y haciendo mil cosas que exasperaban a Draco.

-¿A qué vino? -la tomó de nuevo por los hombros como aquella vez, para obligarla a mirarlo, a ponerle atención.

-A visitarme -luchaba por dominarse recordando lo que podría desencadenarse, pero esta vez tenía la varita apretada en el puño de la mano izquierda.

¿La usaría contra Malfoy de ser necesario? El mismo Draco sintió que las cosas no iban por buen camino y la soltó de inmediato, trataba de recuperar su autodominio, por lo que no contestó.

-¿te importa eso? Blaise ha sido mi amigo desde siempre.

El rubio tampoco contestó a eso, intentaba dominarse y no cometer otra locura, apretaba la mandíbula y los puños, pero el enfado le impedía pensar fríamente.

-Te recuerdo que tienes ciertas obligaciones -habló con voz ronca y pausada después de un suspiro que indicaba que recuperaba su carácter, ella se burló.

-¿Obligaciones? , ¿Volverás a tomarme por la fuerza como el animal que demostraste ser? -lo provocaba sin saber por qué, sin saber hasta donde quería llegar y él se limitó a responderle con la mirada fija en ella

-Necesitamos un hijo Astoria, que no se te olvide.

-No lo he olvidado, mi padre está en la misma situación que el tuyo y contigo y tus padres recordándomelo a cada momento, es imposible olvidarme de eso.

-¿Cuándo lo tendremos entonces? El tiempo se acaba.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento éste…-los ánimos poco a poco se calmaban de un lado y de otro, el juramento inquebrantable y el heredero eran sin duda dos temas muy importantes entre ellos.

-Nunca será un buen momento para alguien como nosotros, solo tenemos que hacerlo, no pensarlo sino…hacerlo.

Después de decir esto, el rubio se marchaba del dormitorio, no había más que hablar y el silencio llegó para quedarse de nuevo

. Astoria permanecía pensativa, tarde o temprano debería embarazarse de Malfoy, ¿Pero y Granger?

-Un hijo mío…nuestro -su mente empezaba a moldear la idea, a darle cuerpo. Su mente era un verdadero caos.


	9. Chapter 9 :Lágrimas y furias

El viaje de los Weasley no podía significar más tortura para Hermione. El fingido interés con que disfrazaba su ansiedad de regresar a los brazos de Draco, le costaba cada vez más. Ronald había decidido que recorrieran los museos y esos sitios que supuso le agradarían a su esposa; ella sabía que era un bonito detalle de su esposo y la culpabilidad la asaltaba, pero no podía estar exenta de cambios bruscos de humor. Unas veces era la esposa amorosa y complaciente y otras simplemente no soportaba la cercanía del pelirrojo.

- ¡…Y a mí me ha gustado! -concluía emocionado después de la visita a Louvre.

El muchacho guardó silencio observándola con la mirada perdida entre las obras de arte a las que obviamente no le ponía mucha atención. Hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían y para él estaba resultando muy complicado sobrellevar esa situación ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba? ¿Sería de verdad el hecho de convertirse en padres? Sonrió antes de preguntarle.

-¿Realmente crees que será muy difícil? -ella no contestó. -¡Hermione Granger!

- -¡Ronald! -se escandalizó- ¡No tienes qué gritar para que yo te escuche!

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Pero si llevo diez minutos intentando comunicarme contigo y no me contestas! .La castaña se turbó.

-¿De verdad?

-No Hermione, me gusta mentirte para ver que reacción tienes -la evidente molestia surcaba el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento Ron…-susurró acercándose a él para abrazarlo. No hubo más remedio que ceder y sonreírle, después de todo, la amaba demasiado como para permanecer enfadados

-Te decía que si crees que será tan difícil ser padres, creo que te estás sugestionando y…

La ojimiel encendió un cigarrillo mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

-¡Hermione! - le exigió el pelirrojo- ¡deja de fumar de inmediato! ¿No ves que no es bueno para el bebé?-

La gente a su alrededor volteó a mirarla, lo cual incomodó a la chica, quien le indicó con un ademán que guardara silencio. Lo tomó del brazo e intentaron apartarse de las personas curiosas.

-¡No exageres, Ronald!, aun no estoy embarazada…

-Pero pronto lo estarás y hasta yo se que eso que haces no es bueno para…

-¡Ya lo se! -apagó el cigarrillo con fastidio- ¿tenemos que estar discutiendo a cada rato?

-¿Pero que estás diciendo? Creo que ya he sido muy paciente, Hermione, necesito saber qué es lo que está sucediendo contigo, con nosotros.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en que algo pasa? -suavizó el tono de voz y fingió tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir- Ron, es que son demasiados cambios y debes comprender que estoy nerviosa con todo eso.

Caminaban hacia su alojamiento mientras intentaban resolver el inconveniente. Entraron a la sencilla habitación decorada con motivos florales. Nada suntuoso, pero todo pulcramente acomodado para el agrado visual de los visitantes del pequeño hostal. Los Weasley jamás habían necesitado de los lujos para sentirse bien.

-Mira Hermione -continuó- lo que yo digo es que debes tomarte las cosas con calma, estaremos juntos toda la vida, sabremos criar una bonita familia. Recuerda que en casa siempre fuimos felices a pesar que éramos numerosos y aunque no te niego que tuvimos algunas carencias, la pasamos muy bien.

-¿Pretendes que tengamos 7 hijos? -la pregunta lastimó mas de lo que hubiera querido quien la formulaba. El rostro de Weasley se tornaba colorado por la visible molestia ante semejante interrogante.

-Creo que voy entendiendo tu punto de vista -se sentía humillado por primera vez en la vida por su esposa.

-¡No, no, claro que no, Ron, no quise decir eso! -se apresuró la castaña a contestar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la flecha había vertido su veneno invisible.

-Es por eso que no quieres tener un hijo conmigo, temes que no sea lo suficientemente solvente para salir adelante.

-No me malinterpretes Ronald Weasley -el tono era más serio- Es solo que no imaginarás que sean 7 ¿O si?

-El número es lo de menos, pensé que era nuestro amor lo que importaba.

-Y así es, cariño -volvió a acercarse con esa actitud que detestaba de ella misma cuando hacía las cosas por cargo de conciencia. No podía sentirse mas falsa.

-¿Ya no me amas? -La pregunta era como un bloque de acero golpeando su cabeza… ¿Lo amaba? ¿Qué era lo que la mantenía unida a ese hombre? Sí, lo amaba, pero…

-Ssshhh…no vuelvas a decir eso, por favor -lo besó más para callar su conciencia y su propia voz interna, que a él.

Hermione acariciaba los labios de su esposo con ternura, intentando consolarlo, resarcir el dolor que pudiera haber causado. Ronald respondía el gesto con amor, deseaba convencer a la castaña que no había nada de que preocuparse, que él estaría ahí para la familia que iban a empezar.

-Dime que no tendrás más miedo, que confías en mí -susurró en medio de besos, sus manos despeinaban la melena de rizos.

-Confío en ti, Ron -contestó con la voz quebrada.

Acercaba más el cuerpo de Weasley contra ella, como si quisiera aferrarse a él y olvidar a Draco, buscando perderse de nuevo en el frenesí de su marido.

-Te amo, Hermione -Las únicas dos palabras que no había escuchado del rubio, las estaba escuchando ahora de su esposo.

-¿Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y darme un hijo?

Las cosas no podían ser diferentes y había que asumirlas así. No podía mas con esa doble vida y al parecer con Malfoy no aspiraba a más.

-Sí -Eso fue todo lo que Ronald Weasley necesitó para empezar a desnudar el cuerpo de su esposa, a deslizar sus dedos sobre la piel blanca que quedaba al descubierto, poco a poco y sin prisa. Como si fuera un preciado tesoro de porcelana, subía y bajaba por las curvas de la mujer que tenía a su lado, intentando ser delicado. Hermione se entregaba a sabiendas que su corazón pertenecía a otro, pero tenía razones muy poderosas y definitivamente eso era lo correcto.

Ambos cuerpos se fundieron en uno, haciendo que ella diera un suspiro callado; lo miró a los ojos y estos se le nublaron. Ronald besó las lágrimas que nacían de los ojos castaños. Granger pensaba que era momento de dejar todo atrás y volver a enamorarse de su esposo. Con un movimiento rápido, se posicionó arriba de él; la sorpresa del pelirrojo fue agradable y acarició la espalda femenina al tiempo que sus labios se posaban en los pechos de la castaña. El ritmo empezaba a hacerse más rápido…las manos de él la conducían al compás que los hizo desfallecer. Un solo nombre se apoderó de su mente cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba: Draco Malfoy.

El rubio por su parte, ya tenía como costumbre cerrar de un portazo la biblioteca después de una discusión con Astoria. ¡Era tanta la frustración que sentía!

-¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer Zabini en mi casa? -se preguntó -No tiene nada que venir a hacer aquí y menos visitar a Astoria cuando está sola!

Iba de un lado a otro, no toleraba que no se tomara en serio su matrimonio. Ni siquiera podía decir que lo unía una estrecha amistad al moreno, eso lo irritaba más. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que las cosas tomaran otros rumbos; Draco no era tonto y el día de la boda observó fijamente a Zabini y lo que vio no fue precisamente de su agrado, esa mirada que le dirigía a Astoria no era de simple fraternidad…y eso lo iba a averiguar en ese mismo instante.

Tomo la red flu y en un santiamén estuvo en las afueras de la residencia Zabini. La casa erigida en muros blancos se levantaba suntuosa, pero no era nada que impresionara al heredero de los Malfoy. El elfo que lo recibió no tuvo que preguntar su nombre, sabía de sobra quién era. Le mostró silenciosamente una lujosa estancia para que esperara y al instante desapareció.

Blaise Zabini terminaba de preparar las maletas , pues salía constantemente de viaje y aunque ahora pareciera tenía más motivos para alejarse, el recuerdo de Astoria la última vez que la visitó, no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. Era plenamente consciente del por qué se había unido a Draco, pero no estaba contento con la idea de alejarse definitivamente…quizá pudiera haber alguna esperanza.

Fue avisado de la presencia de Malfoy y la verdad lo sorprendió la extraña visita, pero fuera lo que fuera, era mejor saberlo de una buena vez. Bajó las escaleras lo más tranquilamente que pudo y en el camino iba pensando que ese hombre que ahora estaba en su casa, era el esposo de la mujer de la que él estaba enamorado y realmente deseaba que pudiera merecerla.

El rubio tenía la vista fija en él mientras descendía, la mano en el bolsillo denotaba la tranquilidad que estaba tan lejos.

-Draco -saludó más por modales que por cordialidad, realmente le costaba mucho trabajo ser cortés con el hijo de Narcissa Malfoy. El aludido extendió la mano automáticamente.

-Creo que no necesitamos caretas, Zabini

-¿A qué te refieres, concretamente? -

-Vayamos al grano, que no tengo mucho tiempo qué perder contigo.

-Un momento, te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y…

-No visites más a mi mujer.

-Ah, ya veo de qué se trata.

-Más claro no puedo ser -categorizó el rubio arqueando la ceja en señal de suficiencia; justo daba la media vuelta para marcharse, satisfecho con su actuación de esposo ofendido en su derecho, cuando la voz del moreno lo detuvo.

-Tu no vas venir a decirme qué hacer, Malfoy -respondió Blaise

Y la respuesta exasperó a Draco y se volvió hacia el rostro de su rival, lo miró de arriba a abajo con esos ojos que buscaban humillar, tal como lo hacía años atrás en Hogwarts con los que no consideraba de su nivel.

-Vaya, vaya, Zabini, parece que hemos crecido y tomado valor con los años.

-Pues sería estúpido pensar que nos quedaríamos estancados en el colegio; creo que somos un par de adultos y como tales, podemos hablar de esto, si es que te interesa tanto.

-No vine aquí a hablar, sino a exigir ¿Si me entiendes, verdad? Lo repetiré porque parece que tienes un ligero problema con eso…NO VISITES A ASTORIA. Punto.

La situación se tensaba y el rubio dirigió a su compañero una de aquellas típicas miradas de hielo, territoriales. Blaise se obligó a si mismo a controlarse. Sentía una furia hacia aquel quien se atrevía a ordenarle que se alejara de la mujer que amaba, quien no había demostrado el más mínimo interés por ella. ¡Cuánto daría porque Astoria estuviese a su lado! y Draco simplemente la veía como un objeto más en su casa.

-Astoria Greengrass -enfatizaba el apellido- es mi amiga, te guste o no y si ella desea que deje de frecuentarla, no tiene más que decirlo, pero ELLA. No creo que haya enviado emisarios ¿O si?

- Te recuerdo que es Astoria Malfoy.

-¿Entonces esto es una escena de celos? -La voz del moreno lo interrumpió- ¡vamos Draco!, que no te queda el papel de esposo ofendido-.

-Te prohíbo que te metas en NUESTRA vida -arrastró las palabras siseando por lo bajo.-¡No soy ningún imbécil, Blaise! -Malfoy perdía la paciencia- Se que no es ningún interés fraternal el que tienes sobre ella y por si no te has dado cuenta, está casada CONMIGO.-

-¿Y si sí fuera qué? ¿Acaso te importa? Pues no tengo por qué negarlo: LA AMO y si no le he dicho lo que siento es por respeto a su compromiso contigo, no por ti. Para desgracia suya, así es. ¡Está casada contigo! -

Draco sintió enrojecer de coraje por tal atrevimiento y acortó la distancia entre ellos de dos zancadas, sacó la varita, apuntando directamente a su rival. El otro Slytherin sonrió al ver la reacción impulsiva del rubio.

-¿Quieres solucionar un asunto personal con un duelo de magia? No estamos en el colegio, Malfoy y podemos matarnos si quieres, pero eso no evitará que el juramento inquebrantable se cumpla-.

Las palabras dichas por el moreno, calaron hondo en la actitud y en la seguridad del de ojos grises y rugió enfurecido.

-¿Quién se atrevió a hablarte de eso? ¿Fue ella verdad? ¡Astoria! ¡Esa estúpida chiquilla que no sabe guardar silencio ante las cosas importantes!

-¡JAMAS VUELVAS A INSULTARLA EN MI PRESENCIA! -Esta vez era Blaise quien colocaba la varita en la yugular de Draco.

-¿Te crees su protector? ¡Pues grábate en la cabeza NO LO ERES! -Ambos estaban llegando al límite, se podía adivinar que de cualquiera de las dos varitas podía surgir un hechizo de un momento a otro.

La puerta de la casa se abría en ese momento y entraba por ella Theodore Nott, quien se iba a reunir con Blaise para charlar unos momentos antes que partiera. Cuando se percató de lo que sucedía entre los contrincantes, se apresuró a intervenir, intentando separar a ambos rivales.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Bajen las varitas! -exclamó preocupado del descontrol. Ninguno de los implicados hizo caso de la advertencia. Nott apeló a la prudencia del muchacho de color.

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¡no pueden estar peleando como un par de niños, Blaise!-

El moreno bajó la varita y se alejó visiblemente enfadado. El rubio, por su parte, no perdió oportunidad de seguir atacando.

-¡Y te lo advierto, Zabini! ¡No te quiero cerca de Astoria!

-¡Tendrás que usar más que una amenaza para que yo te haga caso, Malfoy!

Nuevamente intervenía Theodore.

-¡Draco, es mejor que te marches a tu casa! Cuando estén mas tranquilos, solucionen todo, este no es buen momento-.

El rubio les lanzó una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera y agregó con desprecio en cada palabra.

-No sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz por guardar el honor de mi familia -y desapareció . Los que se quedaron en la estancia, se miraron en silencio un instante, pero de inmediato, el castaño reaccionó recriminando la conducta del de ojos negros.

-¡Y tú, Blaise ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Sigues empeñado con Astoria Greengrass? ¿Estás demente?-

El aludido levantó la mano derecha intentando callar los cuestionamientos de su amigo, odiaba reconocer que en efecto, Theodore Nott tenía toda la razón.

La discusión siguió tras marcharse Draco en la casa de Blaise Zabini. Theodore Nott encendía pacientemente un cigarrillo mientras su mirada se centraba inquisitiva en su acompañante; pues al parecer, después de tanto tiempo, desconocía a su amigo. Esas acciones definitivamente no eran comunes en Blaise y había que dejar muy claras las cosas si es que no se quería lamentar nuevos enfrentamientos con Malfoy.

-Dime que es mentira lo que está pasando y que no estás cortejando a Astoria Malfoy-.

-¡GREENGRASS! -Rugió visiblemente enfadado el moreno.

-Ya comprendo, entonces es cierto todo lo que Draco acaba de decir, Blaise y te recuerdo que debes respetarla como su esposa-.

Zabini no contestó, pero caminaba alrededor de la estancia, con las manos dentro del bolsillo y el semblante desencajado por la molestia. Nott se limitaba a observarlo, pues realmente se veía afectado por los hechos recién acontecidos.

-Siempre la he amado -respondió secamente, tomando asiento en uno de los suntuosos divanes de la estancia.

-Si, quizá eso sea cierto, como lo es el hecho que también has callado, así que si me preguntas, creo que es demasiado tarde para intentar algo cuando fuiste tu mismo quien se desterró de su vida-.

-¡Se que cometí mil errores y no hablé con ella, con sus padres! Pero no puedes pedirle a mi maldita cabeza que deje de pensarla y sentirla ¡No puedo obligarme a renunciar a ella!-

-Te repito que está casada- le dijo nott.

-Y ella no merece ser infeliz al lado de un tipo como Malfoy.

-¿Qué tiene Draco de diferente a nosotros? Que yo recuerde, también tenemos la marca tenebrosa en el brazo y eso nos hace en cierta forma…humm… semejantes.

-¡No nos compares con un cobarde! -espetó ante la apreciación de su amigo.

-Me resulta muy interesante tu definición de cobarde, Blaise. Es sencillo señalarlo como el traidor, cuando todos nosotros traicionamos o huimos en su momento -acotó categórico y con un dejo de amargura en sus palabras.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso!-

-¡No!- levantó la voz en tono molesto- ¡claro que te refieres a Hogwarts!

-Hablemos claro, Theodore, pues ambos sabemos que Draco no ama a Astoria y...

-Y Astoria tampoco está enamorada de Draco, no la victimices, pues el saco de mártir también le queda muy grande a tu pequeña paloma -completó irónico el castaño.

-Ni quiero que llegue a estarlo -zanjó con una mueca de desprecio.

-Hay de por medio más que un sentimiento; mencionaste un juramento inquebrantable ¿No es así?-

El moreno asintió lentamente. La impotencia se apoderaba de él a cada instante, pues le exaltaba el hecho de reconocer que Nott, como la mayoría de las veces, tendría la razón.

-Entonces debes entender que hay vidas de por medio y que no puedes intervenir. Tu tiempo con Astoria caducó, Blaise. Así que debes olvidarte de ella y cuanto antes -sentenció y después de eso cambió de conversación para no volver a tocar el tema. Lejos estaba de persuadir a Zabini, quien no soltaría tan fácil su amor por la Greengrass.

Al mismo tiempo Draco aparecía en su mansión con el semblante aún irritado por los pormenores de la visita que recién había hecho. Con la varita abrió la puerta de su casa y entró en ella buscando con la mirada algo incierto, entonces la vio a ella.

Astoria descendía de forma pausada por la escalera, iba por la mitad cuando su marido se apersonaba en la mansión, intentó dar media vuelta y regresar lo avanzado, pero su orgullo personal resultaba más fuerte y decidió seguir su camino, anticipando que el talante del rubio no era lo mejor del día. Apretó su pequeña mano sobre el barandal de mármol, tomó aire y avanzó un escalón tras otro.

Malfoy estaba esperándola en la parte baja de la escalinata; sus ojos grises no se perdían detalle de los gestos femeninos, escudriñaba con adusto semblante cada mirada, cada respirar, contaba cada paso que ella daba hacia él y cuando terminó de descender, su voz resonó seca.

-No volverá a poner un pie en mi casa-.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -inquirió seria, sin llegar a entender por completo las palabras que su esposo daba por sentadas en la conversación.

-Blaise Zabini, tu… "amigo" -enmarcó la última palabra con comillas entre los dedos a manera de reclamo egoísta. Ella se encendió de ira por la categorización, cuando sabía perfectamente que era él quien poseía una relación fuera del matrimonio.

-Oh, creo que ya entiendo… lo que sucede es que tu crees que todos somos de tu condición. Pues lamento informarte que para mi desgracia, Blaise no es más que mi amigo-.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Astoria-

-¡Eres un verdadero cínico, Malfoy! ¡Eres tu quien arrastra y enloda mi nombre de cama en cama, revolcándote con...

No pudo terminar la frase, pues la ira se apoderaba de ella, como un clamor sordo que hervía en su mente, circulando furioso por su sangre, envenenándola. Sus ojos verdes luchaban por contener el llanto que ella pensaba traducir en cólera, en odio, en aquella herida abierta al estar consciente de la infidelidad de su esposo.

-Con una mujer de verdad, si a eso te refieres. Una que no está jugando a ser adulta y que sabe lo que quiere - Cada frase del rubio intentaba lastimarla, hacerle pagar la humillación de saberse rivalizado con Blaise Zabini, en su propia casa y en igualdad de condiciones. Razones de sobra había para querer lacerarla y descargar su impotencia sin culpa aparente.

Astoria sentía encenderse al descubrir la debilidad en el orgullo de su marido, pues era una puerta abierta hacia el ataque para ella; así que sin apartarle la vista, calculó cada una de sus palabras cuando respondió.

-Es fácil ser una "mujer de verdad" cuando no te toman por la fuerza-.

Los ojos grises de Draco reflejaron rabia por escucharla referirse así hacia Hermione y se acercó algunos pasos, pues no toleraba que alguien, ni siquiera Astoria se le refiriera de esa forma.

-A las cosas que nos son repulsivas hay que tomarlas así, por la fuerza -contestó mordaz y burlón.

Pudo ver como el semblante de su esposa se ensombrecía con tal respuesta. Se sintió ruin al darla, pero no se permitiría dar marcha atrás. En verdad Astoria no le daba asco en absoluto, pero se trataba de defender su postura y lo haría a costa de lo que fuera.

La muchacha se le fue encima, sus manos chocaban con el pecho de Draco, intentando infringirle dolor físico, hacerlo sufrir, pero cada que lo intentaba, era ella quien salía perdiendo.

-¡No sabes como te odio, Draco! -sollozaba mientras él detenía con rudeza sus muñecas, que perdían fuerza paulatinamente.

-Yo no soy Zabini y conmigo esos trucos dramáticos no funcionan. Ya te dije que ese imbécil no regresa a esta casa y se lo acabo de advertir. No tengo más que hablar contigo-.

La soltó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para volver a salir por la puerta principal, cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-¡Claro que no eres ni la décima parte de lo que es Blaise!-

Esas palabras provocaron que Draco se girara con el ademán endurecido, dar un par de zancadas llegar hasta ella de nuevo y sisear contrariado, colocando el dedo índice en los labios de su esposa.

-Jamás vuelvas a compararme con un estúpido de esa categoría -Astoria se separó del contacto que parecía quemarle.

-Claro, tienes razón. Es mi error compararte a ti que eres un despreciable asesino y cobarde, con una persona como él-.

Malfoy sintió hervir su sangre. Normalmente enfrentaba esas acusaciones con una mueca despectiva o con una burla hacia el comentario. En el peor de los casos, usaba la varita, pero esta vez sintió una punzada extraña al escuchar tales afirmaciones de los labios de Astoria.

-¿No dices nada? Obviamente querido, que la verdad resulta dolorosa -la ojiverde disfrutaba su revancha, era su momento y no iba a dejarlo ir.

El ojigris la miró por unos momentos que se hicieron más tensos entre ellos. La situación se tornaba cada vez más asfixiante y la presencia de la elfina anunciando la cena, cortó la insalvable discusión.

Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la criatura, quien retrocedió al sentir que había hecho algo erróneo al intervenir. No emitió ningún sonido, más que el portazo de la casa anunciando su salida. Astoria respiró aliviada.

Una vez en el jardín. Draco intentaba recomponerse y explicarse por qué no había podido reaccionar como normalmente lo hacía ante la acusación de la hija de Marie Greengrass. Las ideas le daban vuelta, pues no podía soportar que alguien se fuera airoso después de haber atentado contra su integridad y su reputación.


End file.
